A Substituta
by Fuuka-chan
Summary: — Pecaminosamente rico e bonito, pecaminosamente atraente! — Assim a irmã de Kagome, Kikyou, descreveu Sesshoumaru Taisho, o grego de quem estava noiva.
1. Chapter 1

**A Substituta**

**ESSA HISTÓRIA TAMBÉM NÃO ME PERTENCE, É UMA ADAPTAÇÃO DA OBRA DE MARGARET ROME**

— Pecaminosamente rico e bonito, pecaminosamente atraente! — Assim a irmã de Kagome, Kikyou, descreveu Sesshoumaru Taisho, o grego de quem estava noiva. Mas havia um problema: Kikyou agora havia fisgado um peixe maior e não estava mais interessada em Sesshoumaru. E coube a Kagome a desagradável tarefa de ir até a Grécia dar-lhe a notícia. Só que Kagome não sabia da tragédia que acontecera a Sesshoumaru naquele meio tempo. Uma tragédia que a levaria a se apaixonar por ele e a se deixar usar como um objeto por aquele homem sem escrúpulos, da mesma maneira indefesa como se deixara manipular pela irmã, durante a vida toda...

**Capítulo 01**

- Não estou entendendo! – Perplexa; Kagome examinou mais uma vez, com seus bonitos olhos acinzentados, o rosto despreocupado da irmã. Sabia, instintivamente, que aquele ar de desafio não passava de uma fachada. – Se você tem mesmo medo desse homem. . . Desse grego que conheceu durante as férias. . . Por que concordou em se casar com ele?

Quando Kikyou abaixou seus brilhantes olhos azuis para o tapete, o espanto de Kagome atingiu o ponto máximo. Pela primeira vez, em vários anos de convivência, sua irmã mais nova mostrava sinais de embaraço: de cabeça baixa, esfregava um pé no outro, o rosto vermelho como um pimentão! Isso tudo trouxe à mente de Kagome a lembrança de seus dias de escola primária quando, decidida a proteger Kikyou, aceitava ser castigada pelos erros dela.

- Você precisa ser sempre tão "certinha"? – Como sempre, Kikyou reagia com ressentimento ao menor sinal de crítica. – Estou cansada de ouvir os seus sermões e não agüento mais essa história de todo mundo mandar eu me comportar direitinho, de acordo com a posição de papai. Que posição, pelo amor de Deus! - Irritada, ela indicou com um gesto a modesta sala de visitas. - Dê uma boa olhada na nossa casa - desafiou a testa franzida distorcendo as feições bonitas - e reconheça que ela não chega nem aos pés do tipo de lugar onde poderíamos estar vivendo. Nunca vou entender como uma moça bonita, como dizem que nossa falecida mãe era, que foi criada numa mansão, rodeada de luxo desde o dia em que nasceu, pôde jogar tudo fora para se casar com um pastor sem dinheiro e que, mesmo na juventude,nunca manifestou a menor vontade de subir na vida! E que hoje, vinte e cinco anos depois, continua sendo simplesmente o reverendo Philiph Higurashi, o pastor de uma paróquia pobre de dar pena em qualquer um!

Apesar de estar horrorizada com o desabafo da irmã, Kagome conseguiu manter a voz firme e dizer com simplicidade:

- Eu acho que, para mamãe, foi muito fácil se apaixonar por uma pessoa adorável como papai.

Durante alguns segundos o silêncio envolveu as duas irmãs. Depois, abruptamente, o corpo tenso de Kikyou desabou nos braços de Kagome.

- Desculpe - ela soluçou por entre lágrimas - na verdade eu não quis dizer nada disso. Ninguém melhor do que eu sabe a sorte que temos de em ser filhas de um homem tão carinhoso, amoroso, generoso e meigo como papai! Não sei por que... Não sei como pude falar tudo aquilo dele...

- Você está muito nervosa! - depois de mostrar que a perdoava, com um rápido abraço, Kagome empurrou a irmã para um sofazinho ali perto e sentou-se ao lado dela. - Chorar não é próprio de você. Sua vida tem sido tão cheia de alegria e atividade, nos últimos dois anos, que pensei que já nem soubesse mais como se chora. Desconfio que seu misterioso grego tem muito a ver com essa choradeira. E como até agora ainda não descobri que estória é essa, acho melhor você me contar tudo, tintim por tintim.

Kikyou não atendeu imediatamente ao pedido da irmã e, sabendo que ela precisava de um pouco de tempo para se recuperar, Kagome não a pressionou. Sentada, em silêncio, esperou a garota se sentir suficientemente bem, para poder explicar sua estranha perda de controle.

Apesar de se esforçar para aparentar calma, Kagome estava muito preocupada e surpresa com o ressentimento demonstrado pela irmã. Embora ainda não tenha completado vinte anos, Kikyou era uma garota extremamente sofisticada. Assim que saiu da escola, ela resolveu que queria mesmo era se divertir. Não perdia bailes nem jantares, sempre acompanhada por uma legião de rapazes, que conhecia durante as inúmeras visitas que fazia aos parentes ricos.

Kagome não costumava aceitar os convites que recebia da família de sua mãe. Não que se sentisse inferior, mas seria impossível esticar ainda mais o magro orçamento familiar e comprar as roupas necessárias para freqüentar aquele ambiente sofisticado, sem fazer feio.

Mais uma vez Kagome examinou, cheia de admiração, o rosto bonito e vivo da irmã. E ficou preocupada quando viu o modo como Kikyou mordiscava, com seus dentes muito brancos, o trêmulo lábio inferior.

- Conte-me tudo, Kikyou – encorajou com delicadeza. – Nunca vi você hesitar tanto para fazer uma confidência!

- Você vai ficar zangada comigo, Kagome! Tenho certeza disso!

- Não vou, não – Kagome prometeu o brilho divertido dos olhos desmentindo a expressão solene de seu rosto. Desde criança, Kikyou mostrava uma certa tendência para dramatizar as coisas.

Depois de lutar durante alguns momentos para encontrar as palavras certas, Kikyou começou, aparentemente envergonhada:

- Sei que foi errado da minha parte esconder o meu noivado de você e de papai. Mas, para dizer a verdade, depois que voltei para casa, esse noivado foi ficando cada vez mais irreal... Como se fosse um sonho, muito bonito e excitante enquanto durou, mas não tão curto que era fácil acreditar que nunca teria acontecido, na realidade.

- Se bem me lembro - Kagome falou gentilmente, quando viu que a irmã estava a ponto de se perder em seu mundo de sonhos - você ficou noiva desse grego durante as férias que passou a bordo do iate do primo Miroku, não foi?

Kikyou fez um gesto com a cabeça, concordando.

- Estávamos navegando no mar Egeu, quando uma tempestade repentina nos obrigou a procurar abrigo em algum porto. O lugar mais próximo era uma ilha, e fomos pra lá. Quando chegamos, descobrimos que ela pertencia a um grego muito rico, Sesshoumaru Taisho, que costumava usá-la para fugir às pressões exercidas pelo mundo dos negócios.

-Tanta riqueza até parece uma coisa pecaminosa - comentou Kagome, que era capaz de ficar impressionada com a posse de um simples terreno.

Kikyou levantou a cabeça abruptamente, olhando com respeito para a irmã.

-Essa palavra descreve tudo perfeitamente bem!Sesshoumaru é pecaminoso, sim. Pecaminosamente rico, pecaminosamente bonito e - acrescentou com voz trêmula -perigosamente atraente!

Kagome soltou uma exclamação abafada. Kikyou parecia estar descrevendo o próprio diabo! Na mesma hora, veio-lhe a imagem de um grego moreno, com chifres surgindo por entre os cabelos escuros! Apertou as mãos com força e, para sua surpresa, descobriu que as palmas estavam suadas. Mas não teve tempo de pensar sobre isso, pois Kikyou logo continuou:

-Como todos os gregos, ele foi maravilhosamente hospitaleiro. Insistiu em acomodar todos nós em sua casa, tanto os passageiros quanto os tripulantes do iate, e insistiu para que continuássemos lá, depois que a tempestade passou. Fomos seus hóspedes durante um mês - admitiu, parecendo tão surpresa com esse fato quanto Kagome - e até mesmo Miroku ficou impressionado com o luxo com que ele nos tratou. Acho que foi isso que levou nosso primo a me convencer de que eu precisava encorajar Sesshoumaru, quando... - ela hesitou o sangue invadindo o seu rosto lentamente - quando se tornou evidente para todo mundo que ele estava apaixonado por mim.

Sentindo uma necessidade urgente de desabafar a raiva que sentia, Kagome explodiu:

- isso é típico de Miroku! O que eu não consigo entender é por que você se dá ao trabalho de cultivar a amizade dele! Sinto dizer isso de um parente tão próximo, mas em minha opinião esse rapaz é fraco e degenerado, além de estragado pelo mimo dos pais e por uma renda particular muito grande!

- Vocês dois nunca se deram bem, mesmo. - Kikyou quase sorriu. - Se você não se zangasse com tanta facilidade quando Miroku a provoca, ele não perguntaria como vai seu trabalho de escoteira, cada vez que se encontram.

- Ele não pergunta, ele caçoa! -Kagome corrigiu, zangada. - Reconheço que passo a maior parte do tempo ajudando o pessoal da paróquia, mas nem por isso mereço mo apelido de "Fada Madrinha", que Miroku colocou em mim com tanta ironia.

Kikyou encolheu os ombros com indiferença, a mente já ocupada por seus próprios problemas.

- Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta. - lembrou, com voz tensa. - Você vai até Kairos, explicar a Sesshoumaru por que não posso me casar com ele?

Como tinha acontecido quando Kikyou fez a pergunta pela primeira vez, Kagome sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. Ela nunca entrara em pânico em toda a sua vida, e tentou se livrar da estranha sensação, desconversando.

- Como é que eu vou poder explicar uma situação que eu mesma não estou entendendo? - alegou. - se bem que eu não poderia nunca compreender como é que esse grego conseguiu convencê-la, no curto espaço de algumas semanas, de que a coisa que você mais desejava nesse mundo era passar o resto de sua vida com ele. Principalmente, quando, seis meses depois, você declara que a atração que sentia por ele transformou-se em medo! Como é que isso pôde acontecer? - perguntou, com a testa franzida. - Se você não o viu mais depois que deixou a ilha, o que esse tal de Sesshoumaru fez para amedrontá-la tanto?

- No início, nós conversávamos pelo telefone quase todos os dias. Depois, fiquei quase seis semanas sem ter notícias dele. Foi então que percebi o erro que havia cometido com aquele noivado. Mas à medida que o tempo passava, sem Sesshoumaru dar o menor sinal de vida, passei a ter esperanças de que ele tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão que eu: de que havíamos dado importância demais a um simples namorico de férias.

- Entendo - Kagome falou. E entendia, mesmo. Apesar desse tipo de comportamento frívolo não fazer parte de sua natureza, ela sabia que, para Kikyou, esse raciocínio era normal. - O que foi que aconteceu depois? Ele entrou em contato de novo?

- É - Kikyou concordou infeliz. - Por carta. E depois que eu disse que não pretendia me casar com ele, de jeito nenhum, Sesshoumaru passou a praticamente me bombardear com cartas.

- Como ele deve amar você! - Kagome disse com tristeza, sentido uma certa pena do grego rejeitado. - No entanto, apesar de o seu noivado ser um compromisso sério, não é inquebrável, e uma moça pode muito bem mudar de opinião... Espera-se que o noivo aceite a sua decisão com dignidade se for mesmo uma pessoa educada, um cavalheiro.

-Acontece que Sesshoumaru não é nenhum cavalheiro. - Kikyou estremeceu violentamente. - Ele é mais um diamante bruto, valioso, mas não lapidado. Sofisticado por fora, mas selvagem o bastante por dentro para me obrigar a manter a palavra, usando táticas de homem das cavernas. E como eu estava com medo de que ele aparecesse por aqui, a qualquer momento, mandei-lhe um telegrama prometendo ir para Kairos assim que pudesse. Eu precisava fazer isso, Kagome! Estava desesperada de medo! -de repente um sorriso tímido surgiu em seus lábios e ela disse quase num murmúrio: - Sabe, eu me apaixonei... E desta vez é de verdade!

-Você se apaixonou?E por quem?

- Por Inuyasha Montgomery. E se meu instinto anda funcionando direito, ele está a ponto de me pedir em casamento!

- Mas que notícia maravilhosa! - Kagome comentou, sorrindo abertamente. - estou tão contente por você, minha querida! Sempre gostei de Inuyasha, ele é tão firme e digno de confiança! É o melhor rapaz da sua roda de conhecidos, sem dúvida nenhuma.

-Só que tem uma coisa... - sua voz tinha um tom agudo, que mostrava o quanto ela estava próxima do pânico. - O pai dele é um visconde, e se ele e sua esposa ouvirem o mais leve comentário sobre o meu noivado com Sesshoumaru, vão se opor ao nosso casamento, com toda certeza!

- Oh, céus! - Kagome recostou-se no sofá, sentindo-se cansada das histórias da irmã. - Você realmente faz tudo para complicar a sua vida...

-Prometo que no futuro vai ser diferente! Por favor, Kagome, vá até Kairos e devolva esse anel àquele grego tirânico, para ele ver que nosso noivado está definitivamente acabado. Você não pode se negar a fazer isso por mim! Minha felicidade depende de Sesshoumaru continuar em Kairos, fora da minha vida.

Levantando-se de um salto, Kikyou correu para fora da sala, deixando Kagome a observar o enorme anel de brilhante que tinha sido jogado na palma de sua mão. Cheia de admiração, virou-o na direção da luz, mas sentiu uma onda de repulsa invadi-la quando um raio de sol atingiu a pedra, arrancando dela um reflexo brilhante e maligno.

Cuidadosamente, colocou o anel em cima de uma mesinha lateral, com a mão trêmula. Depois, afastando os olhos daquela pedra magnífica e tentando não pensar em seu preço, continuou sentada onde estava imóvel com uma estátua, esforçando-se para controlar suas pernas trêmulas e os pensamentos confusos.

-Essa é mais um de seus velhos e conhecidos truques, mocinha! - disse baixinho, censurando a irmã ausente. - Você sempre teve a mania de jogar seus problemas em cima de mim e sair correndo, para não me dar tempo de lhe recusar ajuda. Mas desta vez não vai dar certo! Você brincou com fogo e eu não tenho a menor intenção de deixar que me queimem em seu lugar.

Kikyou ainda não tinha voltado para casa quando Kagome e o pai se sentaram à mesa, para jantar. Enquanto lhe servia a sopa, ela notou que ele estava meio sério, sem seu sorriso costumeiro. Preocupada, perguntou:

-Correu tudo bem hoje, papai?

-Mais ou menos. - Com um suspiro, o reverendo começou a temperar mais a sopa, com grandes quantidades de pimenta.

-Isso é pimenta, papai - disse, pois sabia que esse era um dos temperos de que ele menos gostava.

-Oh, Deus!

Pelo seu tom de voz, Kagome sentiu que o pai teria praguejado, se isso não fosse completamente contra seus princípios. Mas, como era ele se contentou em descarregar a irritação, empurrando o prato para longe, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

- Não estou com fome esta noite. Se não se importa, prefiro não tomar a sopa.

Pensando no que estaria acontecendo, Kagome terminou sua sopa, respeitando o silêncio em que o pai havia se fechado. Normalmente ela não teria hesitado em lhe perguntar qual era a causa da preocupação dele, mas naquele dia estava com a cabeça tão cheia de seus próprios problemas que não sentia nenhuma disposição para ouvi-lo falar sobre o vândalo que tinha gravado seu nome a canivete no banco da igreja, ou em como ele pretendia convencer um pedicuro a visitar, uma vez por mês, o asilo local de velhinhos.

- Onde está Kikyou?

Kagome assustou-se com a aspereza que havia na voz do pai.

-Não sei. Ela saiu de casa há umas duas horas. Se o senhor quiser, posso telefonar para os amigos dela e tentar localizá-la.

- Não, não é necessário. É melhor mesmo eu ter um pouco de tempo para me acalmar, antes de falar com aquela mocinha.

Kagome achou o tom de voz e a atitude do pai realmente assustadora. O reverendo teria ficado muito aborrecido se alguém o acusasse de favorecer uma das filhas, mas através dos anos ele sempre demonstrara, por meio de pequenos gestos, que Kikyou era a menina de seus olhos. Talvez por ela ter herdado a beleza da mãe, ele raramente a censurava e nunca lhe negava uma coisa que pudesse lhe dar, principalmente depois da morte da esposa.

- Por quê?O que ela fez de errado? - Kagome perguntou.

Mais uma vez o reverendo empurrou o prato para o lado, sem tocar na comida. Ele parecia estar sofrendo. E, pela sua expressão, devia estar achando difícil falar naquele assunto até mesmo com a filha mais velha, que costumava partilhar todos os seus problemas.

- O bispo me telefonou esta tarde, pois precisava me falar sobre um assunto muito importante - disse finalmente. - A princípio, ele não queria falar claramente, mas depois, como é um velho amigo e conhece vocês duas desde que nasceram, admitiu que havia recebido uma queixa sobre o comportamento de Kikyou, de um dos meus paroquianos.

- Oh, papai! - Indignada; Kagome levantou-se de um salto. - O bispo deve estar cansado de saber que em toda paróquia existe pelo menos uma pessoa que gosta de escândalos, alguém de mente suja, que condena as atitudes de todos os jovens. Estou desapontada com ele! Nunca pensei que o bispo fosse capaz de ouvir um boato, quanto mais dar ouvidos a ele!

-Sente-se, Kagome, e faça o favor de me deixar terminar.

O tom de comando na voz dele era tão forte e incomum, que ela obedeceu na mesma hora.

-Sejam quais forem os pontos de vista pessoais do bispo - o reverendo Higurashi continuou - ele é sempre obrigado a investigar as queixas que recebe. Ele deixou bem claro que considera a queixa sobre Kikyou completamente sem fundamento, e fez questão de dizer que, mesmo que a acusação fosse verdadeira, o comportamento de um membro da minha família não poderia nunca lançar uma sombra sobre o meu trabalho. No entanto - e ele suspirou pesadamente, passando uma das mãos sobre os olhos, num gesto que demonstrava tanto desânimo que Kagome sentiu vontade de torcer o pescoço da irmã - parte da culpa é minha, pois mimei Kikyou demais.

-Não diga isso!

-Mas é verdade - o reverendo insistiu com firmeza. - E, ao mesmo tempo, permiti que você se tornasse o "burro de carga" da paróquia, a pessoa que faz todo o trabalho e não recebe nenhuma recompensa.

- Mas o meu trabalho é um prazer! - Kagome insistiu, quase chorando por ver o pai tão triste. - E, além disso, Kikyou é tão jovem e bonita, que merece se divertir um pouco!

-Ela é apenas dois anos mais nova do que você - ele argumentou com severidade. - E você é tão boa, quanto a sua irmã é bonita.

Houve um tempo que essa comparação teria magoado Kagome, mas com o passar dos anos tinha se resignado a viver à sombra da beleza de Kikyou. Agora podia aceitar sem rancor que, apesar de as duas terem a mesma delicada estrutura óssea, a mesma pele clara, e serem praticamente da mesma altura, os cabelos de Kikyou possuíam o brilho prateado da lua, enquanto os dela tinham o brilho negro da noite, os olhos de Kikyou eram de um azul límpido e vivo, enquanto os seus eram de um cinza solene, e seu corpo era bem menos arredondado do que o da irmã. E isso era um aborrecimento, pois como usava as roupas que Kikyou deixava de lado quando saíam de moda, Kagome parecia estar sempre usando verdadeiros sacos sem forma.

O reverendo Higurashi levantou-se e endireitou o corpo.

-Decidi que preciso proibir Kikyou de continuar fazendo essas visitas prolongadas aos parentes de sua mãe. Eles levam uma vida muito luxuosa e o exemplo que seus primos dão a ela é péssimo. Só querem saber de se divertir, principalmente Miroku!

-Pelo amor de Deus, papai! Do que foi, exatamente, que acusaram Kikyou?

-De acordar a cidade inteira, correndo pelas ruas em carro esportes barulhentos; de perturbar a paz e a tranqüilidade do clube local, com festas ruidosas, onde foram servidas bebidas alcoólicas; e de não demonstrar o menor respeito pelas pessoas mais velhas que tentaram mostrar a ela o quanto estava errada - ele acabou, com evidente desgosto.

Boquiaberta, Kagome observou o pai sair da sala de jantar, sem saber se chorava de tanta frustração ou se caia na gargalhada. De repente, estava vendo o reverendo e seus contemporâneos através dos olhos da irmã, e uma onda de simpatia pela garota condenada como delinqüente, simplesmente por causa de sua juventude, tomou conta dela.

Mas, como a maioria dos homens que demoravam para se zangar,o reverendo Higurashi,uma vez zangado,podia ser assustador. Então Kagome compreendeu que, pelo bem da futura felicidade de Kikyou o pai nunca poderia saber de seu noivado com o grego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Sentada na popa da lancha que cortava as águas mais azuis que já vira a toda velocidade, Kagome puxou a gola do casaco para mais perto do pescoço, contente por não ter dado ouvidos à opinião da irmã, que achava aquele casaquinho velho e feio demais até mesmo para ser usado durante uma viagem. Além disso, Kikyou tinha certeza de que Kagome não teria nenhuma necessidade dele, quando chegasse à terra onde havia flores o ano todo e onde as laranjeiras e limoeiros deviam estar carregados de frutos dourados, formando um lindo contraste com o verde luxuriante da vegetação.

Infelizmente, como Jaken - o criado que tinha sido mandado a seu encontro - explicara num péssimo inglês, o tempo nas ilhas gregas podia ser tão imprevisível quanto a natureza dos próprios gregos. Essa era a razão porque o sol tinha se escondido atrás das nuvens e o mar se agitava, escuro e bravio.

Enquanto dirigia a lancha por entre as muitas ilhazinhas que apareciam à sua frente e logo sumiam, escondidas pela névoa que tomava conta de tudo, Jaken lançava olhares ansiosos para a pálida Kagome, que lhe dava a impressão de estar olhando, sem ver, os golfinhos brincalhões e os cardumes de peixes prateados, que cortavam as águas escuras. Felizmente ela parecia também imune às ondas incrivelmente violentas, que já teriam feito outras pessoas praguejarem ou rezarem, apavoradas.

Sem perceber que estava sendo observada, Kagome continuava na mesma posição. Sentia-se terrivelmente infeliz, agora que havia tomado consciência do quanto tinha sido manipulada. A pressão exercida pela irmã foi tão grande, que em poucos dias ela se viu a caminho de Kairos, sem ter tido tempo para pensar direito sobre a insensatez de se apresentar a Sesshoumaru Taisho como mediadora, no lugar da noiva que ele esperava.

Tinha sido mesmo uma tola, permitindo que a convencessem a ir! Se bem que Kikyou não lhe deixara outra saída. Parecia mentira que apenas dois dias tivessem se passado, desde a noite daquela terrível discussão, que ameaçara dividir sua família para sempre!

Kagome ainda podia ouvir a voz zangada do pai, acusando Kikyou de egoísmo, frivolidade e total falta de consideração pelos sentimentos dos outros. No início, Kikyou reagiu com atrevimento, ameaçando até mesmo sair de casa para sempre, se não lhe permitissem levar a vida como queria e não como desejavam os paroquianos de seu pai. Só quando o reverendo lembrou-lhe, friamente de que ela não estava preparada para trabalhar em nada e não teria meios de se sustentar, foi que a garota perdeu a petulância.

Na hora, Kagome suspeitou que a súbita rendição de Kikyou não fora causada pelo remorso, mas pela idéia de que, se tivesse um pouco mais de tempo, poderia levar Inuyasha Montgomery a pedi-la em casamento, saindo da pobreza para a riqueza, da obscuridade de uma paroquiazinha no interior para o mundo da alta sociedade.

Seu pai, no entanto, foi completamente vencido por dois grandes olhos azuis, cheios de lágrimas, que imploravam um perdão mudo, e pelos soluços que sacudiam a figurinha esbelta de Kikyou, quando ela se jogou em seus braços pedindo:

- Prometo me comportar daqui em diante, papai. Tudo o que o senhor disse a meu respeito é verdade. Tenho sido terrivelmente egoísta e sem consideração, e de hoje em diante vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para reparar o mal que fiz ao senhor e a Kagome. - E, vendo o sorriso que começava a aparecer nos lábios do pai, ela continuou, como se tivesse tido uma súbita inspiração: - Tive uma idéia! Essa tarde mesmo, Kagome estava me dizendo o quanto gostaria de tirar uns dias de férias, para escapar dos problemas da paróquia e ter um pouco de liberdade... Pois bem, ela pode ir, papai. Eu vou ficar no lugar dela e assumir todos os seus deveres. Desse modo, terei a oportunidade de pagar um pouco do que lhes devo e quem sabe talvez consiga mudar a opinião que os seus paroquianos têm ao meu respeito.

Kagome lembrou-se do olhar surpreso e magoado que o pai lhe lançara por cima do ombro de Kikyou. Ele nunca ficaria sabendo quando lhe custava engolir as palavras indignadas que gostaria de dizer contra as mentiras da irmã, nem o esforço que havia feito para fingir surpresa quando, no dia seguinte, Kikyou anunciou triunfante que, depois de conversar por telefone com alguns amigos influentes que tinha, conseguira reservar uma passagem de avião que saia para a Grécia naquela mesma noite.

-A jovem Kagome não está se sentindo bem?

Quando seus olhos finalmente localizaram as feições morenas de Jaken, Kagome percebeu surpresa, que a lancha estava amarrada a um ancoradouro construído no meio de uma romântica baía, rodeada por penhascos, em cima dos quais cresciam ciprestes eretos como sentinelas e papoulas vermelhas, que se estendiam na direção do mar como rios de lava.

-Estou bem, obrigada. - Seus olhos apreensivos percorreram os penhascos. - Só um pouco cansada. Ainda temos que caminhar muito?

O corpulento criado grego, que já tinha impressionado Kagome com o seu ar incrivelmente bondoso, explodiu numa gargalhada.

-Aposto que está pensando que vai precisar da força de um cabrito montanhês para escalar este penhasco, não é? - Fez um gesto com a cabeça indicando o penhasco na frente deles. E continuou sorrindo abertamente: - Não se preocupe. Em menos de cinco minutos vai estar na frente do "Sesshy".

Apesar da voz de Jaken ter sempre um tom de afeto e orgulho quando ele falava no patrão, Kagome sentiu o medo aumentar à medida em que caminhavam na direção de um elevador construído junto ao penhasco.

Como o dinheiro facilita as coisas! Ela pensou ao ver o criado apertar o botão que colocava o elevador em movimento.

Teve a impressão de que estava entrando em outro mundo quando saiu do elevador! Um mundo de gramados bem aparados, conservados verdes e viçosos com a ajuda de um sistema de irrigação artificial, cujo irrigadores lançavam água para o ar, ao mesmo tempo em que giravam lentamente; um mundo de mimosas em flor,de gerânios tão altos que chegavam à cintura de uma pessoa,de margaridas,lírios,tulipas e touceiras de campânulas azuis,que cresciam ao longo dos baixos muros de pedra. Caminhos de terra ressecada pelo sol levavam até a vila de paredes pintadas de branco, cujo telhado de telhas vermelhas avançava em direção ao solo, de modo a formar um terraço bem sombreado, um verdadeiro encanto.

- Gostou? - Jaken perguntou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. - Dentro, nós temos aquecimento central, água corrente e muitos banheiros lindos!

Kagome sorriu também, encontrando coragem pela primeira vez para fazer a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça desde que encontrara Jaken à sua espera, no aeroporto. Ele tinha recebido instruções para procurar a lá, e escoltá-la durante o resto da viagem. Era evidente que ele esperava ver surgir Kikyou, mas seu rosto moreno continuou impassível quando a viu.

- Por que seu patrão não foi ele mesmo, ao aeroporto? Afinal, a pessoa que estava sendo esperada era a noiva dele.

O rosto de Jaken ensombreceu. Ele hesitou, depois encolheu os ombros, dizendo:

- Há dias que o "Sesshy" não se sente com disposição para viajar. - As palavras pareciam ter sido arrancadas à força de sua boca.

- Está me dizendo que ele não quis se dar ao trabalho de ir até lá? - perguntou, indignada.

O criado corou ressentido, e por alguns segundos deu a impressão de estar tão zangado que seria capaz de responder mal a uma hóspede do seu patrão. Mas conseguiu dominar-se o suficiente para dizer:

- Estou dizendo que um homem precisa se agarrar ao seu ao seu orgulho. Infelizmente - abaixou a voz a ponto de transformá-la num murmúrio - quanto mais alto o bambu, mais baixo ele pode ser forçado a se vergar.

Caminhando atrás de Jaken na direção da porta de entrada da vila, Kagome ouviu os sons de uma "bouzoukia" ao longe. Seus passos tornaram-se hesitantes, ao mesmo tempo em que dentro de si alguma coisa respondeu à música triste, mas terrivelmente selvagem e apaixonada, que estava sendo tirada das cordas de um violino grego.

O som, tão novo e diferente aos seus ouvidos, a fez sentir-se como uma planta transplantada para um solo estranho, para uma terra cujo chão batido pelo sol inclemente, podia ressecar raízes frágeis e delicadas. Estava, agora, entre pessoas que tinham herdado todo o orgulho e paixão de ancestrais legendários, como os deuses do Olimpio.

As paredes do hall de entrada da vila eram todas revestidas de mármore branco, rosa, preto e raiado, que davam ao local a atmosfera fria de uma tumba. Kagome estremeceu e apertou mais o cinto do casaco, tentando se libertar da sensação de que dedos gelados acariciavam a sua espinha, causando-lhes arrepios. Seguiu Jaken através do enorme vestíbulo e depois pela escada branca como leite, feita também de mármore.

Foi um alívio quando finalmente o criado abriu uma porta e afastou-se para o lado, convidando-a a entrar e ver o quarto que tinham lhe reservado, e que era bem menos austero. Apesar das janelas estarem fechadas, para não deixar entrar o calor sufocante, as cortinas e a colha cor-de-rosa, a mobília de madeira clara e o enorme tapete creme davam ao ambiente um ar delicadamente feminino.

- Achei que a senhorita gostaria de se arrumar um pouco antes de ir se encontrar com o "Sesshy" - Jaken explicou sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a insignificante mala de Kagome ao lado da cama. - Minha esposa, Kaede, que é a governanta da casa, vai mandar uma pessoa para desfazer a sua mala. Se a senhorita precisar de alguma coisa, é só pedir. Agora, se me dá licença, vou avisar ao "Sesshy" de que já chegamos.

Mesmo depois que a porta se fechou atrás dele, Kagome não conseguiu relaxar. Apesar do quarto estar agradavelmente quente, ela sentia os dedos duros de frio, e foi com dificuldade que desabotoou e tirou o casaco, jogando-o em cima da cama. Abrindo a porta que Jaken havia indicado, encontrou um banheiro, uma verdadeira gruta verde-mar, cheia de golfinhos folheados a ouro que jorravam água na banheira e na pia. Em um armário de porta de vidro, embutido na parede, viu jarras de cristal, cheias de uma enorme variedade de óleos e sais de banho, arrumadas ao lado de enormes pilhas de fofíssimas toalhas de banho, nas cores verde-mar e creme.

Assustada, Kagome deu um passo para trás, pensando ter visto um fantasma era o reflexo de seu próprio rosto amedrontado no espelho. Desviando os olhos de suas feições pálidas e abatidas, ela se inclinou sobre a pia e lavou o rosto e o pescoço com água fria, enxugando-os, depois, no canto de uma toalha que estava pendurada ao lado, em uma argola folheada a ouro.

Estava tentando, sem muito sucesso, desamarrotar a saia com as mãos, quando uma leve batida na porta avisou-a de que Jaken estava de volta, pronto para levá-la à presença de seu patrão.

- Um momento! – respondeu, enquanto corria até a penteadeira para passar um pente pelos cabelos. Mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que logo desistiu, dizendo para sua imagem refletida no espelho: - Não se esqueça de que você está aqui só para dar um recado. Reconheço que não é um recado agradável, mas isso não é motivo para estar tão assustada. Por mais violenta que seja a reação desse grego, você tem o consolo de saber que amanhã, a esta hora, já estará a caminho de casa.

Parecendo uma professora, com sua saia escura e impecável blusa branca, Kagome saiu para o corredor, decidida a se sair bem da difícil missão de que fora incumbida. Jaken sorriu-lhe aprovadoramente, e então, obviamente ansioso para não deixar o patrão esperando, desceu com ela a escada, atravessando de novo a enorme extensão de chão coberto de mármore negro. Parou ao lado de uma porta no fim do hall, na qual bateu de leve. Em seguida, obedecendo ao comando de uma voz que soou lá de dentro, abriu-a e afastou-se para o lado, indicando a Kagome que podia entrar.

Depois de respirar fundo, para criar coragem, ela deu alguns passos para a frente e sentiu-se completamente sozinha, parada sobre aquele mar de tapete, quando a porta se fechou atrás de si.

A escuridão dentro daquele cômodo, bem como de todos os outros em que estivera ali na viela, parecia completamente contrária à natureza dos gregos, que tanto amavam o sol. E enquanto caminhava para a frente, tateante, Kagome se perguntava por que razão o proprietário daquela ilha tinha tanta aversão pela claridade, a ponto de manter todas as janelas completamente fechadas.

- Kikyou?

O nome de sua irmã, pronunciado por uma voz interrogativa, com um leve sotaque, fez Kagome estacar. Seus olhos procuraram a poltrona de onde vinha a voz, e deram com a figura de um homem que se levantava. Um homem de ombros largos e quadris estreitos, pernas longas e musculosas. A altura magnífica e o modo como ele parou, com os pés ligeiramente separados, trouxeram à sua memória algumas linhas de uns versos que tinha aprendido nos tempos da escola: "Como um Colosso ele se erguia sobre o mundo".

- Eu a julguei mal, "ágape mou" – a voz continuou, e Kagome pôde ver os lábios másculos, que se torciam num sorriso amargo. – Não pensei, nem por um momento, que você viesse.

Boquiaberta, Kagome não conseguia tirar os olhos do grego alto, que se escondia por trás das lentes enigmáticas de um par de óculos escuros. Mas os cabelos escuros e espessos, o rosto magro e intensamente bronzeado pelo sol, o sorriso que mais parecia um rosnado, e o perfil bem-feito correspondiam perfeitamente à imagem que tinha feito dele... A não ser pela falta de chifres.

-Então, não me diz nada? - Uma certa aspereza apareceu na voz máscula. - Ficamos tanto tempo separados, que já não tem mais vontade de beijar o seu noivo?

Kagome abafou uma pequena exclamação de surpresa, mas depois percebeu que a penumbra do lugar e sua ligeira semelhança física com Kikyou podiam explicar o engano dele.

-Kikyou... Não pode vir - disse com voz rouca, dando um passo hesitante para frente. - Por isso mandou-me em seu lugar, para explicar tudo.

- Quem é você?

Ela quase se encolheu quando ouviu o tom zangado da voz dele, lembrando-se mais uma vez do poderoso Colosso.

-Eu sou Kagome... A irmã de Kikyou – respondeu amedrontada, desprezando-se pela própria covardia e pelo fato de não conseguir controlar o tremor de seu corpo. Imaginando o olhar que devia estar escondido por trás das densas lentes, encolheu-se de medo quando a raiva mais do que compreensível do grego explodiu em palavras.

-Mas que interessante! – ele rugiu. – E deve ter sido por puro acaso que Kikyou escolheu como sua mensageira, uma pessoa cujo nome lembra os anjos. Ela jamais teria cabeça para fazer isso de propósito. Pois bem, Kagome, É melhor cumprir o seu dever e me dizer qual é a mensagem que a deusa Kikyou me mandou. Se bem que eu já tenha uma boa idéia do que deve ser.

A antipatia que Kagome sentia pela sua missão aumentou cem vezes, quando ela percebeu a dor e o desapontamento que se escondiam por trás das palavras irônicas e amargas do grego. Apesar de ele não ter movido um músculo desde o momento em que ficara de pé, nem ter lhe oferecido uma cadeira ou feito qualquer um dos gestos educados que um visitante espera de seu anfitrião, Kagome não estava ofendida. Só quando Sesshoumaru Taisho sentou-se, deixando-a em pé,como se não passasse de uma humilde criada à espera das ordens de seu patrão, foi que a indignação tomou conta de si.

Esse homem é um grosseirão, sem a menor noção do que seja educação! Pensou, zangada. Kikyou está mesmo muito melhor sem ele!

Esse pensamento lhe deu coragem, e foi com firmeza e uma voz gelada que explicou:

-Minha irmã mudou de idéia. Não quer mais vir para Kairos porque se apaixonou por outra pessoa. Na verdade, ela está fazendo planos para se casar o mais rápido possível. Em vista disso, Kikyou lhe seria muito grata se você parasse de amolar... De ameaçá-la com uma visita que seria desagradável para vocês dois. Ela também me pediu para lhe devolver isso.

Sem sentir a menor piedade do homem sentado à sua frente, Kagome estendeu a mão em cuja palma brilhava o enorme brilhante. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele não fez o menor gesto para pegá-lo. Na verdade, não reagiu nem mesmo quando ela praticamente colocou o anel debaixo do seu nariz. Respirando fundo, continuou com uma nota levemente implorativa na voz:

- Por favor, aceite a decisão de minha irmã como uma coisa definitiva. Eu sei que está ressentido por ela não ter vindo explicar tudo pessoalmente, mas você, mais do que ninguém, sabe como Kikyou detesta ferir os outros, e como o seu coração é mole. Este anel lhe pertence. Por favor, pegue-o...

O grego se levantou com tanta violência que seu peito bateu na mão de Kagome, jogando o anel para longe.

- Veja só o que você fez! – ela exclamou, zangada. – Pois agora, se quiser este anel, vai ter que procurá-lo sozinho. Não tenho a menor intenção de me arrastar pelo chão atrás dele!

-Então, ele vai ficar onde está srta. Higurashi - o grego disse por entre os dentes. – Acho que a irmã que considera tanto se esqueceu de lhe dizer que sou cego.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelos reviews kagome unmei ( eles tambem sao o meu casal preferido), dayahellmanns ( a kikyou ainda vai aprontar muito) e sayurichaan.

Espero que continuem acompanhando, vou tentar postar todos os dia bjos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

- A cegueira do "Sesshy" é resultado de um acidente - Jaken explicou a Kagome.

Já fazia algum tempo que ela havia deixado o escritório de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Para dizer a verdade, ele praticamente a chutara para fora, depois de ter deixado bem claro que não simpatizava nem um pouco com ela, e que só sentia desprezo por Kikyou.

-O grande amor da vida do "Sesshy" eram as corridas de carros – Jaken disse com tristeza. – Elas eram o antídoto contra as restrições que as infindáveis reuniões com os diretores de suas empresas impunham à sua liberdade pessoal. Como a senhorita deve sabe, essas reuniões fazem parte da vida dos grandes homens de negócios. – O criado fez uma pequena pausa, depois continuou: - Quando o "Sesshy" se sentava atrás da direção de um possante carro de corrida, pronto para competir contra corredores tão bons quanto ele, todas as suas preocupações e tensões se acabavam, e ele relaxava. Era como se cada corrida fosse um verdadeiro tônico para o seu organismo, capaz de fazê-lo rejuvenescer mental e fisicamente, dando-lhe novas forças para voltar ao mundo dos negócios...

- Como foi que aconteceu o acidente? – Kagome murmurou, estremecendo. O choque causado pela revelação de Sesshoumaru Taisho deixou-a gelada até os ossos.

Jaken fez um gesto de zanga.

- Da maneira como os acidentes acontecem, nesses esportes perigosos – disse com raiva. - Não é suficiente um homem ser ótimo piloto, ter nervos de aço, ou ser dono do melhor carro que o dinheiro pode comprar, porque invariavelmente é o piloto pior, dirigindo o pior carro, que causa tudo... Como aconteceu neste caso. Um piloto jovem e inexperiente perdeu a direção e provocou um engavetamento. O carro do "Sesshy" não foi envolvido, mas ele parou para ir ajudar o rapaz, que tinha ficado preso nas ferragens. Estava a poucos metros quando o carro do rapazinho explodiu, e foi só por milagre que não morreu. A única lesão que ele sofreu foi nos olhos. Se pelo menos o "Sesshy" tivesse ouvido os meus conselhos! – A infelicidade de Jaken era tão grande, que ele se deixou cair em uma cadeira, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. – Para qualquer pessoa, ficar cego é ruim; mas para uma pessoa com a inteligência do "Sesshy", é demais!

Kagome estava com tanta pena, que sentiu vontade de chorar junto com ele. Mas precisava fazer uma pergunta ainda, para esclarecer a dúvida cruel que havia se insinuado em sua mente.

-Quando... Quando foi que aconteceu o acidente? Foi antes ou depois que minha irmã esteve em Kairos?

- Depois, é claro! – o criado levantou a cabeça, mostrando o rosto surpreso e confuso. - A notícia foi dada em todos os jornais, com um destaque especial, porque todos sabiam que o piloto cego acabara de ficar noivo.

O choque deixou Kagome horrorizada. Muito depois de Jaken ter ido embora, ela continuava sentada na mesma cadeira, olhando pela janela, sem ver, abismada com o egoísmo e a total falta de consciência de Kikyou. Ela tinha usado Kagome como um escudo, para se proteger da ira mais do que justificada do homem que abandonara, justamente na hora em que ele mais precisava de sua presença.

De vez em quando, as lágrimas interrompiam o seu transe. Lágrimas de vergonha por Kikyou, lágrimas de pena pelo homem ambicioso e viril, preso na armadilha representada pela cegueira! Um homem que agora tateava onde antes segurava sem hesitar; que tinha que aceitar ajuda, quando antes costumava dá-la; que havia deixado de percorrer o mundo, para viver encarcerado dentro de uma vila, onde o sol não podia ferir os seus olhos...

A leve batida na porta de seu quarto assustou-a, tirando-a de seu transe.

-Entre! – pediu com a voz completamente rouca, e repetiu a ordem depois de clarear a garganta.

Uma mocinha entrou e, curvou-se numa mesura, cumprimentou com timidez:

-"Kalispera". Meu nome é Rin, e me mandaram subir para ajudar a senhorita a desfazer as malas.

-Obrigada, Rin. – Kagome forçou um sorriso. – Mas não é preciso desfazer a minha mala, pois só vou precisar de minha camisola e da escova de dente, que estão na frasqueira.

-Oh, mas... – Rin começou a protestar, depois parou, corando embaraçada.

-O que foi? - Kagome sabia exatamente como a garota estava se sentindo e, com um sorriso, continuou:- Por favor, não fique embaraçada. O que ia me dizer?

- É que o "Sesshy" está esperando a senhorita para jantar – a mocinha disse, encorajada. E quando o vi, ele estava tão... Impaciente! – Ela se interrompeu, tapando a boca como se estivesse espantada com o próprio atrevimento.

Mas Rin não deve ter sentido nem a metade do espanto de Kagome.

-O "Sesshy" está esperando por mim? – perguntou, ficando em pé. – Mas eu nunca pensei...

Em pânico, ela percorreu o quarto com os olhos, à procura de uma inspiração. Não sabia o que devia fazer, falar, ou vestir! Então, como um balde de água fria, a consciência de que podia descer para jantar até nua, que ele nunca ficaria sabendo, a não ser que lhe contassem, atingiu Kagome.

Sua aparência externa não tinha a mínima importância. O que importava é que ia ter a oportunidade de explicar a Sesshoumaru Taisho a sua participação naquele drama. Poderia lhe dizer que, se soubesse da verdade, jamais teria dado a notícia do rompimento de seu noivado com Kikyou daquele modo cruel e sem tato.

Apressada, Kagome correu para o banheiro, para lavar o rosto com água fria e tentar apagar os traços de lágrimas. Depois, resignada com o fato de que não teria tempo para trocar de roupa, passou rapidamente um pente pelos cabelos, antes de sair do quarto.

Kaede estava atravessando o hall, carregando uma bandeja de prata coberta por uma campânula, também de prata, quando ela acabou de descer a escada. Apesar de não falar inglês, a grega conseguiu, por meio de gestos, dizer-lhe que estava a caminho da sala de jantar. Assim, Kagome acompanhou-a vagarosamente, dando-se tempo para controlar a respiração, que estava ofegante por causa da pressa como descera do primeiro andar.

Sesshoumaru Taisho já estava sentado à mesa, com Jaken ao lado, quando ela entrou, e foi com o coração apertado que Kagome notou o tom embaraçado que havia na voz dele, quando lhe disse:

-Obrigado por ter vindo, srta. Higurashi. Como está é a primeira vez que vou jantar acompanhado, desde que perdi a visão, devo lhe pedir para me desculpar, se por acaso eu deixar a gravata entrar na sopa.

Jaken percorreu com um olhar cheio de simpatia para o rosto vermelho de Kagome, enquanto a servia. Em seguida, serviu o patrão e afastou-se para trás da cadeira dele, onde ficou como um anjo da guarda, atento aos seus menores movimentos.

Kagome achou aquilo à coisa mais difícil que já tinha feito em sua vida: forçar um acolher de sopa atrás da outra, através da garganta dolorida com o esforço que fazia para não chorar, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava desviar os olhos que se voltavam sempre, como se estivessem hipnotizados, para a cabeceira da mesa, torcendo para que o grego moreno e orgulhoso não cometesse nenhum erro. Devagar e com cuidado ele tomava a sua própria sopa, até quase esvaziar o prato.

O alívio que sentiu quando Jaken retirou os pratos fundos da mesa foi tão grande, que teve vontade de rir. Mas logo em seguida uma onda de pena a invadiu, pois Sesshoumaru moveu a cabeça de tal forma que a luz caiu em cheio sobre a sua testa, mostrando as gotas de suor que a cobriam.

- A sua chegada foi realmente oportuna, srta. Higurashi - ele disse de repente, com a voz firme.

- Foi mesmo? - ela conseguiu perguntar, com muito esforço.

- Foi sim. Sabe, não pretendo passar o resto da minha vida como um eremita, e preciso treinar um pouco antes de reassumir o meu lugar na sociedade. E uma parte essencial do tratamento é adquirir confiança suficiente para comer na presença dos outros. – fez uma pequena pausa, depois continuou:- Como não tenho nenhuma vontade de obrigar meus amigos a suportar as minhas falhas, a melhor coisa que podia me acontecer era arranjar uma cobaia para praticar... Alguém cuja opinião não tivesse a menor importância.

Kagome recebeu o insulto com uma calma que deixou Sesshoumaru Taisho enraivecido, o que confirmou suas suspeitas de que ele tinha dito aquilo de propósito... E que demonstrava quanto à atitude de Kikyou o magoara. O fato de ela entender o motivo por que ele fazia comentários tão maldosos ajudou-a muito, e Kagome chegou mesmo a aproveitar o restante da refeição, composta de pratos simples de peixe grelhado e carne de vaca, preparada por Kaede à moda típica da Grécia.

No final, achando que não poderia deixar de elogiar o jantar, Kagome se dirigiu timidamente a Jaken:

-Sua esposa é uma cozinheira maravilhosa, Jaken. Por favor, diga-lhe que gostei muito de minha primeira refeição grega.

O sorriso de contentamento de Jaken foi de orelha a orelha, mas foi seu patrão quem respondeu, com total falta de delicadeza:

-Nós, gregos, podemos ser famosos pelo modo simples como vivemos, mas sempre consideramos uma arte preparar uma refeição, e uma cozinheira como Kaede é um verdadeiro gênio. Já os ingleses dão mais importância ao ambiente que os cerca do que ao que comem. Chegam mesmo a passar fome, para viverem rodeados de luxo! É por isso que a maioria dos outros povos não dá muito valor à opinião deles, em outros assuntos.

Quando a refeição terminou, eles passaram para uma pequena sala de estar. Jaken serviu-lhes café e colocou uma bandeja com uma garrafa de "brandy", uma caixa de prata cheia de cigarros e um isqueiro em cima de uma mesinha ao lado da poltrona de seu patrão. Então retirou-se, deixando-os sozinhos.

Kagome tomou seu café lentamente, seguindo com os olhos cada um dos cuidadosos movimentos de Sesshoumaru, sem perceber que segurava sua xícara com tanta força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos. Quando a mão máscula e bronzeada levantou a tampa da caixa e procurou, desajeitadamente, um cigarro, ela teve de se dominar para não ajudá-lo e seguir o instinto que lhe dizia para não interferir. No entanto, quando ele colocou um cigarro entre os lábios e aproximou o isqueiro acesso de sua ponta, não se conteve e levantou-se de um salto, temendo por sua segurança.

- Deixe que eu acendo para você!

- Não, obrigado! – Sesshoumaru replicou cerimoniosamente. – Eu dou um jeito.

- Mas...

O isqueiro tocou a ponta do cigarro, acendendo-o.

- Eu sou um cego profissional, agora, srta. Higurashi. – O grego inclinou-se para trás e deu uma tragada exagerada em seu cigarro. – Aprendi este truque algumas semanas atrás, quando ainda estava deitado em uma cama de hospital, com os olhos vendados. No começo, chamusquei várias vezes os dedos, e cheguei até a queimar os lençóis da cama uma vez, para desespero da enfermeira de plantão. Mas agora sou perfeitamente capaz de acender um cigarro sozinho.

Percebendo que ele precisava confirmar sua independência de todos os modos possíveis, Kagome engoliu em seco e voltou para a sua cadeira.

-Você é muito corajoso! – murmurou, com o coração tão apertado que teve dificuldade para falar.

A cabeça morena voltou-se na direção de sua voz, a expressão amarga dos lábios dele mostrando que, por alguma razão, suas palavras o haviam zangado.

-Se precisa sentir piedade, srta. Higurashi, então, pelo amor de Deus, não demonstre! E, por favor, nunca mais cometa o erro de dizer que sou corajoso, só por que insisto em fazer algumas coisinhas insignificantes sem a ajuda de ninguém. E também não pense que já me resignei em passar o resto da minha vida sem ver! Nunca vou conseguir superar a humilhação de receber meu bife já cortado, de ter que identificar as comidas do meu prato pela posição, de acordo com os ponteiros de um relógio: batatas, na posição de três horas; vegetais, na de seis, e assim por diante. Um truquezinho imaginado por Jaken, para me livrar da indignidade de ser alimentado por outra pessoa. A coragem exige uma nobreza de caráter que eu não possuo. Descobri que tenho uma grande força interior, mas uma força que vem muito mais das más qualidades do que das boas. Ela vem da teimosia, da agressividade e da sede insaciável de independência, que todo grego sente.

Ele bateu o cigarro com tanta força, na beirada do cinzeiro preso no braço de sua poltrona, que espalhou cinza por todo o lindo tapete creme. Mas Kagome não teve coragem de dizer nada. Na Verdade, ela mal tinha coragem de respirar.

- Algum dia, vou reassumir o meu lugar na sociedade – Sesshoumaru continuou. – Mas, antes disso, vou ter que aceitar o fato de que preciso da ajuda de outras pessoas, enquanto não me acostumar a ser um cego. Falando claramente, tenho que aprender a ser paciente. E pode acreditar no que digo Srta. Higurashi: até a sua chegada, eu não fazia idéia de como isso é difícil, às vezes.

Ele deve ter ouvido a exclamação abafada de Kagome e percebido quanto suas palavras cruéis a tinham magoado. No entanto, sua expressão não se suavizou, nem mesmo quando ela disse, numa vozinha trêmula e cheia de dignidade:

- Sinto muito. Se minha presença o incomoda tanto, é melhor eu ir para o meu quarto.

- Não! – Sesshoumaru quase gritou, quando o barulho da saia de Kagome traiu sua intenção de fugir dali. – Sente-se. Eu a avisarei quando quiser ficar sozinho.

Sem duvidar nem por um momento das palavras dele, ela sentou-se de novo, agarrando os joelhos trêmulos com as mãos. Seus movimentos tinham sido praticamente silenciosos, mas ele percebeu e, satisfeito com o fato de ter sido obedecido, relaxou.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou, surpreendendo-a com esse oferecimento.

- Não. . .Não, obrigada – Kagome respondeu trêmula e agitada como um pardal à mercê de um falcão.

Quando os olhos escondidos por lentes escuras voltaram-se na sua direção, ela viu que Sesshoumaru estava sorrindo, e foi com um choque que percebeu que o sorriso não tornava sua fisionomia mais agradável, como seria de esperar.

- Bobagem – ele disse, com voz sedosa. – Apesar de você me dar a impressão de ainda ser muito jovem para apreciar um bom e velho brandy, pode ser que ele a ajude a não chorar.

Espantada com a percepção daquele homem, Kagome lutou para dominar suas emoções enquanto o observava servir a bebida, segurando o copo com um dos dedos dobrados sobre a borda, de modo a sentir o nível do liquido com a ponta e não derramar. Deu para sentir a satisfação dele, quando colocou o copo cheio na mesinha ao lado de sua poltrona, e pegou outro que encheu até o mesmo nível, só que desta vez sem usar o dedo como indicador.

- Consegui colocar a mesma quantidade nos dois? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, levantando os dois copos para que Kagome visse.

Ela concordou com um gesto de cabeça, admirada. Então, lembrando-se de que ele não podia ver, disse:

- Conseguiu sim!

- Ótimo!

O coração dela quase parou quando ele sorriu.

- Sabe, está ficando cada vez mais fácil julgar o nível da bebida pelo som e pelo peso do copo.

Pegando um dos copos, Kagome não pôde deixar de admirar a força de vontade daquele homem, que estava decidido a caminhar, sem medo, pelo mundo da escuridão. Ao mesmo tempo, a cada minuto que passava ficava mais fácil entender o medo que Kikyou sentia dele.

- Fale-me sobre o novo noivo de Kikyou – ele pediu. E com ironia continuou, antes que ela pudesse responder: - Sem dúvida, além de ser rico e poder enxergar, ele deve ser também muito bem relacionado.

Kagome respirou fundo.

- Bem, é, mas tenho certeza de que isso não teve nenhuma influência na decisão de minha irmã.

- E eu estou mais do que certo que teve.

- Kikyou não é interesseira! Ela...

- Todas as mulheres são interesseiras! A riqueza é, para vocês, o que a pérola é para a ostra: uma coisa muito desejada, conseguida a duras penas e, depois de conseguida, guardada com unhas e dentes, de tal modo que só a morte pode separá-las.

-Você tem uma opinião muito ruim da garota que diz amar – Kagome comentou com voz rouca, espantada como grau de cinismo do grego.

- E que também dizia me amar! – ele lembrou com voz áspera. – Será que não tenho o direito de sentir desiludido, quando a mulher que dizia estar tão ansiosa para me amar, honrar e obedecer nem pôde esperar que eu saísse do hospital antes de me escrever declarando que, do seu ponto de vista, a minha cegueira a livrava de todas as obrigações que pudesse ter em relação a mim? Tive que consolar a enfermeira que leu aquela carta – continuou com simplicidade. – Ela ficou tão deprimida, que fui acusado, por sua chefe, de fazê-la chorar.

- Oh, não! – Kagome estava agoniada de tanta vergonha. – Eu não sabia! Por favor, acredite em mim. Não pode imaginar quanto sinto que minha irmã tenha feito isso. . .

- Piedade de novo, Srta. Higurashi? – Sesshoumaru voltou à zombaria. – Você e tão instável, emocionalmente, quanto a sua irmã, ao demonstrar que é incapaz de enfrentar as dificuldades.

- Não sou não! – ela se defendeu, enxugando as lágrimas de vergonha que tinham subido a seus olhos.

- Então prove! – ele desafiou, num tom de voz incrivelmente suave. - A pior coisa da cegueira é o tédio. Não posso admirar a paisagem, não posso ler, e nem mesmo escrever uma carta. Eu não estou sozinho aqui, mas passo muito tempo só. As cartas que recebo são geralmente escritas em inglês, e Jaken não consegue lê-las, apesar de falar a sua língua relativamente bem. Se você é mesmo tão diferente de sua irmã, e deseja reparar o mal que ela me fez, fique aqui em Kairos e seja os olhos através dos quais poderei ver, e as mãos através das quais poderei escrever!

Quando ele terminou de falar, levantou-se e apertou a campainha para chamar Jaken. Vendo que sua presença não era mais desejada, Kagome caminhou para a porta, deprimida demais para falar. Mas a voz dele a deteve, quando chegou à soleira:

- Pense a esse respeito, Srta. Higurashi, e me dê a sua resposta amanhã. E se achar que a sua presença aqui na minha casa pode dar motivos a falatórios desagradáveis, para a filha de um reverendo – Sesshoumaru Taisho concluiu, com inacreditável pouco caso - não faço nenhuma objeção a que nos casemos.

* * *

Devo dizer que tenho pena da Kagome, eu nao consiguiria aturar um homem desses,

Obrigada Kagome unmei (continue acompanhando sesshoumaru e kikyou ainda vao aprontar muito para cima da coitada, bjoos) e sayurichaan ( realmente da uma pena do sesshy neh? mas ele tambem vai aprontar muito, e a kikyou ainda vai aparecer, bjos).


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

- Dê um passo para a direita, senão vai bater na porta que Rin esqueceu de fechar.

A calma na voz de Kagome era desmentida pela ansiedade que havia em seus olhos, enquanto ela observava Sesshoumaru Taisho andar pelo escritório, com passos que se tornavam cada vez mais confiantes. Apesar de ele já ter se familiarizado com a posição dos móveis e saber exatamente quantos passos precisava dar para chegar até a porta, a escrivaninha ou a janela, coisas pequenas e inesperadas, como um enfeite fora de lugar, aponta dobrada de um tapete, ou uma porta esquecida aberta, como havia acontecido naquele momento, ainda eram capazes de destruir a sua confiança e despertar a sua ira.

- Maldita garota! – Como sempre, ele não agradeceu o aviso; apenas descarregou sua raiva, xingando a criada ausente. – Já que ela não é capaz de seguir as minhas instruções, mande Jaken dizer que ela está proibida de entrar no escritório.

- Está bem – Kagome respondeu sem se alterar, pois já havia descoberto que Sesshoumaru encarava suas discussões como uma oportunidade para descarregar, sobre ela, todas as suas frustrações. Contente por ele não poder ver quanto a magoava com essas explosões violentas, Kagome passou a mão sobre a lágrima que caíra no bloco de papel que estava em seu colo e apertou os dedos trêmulos em volta do lápis. – Darei o recado a ele, quando você terminar de ditar essa carta.

- Largue isso! – Irritado, caminhou até a janela. – Não estou com disposição para trabalhar hoje. Diga-me – falou num tom despreocupado e que soava falso - estou imaginando coisas, ou a tempestade realmente diminuiu?

O coração de Kagome deu um salto, esperançoso, mas sua voz não traía seus sentimentos quando ela se aproximou do homem parado junto à janela, para olhar as nuvens escuras, a chuva pesada e o mar agitado, que há uma semana a conservavam prisioneira naquela ilha.

- O céu parece mais claro no horizonte. – disse – Quer que eu ligue o rádio, para sabermos se a previsão do tempo é boa?

- Boa para mim... Ou para você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, com o rosto tenso. – Não pense, Kagome, que não sei que você está aqui ao meu lado, tremendo como um pardal engaiolado, à espera de uma oportunidade para fugir. E não posso condená-la por isso, pois eu também estou numa prisão... De barras muito mais efetivas que as suas, apesar de serem invisíveis.

Kagome teve que lutar com todas as suas forças para não se deixar dominar pela pena que ameaçava invadi-la. Mas, com a suspeita de que aquele grego diabólico estava tentando tirar vantagem de seus sentimentos de propósito, para poder conservá-la em Kairos, e fazer uso de seu trabalho, ela endureceu o coração.

Durante a última semana, Sesshoumaru tinha descoberto que Kagome era muito boa em taquigrafia e datilografia, e havia explorado essas habilidades ao máximo, colocando em dia sua correspondência de negócios, que estava acumulada desde o acidente. Ele a fizera trabalhar oito, às vezes dez horas por dia, de modo que à noite ela se arrastava para a cama, sentindo-se exausta física e mentalmente.

- Meu pai precisa de mim – disse com simplicidade - e o meu dever é ir ajudá-lo.

- É mesmo? – Ele virou-se de frente para ela, intimidando-a com a sua altura. –Seu pai é um homem da Igreja... E tenho certeza de que concorda com a minha idéia de que os pecadores devem tentar reparar os seus erros.

- Eu não sou Kikyou, e você não pode me responsabilizar pelos atos dela!

- Uma desculpa bem conveniente! – Os lábios másculos curvaram-se num sorriso de desprezo. – Nós, gregos, encaramos a família como um todo; se um dos membros é ofendido, todos os outros também se sentem assim. O contrário também é verdadeiro, e se um de nós comete alguma falta, a família toda compartilha a culpa. Sua irmã foi honesta o suficiente para reconhecer suas falhas. Sabendo que seria incapaz de passar o resto da vida com um cego, mandou-a em seu lugar... Uma noiva substituta, que parece ter decidido que devo ser rejeitado pela segunda vez!

- Você não está sendo justo! Já lhe expliquei várias vezes, que quando concordei em ser mensageira de Kikyou eu não tinha idéia da verdadeira situação. Eu... Eu sinto muitíssimo que você tenha sofrido esse... Acidente, e gostaria demais de ajudar, mas não posso ficar aqui indefinidamente. Meu pai precisa de mim!

- Eu preciso de você mais do que ele! – Uma declaração surpreendente, que saiu quase à força por entre os lábios rígidos de orgulho. – Em apenas uma semana, eu me tornei dependente da sua visão, da sua habilidade em adivinhar as minhas necessidades... Às vezes, até mesmo antes que eu saiba quais são! – Fez uma pausa, depois continuou num quase rugido: - Mas talvez eu ainda não tenha oferecido o suficiente. Se é dinheiro o que quer, então diga quanto! Seja qual for à quantia, eu pagarei!

Kagome estremeceu, com se tivesse sido agredida fisicamente.

- Nem todo o dinheiro do mundo compensaria passar à vida ouvindo os seus insultos – sussurrou - A riqueza pode ter lhe dado posição social e sucesso, mas não lhe deu classe nem educação!

Como se quisesse castigá-la por seu atrevimento, Sesshoumaru recomeçou a trabalhar, ditando cartas com uma velocidade e uma ferocidade que a deixaram surpresa. Durante a semana em que havia trabalhado como sua secretária, Kagome aprendera muito sobre o homem cujos negócios eram imensamente variados. Um homem que, como Jaken lhe dissera,tinha nascido e crescido naquela ilhazinha, saindo de lá um pobre órfão, sem um tostão, e voltando, anos mais tarde, como o seu único proprietário!

"Ele tem o toque de Midas", Jaken dissera com orgulho. "Posso dizer que ele tem o mesmo dom daquele rei legendário, que transformava em ouro tudo o que tocava!"

E suas palavras eram confirmadas pelos letreiros que apareciam em toda parte e falavam por si mesmo: Companhia de Navegação Taisho, Produtos Químicos Taisho, Indústrias Têxteis Taisho, Companhia Petrolífera Taisho e até mesmo uma frívola Discoteca Taisho. Cada um deles tinha, como marca registrada, a figura de Taisho, o deus grego do sol, de onde vinha o sobrenome de Sesshoumaru.

Pelas contas e pelas cartas oficiais que viu, Kagome chegou à conclusão de que Sesshoumaru tinha um prevê de piloto privado para avião e helicóptero, e que costumava voar de um país para outro em seu próprio jato; que seu entusiasmo por carros de corrida o levara a participar dos maiores competições mundiais; que ele era dono de um castelo na França, um apartamento em Atenas e um chalé em Klosters, para onde ia na temporada de esqui na neve; que tinha vendido a pouco tempo seu iate, por uma soma vultuosa, e em seu lugar havia comprado uma potentíssima lancha a motor.

Não foi difícil deduzir, enquanto verificava as contas mandadas por joalheiros famosos no mundo inteiro, que no passado Sesshoumaru Taisho dedicara muito do seu tempo e do seu esforço à arte de agradar mulheres lindas, distribuindo presentes que iam desde caríssimos objetos de arte até presilhas de cabelo incrustadas com diamantes, com uma extravagância que deixou Kagome chocada.

Uma exclamação involuntária deve ter traído seus sentimentos, pois ele sorriu de leve, antes de dizer vagarosamente, mostrando uma aguda percepção:

- Eu gosto de mulheres. E gosto de ver o brilho que aparece em seus olhos, quando lhes dou presentes caros... Ou melhor, eu gostava – terminou, todo o divertimento banido da expressão pela lembrança de sua cegueira.

Já era quase meio-dia quando Kagome abriu a última carta. Leu-a em voz alta, depois esperou que Sesshoumaru ditasse a resposta. Quando ele finalmente terminou, ela se levantou com um suspiro de alívio, ao mesmo tempo em que Jaken entrava para lhes dizer que o almoço estava pronto.

- Agora não! – ele declarou com grosseria. – Estamos muito ocupados. Eu o avisarei, quando quisermos almoçar.

Jaken hesitou os olhos fixos no rosto pálido de Kagome. Não era sempre que ele se atrevia a contrariar o patrão, que estava cada vez mais irritável, desde o acidente. Mas a evidente exaustão dela levou-o a criar coragem e dizer:

- Mas a pequena "Kagome" está parecendo uma florzinha murcha, de tão cansada!

Sesshoumaru Taisho explodiu numa gargalhada.

- Apesar do seu poético protesto, eu já conheço bastante bem a pequena "Kagome", como você a chama, para saber que ela é forte como um touro, como diz o velho ditado. Agora, faça o favor de sair daqui – sua voz endureceu – e de não nos interromper mais.

Lançando um olhar desconsolado para Kagome, Jaken saiu, fechando a porta delicadamente.

- Ele já foi? –Sesshoumaru perguntou, com maus modos.

- Já, sim. – Então, com a coragem que a zanga lhe dava, Kagome perguntou: - Agora que já terminamos de responder todas as suas cartas, não podemos...

- Não, não podemos – ele interrompeu decidido a explorar ao máximo a vontade dela de tentar compensar o erro da irmã com o seu trabalho. – Agora que acabamos de pôr em dia a correspondência de negócios, quero fazer o mesmo com as minhas cartas pessoais.

Para desespero de Kagome, ele tirou de uma gaveta uma pilha de envelopes de cores claras, endereçados com letras inconfundivelmente femininas.

- Mas eu não posso ler a sua correspondência pessoal! – Ela exclamou. – Eu teria a sensação de estar me intrometendo em sua intimidade. Precisa pedir a outra pessoa para ajudá-lo! Não tem um amigo íntimo que possa fazer isso?

- Se minha noiva estivesse aqui, eu pediria a ela. Como não está, tenho que me contentar com a sua substituta. Quer fazer o favor de começar a ler?

Kagome estremeceu, sentindo a ameaça na voz dele. Sem protestar novamente, pegou a carta que ele havia tirado, com impaciência, de um dos envelopes.

-"Sesshoumaru, meu pobre querido, fiquei horrorizada quando soube do seu acidente... Por favor, deixe-me ir até Kairos... Quero dedicar o resto da minha vida a fazê-lo feliz... A vida para nós pode ser um longo idílio, ainda... A profunda intimidade... - Kagome gaguejou o rosto queimando de embaraço – que já partilhamos serve para lhe mostrar que não há ninguém melhor do que eu para ser a sua carinhosa enfermeira, para guiá-lo em sua escuridão, para escolher suas roupas e ajudá-lo a se vestir...".

Kagome parou embaraçadíssima, mas depois de um rápido olhar para as feições másculas, que expressavam profundo desgosto, concentrou-se em ler as declarações de amor infantis que se repetiam em cada uma das cartas. Nenhuma delas tinha um conselho construtivo, ou um mínimo de afinidade, por menor que fosse com aquele grego tão independente.

Todas essas mulheres só pensam em seus próprios interesses, Kagome disse para si mesma, cheia de piedade por aquele homem que só tinha falsos amigos. Sesshoumaru Taisho devia ser cego mesmo antes do acidente, para não perceber quanto elas eram egoístas e interesseiras!

Aos poucos, sua voz foi se tornando cada vez mais monótona, o que traia seus sentimentos. Já estava quase na última, quando leu uma que a impressionou terrivelmente mal, por suas palavras venenosas.

-"Meus parabéns pelo rompimento do seu noivado. Não há dúvida que de você teve muita sorte em escapar. Antes, não ficaria bem lhe dizer isso, mas agora posso lhe contar que sua ex - noiva é bastante conhecida pela vontade que tem de melhorar de vida socialmente. Tanto, que nunca fez segredo de sua decisão de só se casar com o homem mais rico que pudesse encontrar de preferência um que fosse nobre, também..." – Com uma exclamação de desgosto, Kagome largou a carta que parecia queimar seus dedos. – Chega! Eu me recuso a ler mais mentiras sobre minha irmã!

Com as mãos apertadas com força sobre o colo, ela esperou a condenação que, tinha certeza, ia sair dos lábios de Sesshoumaru. Mas ficou surpresa, e até um pouco chocada, quando as feições másculas e bem-feitas assumiram uma expressão deprimida e ele admitiu, com uma voz completamente inexpressiva:

- No início, fiquei muito zangado com Kikyou, mas agora tenho que reconhecer que me lembro dela com gratidão, pois é a única mulher honesta que já conheci.

Percebendo quanto à desilusão dele tinha sido profunda, Kagome tentou consolá-lo:

- Kikyou é capaz de tirar qualquer um do sério, mas ninguém consegue ficar zangado com ela por muito tempo. A verdade é que, no fundo, minha irmã é adorável!

Sesshoumaru voltou os olhos sem visão para ela.

- Seu pai é um homem feliz, pois foi duplamente abençoado: tem uma filha que é adorável, e outra que é intensamente leal às pessoas que ama!

Depois disso, ele a mandou almoçar com brusquidão que mostrava muito bem quanto se arrependia daquele momento de fraqueza. Comendo sozinha a deliciosa refeição composta de mariscos, que Jaken arrancara das rochas naquela mesma manhã, temperados com limão e acompanhados por fatias de pão feito por Kaede, Kagome não conseguia deixar de pensar naquele homem tão rico de coisas materiais e tão pobre de amigos.

"Eu não estou aqui sozinho, mas me sinto muito só", ele dissera. E agora ela percebia que essas palavras continham uma enorme solidão! Será que Sesshoumaru Taisho escondia, por trás de sua máscara de orgulho, não só medo da cegueira física, mas também o terror de ter que levar uma vida solitária, em um mundo de escuridão total?

- Sabe dirigir, ?

A pergunta arrancou-a de seus pensamentos.

Nenhum homem, ainda mais desse tamanho, tem o direito de se aproximar tão silenciosamente! Ela pensou irritada por causa do susto que a voz dele lhe causara.

- Sei, sim... Eu costumava dirigir em casa. – Com dificuldade, engoliu um último pedaço de pão, que parecia ter se entalado em sua garganta.

- Ótimo! Jaken me disse que a tempestade passou, e estou precisando mudar de ambiente. Por isso, apesar de não gostar da idéia de ter uma mulher como motorista, vou deixar que dê uma volta pela ilha comigo, de carro.

- Mas eu... Eu estou acostumada a dirigir do lado esquerdo – Kagome protestou.

- Direito, esquerdo, ou no centro, não faz diferença. O único carro que existe na ilha é o meu. Só vamos encontrar carroças ou bicicletas, nada mais.

O alívio de Kagome foi enorme quando, em vez de uma limusine, como esperava, deu com um carrinho do tipo econômico, no momento em que o sorridente Jaken abriu a porta da garagem. Verdade que o estofamento era de couro legítimo e o acabamento de primeira classe, mas no restante era tão familiar quanto o velho carro que dirigia em sua cidadezinha.

No entanto, o nervosismo que sentia fez com que deixasse o câmbio chiar, ao mudar as marchas. Olhando rapidamente para o seu passageiro, ela o viu apertar os lábios com força, ao mesmo tempo em que as articulações dos dedos das mãos, pousadas sobre as pernas musculosas, ficavam brancas de tensão. Ao vislumbrar o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem, habituado antes a dirigir a uma velocidade suicida, fazendo curvas com a frieza e a precisão de uma pessoa para quem o perigo era a própria vida, Kagome conseguiu relaxar e dominar o carro.

- Vá até o fim dessa alameda, depois vire à esquerda – ele disse. – Siga pela estrada que costeia a praia, até chegar à vila.

Assim que entrou na estradinha, a confiança de Kagome voltou, e seus atos se tornaram mecânicos, permitindo-lhe prestar um pouco de atenção na beleza dos campos verdes e nas fascinantes águas do mar, cuja cor ia desde um azul bem pálido, até o azul-escuro e brilhante, tão comum no verão!

Quando ela comentou, surpresa, sobre a enorme extensão das plantações de laranjeiras, limoeiros, e figueiras, sobre as parreiras que começavam a brotar, e sobre as incontáveis oliveiras, Sesshoumaru replicou laconicamente:

- Há muitos anos, quando eu ainda era criança e trabalhava nos olivais, colhendo azeitonas, eu tinha certeza que essas plantações se estendiam até o fim do mundo.

- Você costumava trabalhar nas terras que agora são suas?

Sesshoumaru concordou.

- Desde o amanhecer até o anoitecer. Enquanto havia azeitonas para serem colhidas, meu pai, minha mãe, tia Maria e eu, trabalhávamos sem parar, por mais alto que tivesse o sol. E só tínhamos pão e queijo, como alimento, e água, para beber. Às vezes a sorte nos sorria e conseguíamos comprar um garrafão de vinho barato para matar a sede.

- E foi uma época feliz de sua vida? – Kagome esperou a resposta dele com ansiedade, na esperança de conseguir saber um pouco mais sobre aquela natureza complexa.

- Pensando nisso agora, acho que foi – Sesshoumaru respondeu cautelosamente. – Mas talvez eu pense assim porque sempre associo aqueles dias com os meus pais.

- Onde eles estão agora?

- Ambos estão mortos. – Ele encolheu os ombros num gesto de indiferença, mas Kagome percebeu que Sesshoumaru ainda sentia a morte dos pais. – Eles morreram quando eu tinha dez anos, com seis meses de diferença, apenas, entre um e outro. Passei a morar, então, com a minha tia viúva, e fiquei com ela até atingir a adolescência e resolver sair pelo mundo, à procura de divertimento e fortuna.

Como se estivesse adivinhando a intenção dela de apontar o quanto era feliz por ter conseguido tudo o que queria, Sesshoumaru mudou abruptamente de assunto:

- Os antigos gregos consideravam a oliveira sagrada, o símbolo da paz e o emblema da fertilidade. Mesmo hoje em dia, os habitantes de Kairos ainda se agarram às velhas superstições com tanta força quanto se agarram a um modo de vida que mudou muito pouco, durante o século passado. E insistem em que uma noiva deve usar uma coroa feita com galhos de oliveira, trançados, se não quiser correr o risco de descobrir que é estéril. "Minha esposa será tão fértil quanto as videiras, e meus filhos serão oliveiras em torno de minha mesa" – ele citou, num tom estranhamente suave. Depois, continuou: - Nada que vem da oliveira é desperdiçado. Depois que se retira o óleo da azeitona, o resíduo é utilizado para fazer sabão, e o restante é usado como fertilizante. Na época da poda, os galhos retirados servem para alimentar os rebanhos de cabras e carneiros. Os troncos podem ser usados para fazerem móveis e nos alicerces de casas. E os galhos secos são queimados em fogões, para cozinhar e para fornecer calor durante o inverno.

Kagome tinha a impressão de que aquela conversa era o mais próximo de um pedido de desculpas que a natureza fechada dele lhe permitiria chegar. Sentindo-se estranhamente feliz, tentou se convencer, enquanto dirigia pelas estradas desertas, que seu contentamento era causado pela beleza da paisagem em volta, pelos pomares, pelos campos muito verdes e viçosos, pelos moinhos no alto das colinas, pelo mar azul que invadia as pequenas cavernas escondidas nos rochedos – e não tinha nada a ver com o grego alto sentado ao seu lado. Embora, pela primeira vez desde a sua chegada, ele parecesse completamente à vontade, o rosto relaxado e os lábios curvados num quase sorriso.

- Pare quando chegarmos à vila – ele disse, como se pudesse ver o aglomerado de casinhas brancas e retangulares que aparecia no horizonte. – Minha tia vive na casa de venezianas azuis e eu quero apresentar você a ela.

Kagome ficou espantada quando parou em frente à casa da tia de Sesshoumaru. As paredes caiadas de branco já estavam bem sujas e a pintura das portas e janelas começavam a descascar. Uma desconjuntada mesa de madeira tinha sido encostada numa das paredes, e estava apinhada com as mais variadas coisas, sendo que a mais surpreendente de todas era um garrafão de detergente, de plástico azul. Parecia impossível que um homem de negócios tão inteligente e cosmopolita pudesse ter saído de um ambiente pobre como aquele!

Não foi preciso bater, pois mal Kagome parou o carro a porta se abriu, e na soleira apareceu uma velha feia e enrugada, com o rosto sujo de fuligem, vestida da cabeça aos pés de negro. Pasma, Kagome viu-a dirigir algumas palavras ao sobrinho, num grego rápido e incompreensível, antes de estender a mão, com a palma para cima.

Com uma expressão amarga no rosto, Sesshoumaru enfiou uma das mãos no bolso e tirou um punhado de moedas de prata, que entregou à velha megera. O riso de contentamento que saiu dos seus lábios enrugados deixou Kagome doente; mas, mesmo assim, ela não estava preparada para o choque de ver a velha bater a porta na cara do sobrinho. A onda de pena que a invadiu, quando viu Sesshoumaru se esforçando para assumir uma expressão de indiferença, foi tão grande que teve que morder os lábios para não chorar.

Eles já tinham percorrido metade do caminho de volta quando ele falou:

- Em algum lugar dessa estrada, você vai ver um mirante, de onde se pode admirar minha vista favorita da ilha. Eu costumava ir muito lá, quando me sentia... Preocupado. Quando o alcançarmos, pare, por favor. Eu gostaria de ter alguns minutos de silêncio, para poder pensar.

Logo depois Kagome brecou o carro, exatamente no ponto em que a estrada atingia a parte mais alta dos penhascos, que mergulhavam espetacularmente no mar, formando um círculo tão perfeito quanto uma aliança de casamento, e que parecia flutuar nas águas de um azul-escuro.

Quando Sesshoumaru inclinou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no banco, ela teve certeza, sem saber por que, de que os olhos por trás das lentes escuras estavam fechados. Não querendo interromper os pensamentos dele, fixou o olhar na paisagem, identificando-se com a sua mágoa e partilhando com ele a vergonha pela rejeição da tia. Finalmente, não conseguindo mais suportar o silêncio, Kagome murmurou:

- Por que você foi até lá? Já devia saber que sua tia é uma pessoa sem sentimentos, que só tem amor pelo dinheiro.

- Eu mesmo não sei – ele respondeu sombrio. – Acho que foi porque, basicamente, um homem sempre volta ao seu lugar de origem, por mais que tenha se afastado. É onde suas raízes são mais profundas. . .Mas não espero que você entenda isso. Você faz parte de uma família carinhosa e que a ama, e tem certeza de que será sempre bem recebida quando voltar para casa, depois de suas andanças. Tia Maria é o meu único parente vivo e é por isso que me agarro a ela. – E concluiu, com simplicidade: - Ela é toda a família que me resta.

Com o coração a ponto de explodir de pena, Kagome continuou sentada, absolutamente imóvel, pensando no que tinha ouvido. Sabia que mostrar simpatia seria fatal, mas manifestar a piedade que sentia seria despertar uma ira tão repentina e explosiva quanto uma tempestade no mar Egeu. Sabia, também, que o passo que estava pensando em dar era errado, mas os acontecimentos daquele dia tinham deixado à mostra a alma solitária de Sesshoumaru Taisho. E, no fim, a prudência acabou sendo vencida pela compaixão.

- Se. . . Se você ainda quiser, eu fico em Kairos – disse baixinho.

- Como minha esposa?

Ela estremeceu, mas conseguiu manter a voz firme quando falou roucamente:

- Se for preciso, sim. . .

Naquele momento uma nuvem encobriu o sol, e foi por isso que, mais tarde, Kagome conseguiu se convencer de que a visão que a assustara não tinha passado de um jogo de luz... Não, não era verdade que, por um rápido segundo, a expressão de Sesshoumaru Taisho havia sido modificada por um sorriso fino de satisfação!

* * *

Enfim ele conseguiu convencer ela se casa com ele, como sera o casamento entre eles?

Obrigada Sayurichaan ( continue lendo que voce sabera o que acontecera entre eles, bjoos), Kagome unmei ( hehehehe infelizmente elas sao irmas e a kagome acha que a kikyou é uma otima irma,bjos) e dayahellmanns ( eu tambem tenho pena dele mas ele ta usando isso contra a kagome, a kikyou so pensa nela mesmo, continue lendo bjoos)

Amanha tem mais!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Havia uma quantidade enorme de igrejas em Kairos. Construções minúsculas, caiadas de branco, com a inevitável torre para o sino, parecendo cubos de açúcar, erguidas em cada esquina, ao lado de cada agrupamento de casas, penduradas em colinas solitárias onde só os carneiros, as cabras e uns poucos pastores apareciam.

Mas para a cerimônia do casamento foi escolhida uma igrejinha que dava para o mar, em frente ao porto. Porque, além de ser a principal, era a maior, a única onde caberiam todos os habitantes da ilha, encantados com a noiva que o "Sesshy" havia escolhido.

Desde o dia que o noivado foi anunciado, o sol brilhava em Kairos, acabando com a umidade dos campos, reduzindo os regatos a meros fios de água e provocando o crescimento luxuriante das plantas nos pomares e estufas, de tal modo que a ilha parecia ter se transformado num jardim florido, da noite para o dia.

Kagome havia passado a maior parte dos últimos dez dias entregue a si mesma. Quando a tempestade terminou e o braço do mar que separava Kairos de Rodhes, onde estava localizado um importante porto, tornou-se navegável novamente, vários sacos de correspondência chegaram à ilha. Mas, para sua surpresa, Sesshoumaru não a chamou para trabalhar. Na verdade, ele parecia contente em permitir que ela tivesse o máximo de tempo livre para vagar por Kairos, aceitando os convites que seus habitantes lhe faziam para entrar um pouquinho em suas casas, onde invariavelmente lhe ofereciam licor e uma geléia feita de laranjas amargas e uvas, ou amêndoas e castanhas, cobertas por um mel claro e delicioso, e que representavam o desejo dos gregos de introduzir ternura em uma amizade.

Depois de passear várias vezes pelas ruas da aldeia, Kagome tinha feito amizade com as mulheres e garotas que iam buscar água na fonte que ficava no meio da pracinha, e aproveitavam para conversar um pouco enquanto enchiam seus baldes. Apesar de elas terem se comunicado apenas por meio de gestos, sorrisos e sinais, Kagome aprendeu a conhecer e a respeitar aquelas criaturas que trabalhavam tão duramente. Admirava-as por suas qualidades pessoais e sua calorosa hospitalidade, por sua modéstia e pelo orgulho que tinham de seus homens.

- "Parakalo", posso ajudá-la a se vestir?

Rin ficou chocada com o olhar de incompreensão que viu nos atordoados olhos cinzentos, quando Kagome virou as costas para a janela em frente à qual permanecera por mais de uma hora, completamente imóvel. A jovem "Kagome" não estava com a aparência que toda noiva deve ter no dia do seu casamento. Seu rosto pálido e assustado poderia ser tomado por uma máscara, se não fosse o tremor de seus lábios.

- O quê?Já? – Os olhos de Kagome focalizaram-se no rostinho excitado de Rin. – Acho que ainda é muito cedo...

- São dez horas, e a cerimônia vai ser celebrada ao meio-dia – a mocinha respondeu um pouco desapontada.

- Eu sei – Kagome replicou com calma. – Mas não vou levar duas horas para colocar um vestido e passar um pente pelos cabelos.

Os olhos de Rin desviaram-se para o vestido simples de algodão branco, estendido sobre a cama. Por uma razão que sua mente simplória não conseguia adivinhar, a "Kagome" havia insistido para que nada fosse dito na presença do "Sesshy" sobre o vestido que usaria no dia do seu casamento. E ele, com a indiferença típica dos homens por esses detalhes, parecia ter se esquecido de que a moça com quem ia se casar tinha chegado à ilha completamente despreparada para aquilo.

No entanto, a gregazinha pensou, a mais leve insinuação da "Kagome" teria sido suficiente para que ele mandasse vir, de uma daquelas lojas fabulosas que existiam em Rodes, tudo o que fosse necessário, evitando que ela se casasse com um vestido que, apesar de estar imaculadamente limpo, mostrava sinais de muitas lavadas.

Então, de repente, o rostinho de Rin iluminou-se. Mas, é claro, como tinha sido tola! Que importância podia ter o vestido que a noiva ia usar em seu casamento, se o noivo era cego?

Jaken franziu a testa quando, depois de bater à porta e pedir licença, entrou no quarto de Kagome. Cada uma das pessoas que trabalhavam na vila, cada um dos habitantes da ilha, estava num furor de excitamento, enquanto o noivo e a noiva pareciam ter sido envolvidos por uma capa de tristeza e depressão. Alguma coisa estava muito errada, ele sentia em seu coração. De todas as mulheres que tinham passado pela vida do "Sesshy" – e foram muitas, Jaken só tinha aprovado aquela. A moça esbelta, cujos olhos expressavam honestidade, de temperamento calmo voz gentil, dava-lhe a impressão de ter o antídoto contra as crises temperamentais e o gênio difícil do homem que o destino havia privado da visão.

Por que, então, o "Sesshy" fora ficando cada vez mais deprimido, à medida que o dia do seu casamento se aproximava? E por que, agora que esse dia tinha chegado, sua noiva tinha a aparência de um carneirinho sendo levado par o sacrifício?

- O "Sesshy" gostaria de falar com a senhorita o mais rápido possível. Ele está no escritório – avisou, com o rosto sério.

- Oh, a senhorita não deve ir! Não dá sorte o noivo ver a noiva antes da cerimônia, no dia do casamento – Rin exclamou. Depois, assustada com a gafe que havia cometido, tapou a boca com as mãos e fugiu dali.

- Obrigada, Jaken. – A calma de Kagome o surpreendeu. – Por favor, diga ao "Sesshy" que eu estarei lá dentro de alguns minutos.

Logo depois, ela entrou no escritório, que estava, como de costume, na penumbra. Seu coração deu um salto quando localizou a figura alta de Sesshoumaru sentado atas da escrivaninha, vestido com um terno cinza, que lhe dava a aparência formal de um homem de negócios. Seus dedos longos brincavam com uma caneta de prata, como Kagome já o vira fazer tantas vezes, quando estava impaciente para começar a ditar.

Ele vai me mandar tomar nota de uma carta! O pensamento histérico explodiu em sua mente. Uma carta dizendo:

"A quem possa interessar: a partir desse dia, a propriedade conhecida como Kagome Higurashi passa a ficar sob a completa jurisdição de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sua união receberá o nome de Companhia Matrimonial Taisho...".

Apesar de seus movimentos terem sido silenciosos, ele percebeu sua presença. Levantando-se, convidou-a educadamente:

- Não quer se sentar?

Kagome obedeceu, sentindo-se tão desamparada quanto uma pequena empresa que estivesse a ponto de ser incorporada por uma maior.

- Como você já deve saber – ele disse com seriedade, sentando-se de novo - hoje é o último dia da Quaresma, e tradicionalmente, para os gregos, um dia de luto e tristeza.

Kagome concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Então, lembrando-se de que ele não podia ver, respondeu:

- Durante o tempo que passei na ilha, percebi que a Páscoa tem tanta importância para o seu povo quanto o Natal tem para o meu.

- É o dia santo mais importante do calendário religioso grego. E todas as festas desse período são encaradas com muita seriedade. Primeiro, nós temos o carnaval, cujo fim marca o início da Quaresma, que é uma época de rigorosa penitência. Durante a última semana da Quaresma, a Semana Santa, a música, o canto, e todas as outras formas de divertimento são abolidos de nossas vidas. As únicas atividades permitidas são os serviços caseiros e os preparativos para a Páscoa. No Sábado de Aleluia, o rigor do luto começa a diminuir, e foi por isso que consegui que nosso casamento fosse celebrado hoje.

Que resposta ele espera de mim? Kagome pensou desesperada. Será que quer que eu dê pulos de alegria e grite "viva", quando há vários dias venho sendo atormentada pela suspeita de que fui manipulada novamente, desta vez por um homem mais do que acostumado a realizar os seus desejos?

- No entanto, depois de ter conseguido que o padre abrisse uma exceção para nós – Sesshoumaru continuou - percebi que precisava me curvar aos desejos dos habitantes da ilha e adiar o início da nossa festa de casamento para a meia-noite, que é a hora que representa, para eles, o fim do ano velho e o início do ano novo.

- Não me importo nem um pouco com isso – Kagome disse cerimoniosamente. – Na verdade, acho que é uma hipocrisia fazer uma festa de casamento, quando não temos nada para comemorar. Nossa união não passa de um simples negócio, necessário por causa da situação em que nos encontramos: você precisa de uma secretária, e eu acho que tenho o dever de fazer esse papel. Nosso casamento resolveu dois problemas: prendeu-me a você, de um modo muito mais forte que qualquer contrato de trabalho poderia fazer, e deu ao nosso relacionamento a aparência correta, que seu povo acha tão importante.

- Você fala como se estivesse convencida de que a situação está toda ao meu favor. Esqueceu-se de que vai ter uma posição social melhor, além da segurança que meu nome vai lhe dar? Isso, sem mencionar a pequena fortuna que pretendo depositar na sua conta bancária!

Sesshoumaru não podia ter deixado de ouvir a exclamação abafada que Kagome soltou, nem o barulho que fez ao se levantar, levada pelo orgulho.

- Parece-me que a grande desvantagem da riqueza é o medo de perdê-la – ela disse em voz baixa e calma. – Prefiro continuar como sou : pobre, mas raramente infeliz.

Os lábios másculos curvaram-se num sorriso de desprezo antes de Sesshoumaru deixar bem claro que não acreditava em suas palavras, e que a colocava na mesma categoria das mulheres que tinham lhe escrito, oferecendo seus serviços em troca de benefícios que ele acabara de citar. E terminou, numa voz fria e zombeteira:

- Você me surpreende... Pensei que toda lagarta quisesse se transformar em uma linda borboleta!

Teria sido bem mais fácil, para Kagome, perder a calma, dizer-lhe algumas verdades e ir embora da ilha, para sempre. Sesshoumaru estava usando a cegueira para liberar seu lado cruel, um lado que todo mundo tem, mas que a maioria dos seres humanos tenta suprimir. A ironia, o mau humor e a agressividade não eram causados pela cegueira: eram apenas partes de seu caráter, que desde o acidente se manifestavam de forma exagerada.

Quando voltou para o quarto, só um pensamento impediu-a de jogar seus poucos pertences numa mala e exigir que a levassem para Rodes: estar cega pelas lágrimas já era ruim; imagine, então, o que deveria ser ter que viver, para sempre, num mundo de escuridão total!

Kagome mal teve tempo para consertar o estrago feito pelas lágrimas, antes que Rin entrasse de supetão. Explodindo de felicidade e excitamento, a mocinha disse:

- Kaede acabou de dar os retoques finais na suíte nupcial. A senhorita precisa ir ver o "sperveri". Ficou esplêndido! – E ela suspirou, juntando as mãos em frente ao peito.

- Suíte nupcial? – Kagome repetiu bobamente, lançando um rápido olhar pelo quarto e não vendo nada de novo. – "Sperveri"... O que é isso pelo amor de deus?

Ela o viu, no momento em que pisou no quarto dominado por uma cama enorme, envolta completamente por uma cortina de seda, que caía desde o teto até o chão, de tal modo que os ocupantes da cama ficavam totalmente isolados do mundo exterior por dobras e mais dobras do tecido brilhante, inteiramente bordado à mão.

- É a cortina nupcial! – Ansiosa Rin empurrou-a para frente. – Toda noiva grega tem uma. Geralmente, elas passam de geração a geração, mas, como a senhorita é estrangeira e, a bem dizer, o "Sesshy" não tem família, as mulheres da ilha decidiram que o seu "sperveri" seria o presente delas. Desde o momento em que seu noivado foi anunciado, elas trabalharam dia e noite, revezando-se para terminá-lo a tempo. Veja – e ela puxou Kagome pela mão, enquanto a sorridente Kaede afastava a cortina para o lado - até as fronhas foram bordadas e enfeitadas com rendas!

Pasma, Kagome não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Nunca tinha lhe passado pela cabeça a idéia de que teria que dividir um quarto com seu marido-patrão. Verdade que era uma suíte, com uma saleta, um banheiro e um quarto de vestir, além do quarto de dormir; mas a cama sobressalente que vira no quarto de vestir, alguns dias atrás, quando estava conhecendo a vila, era pequena demais para acomodar a figura alta de Sesshoumaru. E não conseguia imaginar, de jeito nenhum aquele grego genioso sofrendo de cãibras, pela má posição de dormir, sem se queixar.

Achando que seu silêncio era devido à admiração que sentia pelo presente, as duas gregas sorriam felizes. Então Kaede, soltou uma exclamação aflita, os olhos fixos no relógio.

-"Ohi"! "Entheka"! – murmurou, levantando as mãos para o ar, num gesto de desespero.

- Já são onze horas – Rin traduziu rapidamente. – Precisamos nos apressar. Ainda temos muita coisa para fazer!

Kagome gostaria de lhes dizer que dez minutos eram mais do que suficientes para ela tomar um banho, colocar o vestido e passar um pente pelos cabelos, mas nem Kaede nem Rin dariam atenção às suas palavras. As duas corriam de um lado para o outro, preparando seu banho, escolhendo suas roupas de baixo e garantindo que tudo estava em ordem antes de se retirarem.

Exasperada, Kagome suspirou. Mas depois decidiu que seria uma pena desperdiçar a água perfumada que estava na banheira e tomou um banho demorado, antes de colocar, meio relutante, suas roupas de casamento: calcinhas e sutiã simples, sem nenhum enfeite, uma anágua, e finalmente o vestido de "chemisier" de algodão branco, que possuía há mais de três anos. Felizmente suas sandálias eram novas e, enquanto prendia as tirinhas de couro branco em volta do tornozelo, sentiu-se contente por ter feito, pelo menos uma vez na vida, uma extravagância de comprar uma coisa para si mesma.

Seus cabelos pretos curvaram-se, úmidos, em torno do pente, quando ela tentou fazê-los adquirir um ar mais sofisticado. Mas acabou desistindo da idéia, derrotada pelos cachos brilhantes e rebeldes.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, sentindo-se terrivelmente tensa, atravessou apressada o quarto, para responder à batida na porta. Quando a abriu, deu com Jaken parado na soleira. Seu rosto, em vez da costumeira expressão impassível, ostentava uma enorme indignação.

- O "Sesshy" gostaria de saber se a senhorita poderia lhe dedicar um minuto, o mais cedo possível – ele disse numa voz estrangulada, que mais parecia um pedido de desculpas.

Kagome achou tanta graça na fúria de Jaken, quase sorriu. Normalmente, por mais que se zangasse com as exigências de seu patrão, o grego não demonstrava nada.

- Eu irei imediatamente – respondeu com voz meiga, imaginando qual seria o último crime que o "Sesshy" havia cometido... Ou estava para cometer.

Quando entrou no escritório de Sesshoumaru, Kagome encontrou-o na mesma posição em que o deixara sentado atrás da escrivaninha, brincando com a caneta de prata, com dedos impacientes.

- Você veio! Ótimo! Aquele tolo do Jaken já estava me dando nos nervos com suas censuras, só porque preciso de sua ajuda para resolver um negócio. Eu lhe disse que você não se importaria!

- E não me importo, mesmo – Kagome concordou ainda estranhamente agitada pela lembrança do "sperveri" e de tudo o que ele significava. – Mas não dá para você encarar a situação do ponto de vista de Jaken? Ao contrário de você, ele tem todo o romantismo dos gregos, e está convencido, junto com os outros habitantes da ilha, que dentro de aproximadamente quinze minutos vai presenciar a união de duas pessoas apaixonadas. Jaken não sabe que, na verdade, o que vai assistir é a união de uma máquina de escrever com uma máquina de ditar.

O silêncio que se seguiu, Kagome quase se encolheu sob o exame das lentes escuras e sem vida.

- Está sendo sarcástica, por acaso, srta. Higurashi? – ele finalmente perguntou, por entre os dentes.

- Não, de jeito nenhum – respondeu, corando, pois não estava acostumada a mentir.

- Então, vamos trabalhar – ele disse, sem nenhuma delicadeza. – Recebi, agora há pouco, um telegrama que precisa de uma resposta urgente. Um dos meus homens está esperando para levá-la de lancha até Rodes, assim que ficar pronta. Portanto, como você pode ver, temos que nos apressar se quisermos que a resposta seja despachada antes da palhaçada que vai ser a nossa cerimônia de casamento.

O termo que Sesshoumaru usou não deu a menor idéia a Kagome do que ia ser a cerimônia, que teve início no momento em que eles saíram do escritório. Todos os criados da vila estavam no hall, às mulheres usando roupas tradicionais, de cores vivas e saias rodadas, com aventais bordados à mão e longos colares de contas coloridas; e os homens com calças bufantes, enfiadas em botas altas, camisas de cores alegres e casacos também bordados à mão, lenços no pescoço e chapéus de couro macio, colocados elegantemente em suas cabeças morenas.

A resposta de Sesshoumaru aos seus gritos de boas-vindas foi um palavrão murmurado baixinho. No entanto, quando Jaken aproximou-se, sorrindo abertamente e carregando uma bandeja onde estavam um copo de vinho, um bolo em forma de anel e uma colher de prata, ele deu um jeito de mostrar alegria ao beber o vinho, colocando depois algumas moedas no copo vazio, e engolindo em seguida um pedaço do bolo que fora cortado ao meio, com uma precisão simbólica.

Então Kaede adiantou-se para presentear Kagome com uma coroa de ramos de oliveira, para assegurar que fosse abençoada com muitos filhos, e um ramo de manjericão, para lhe dar sorte. Depois, indicou-lhe por meio de sinais que devia comer o restante do bolo, com a colher de prata.

Kagome obedeceu com uma tolerância bem-humorada, representando sua parte no que era, obviamente, um antigo ritual de casamento, que servia para assegurar a felicidade e muitos filhos. Quando terminou, e viu os rostos sorridentes e o ar de expectativa dos criados, ela percebeu que o pior ainda estava por vir, e esperou tensa. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas no momento em que Sesshoumaru virou-se, relutante, para ela, as mãos procurando, tateantes, e depois enterrando-se na carne macia de seus ombros.

Antes mesmo que a cabeça morena começasse a se inclinar, Kagome já sabia qual era a intenção de Sesshoumaru. Instintivamente, só pensando em evitar-lhe aquele embaraço, ergueu os lábios para os dele. O toque da boca máscula e firme foi tão refrescante quanto uma ducha de água fria, e tão atordoante quanto um copo de vinho. Em homenagem à assistência, Sesshoumaru não interrompeu logo o beijo, prolongou-o até que Kagome sentiu todas as suas emoções sofrerem o impacto de uma agonia doce e atordoante.

Foi então, naquele momento em que as mãos de Sesshoumaru a seguravam com firmeza, que o sangue corria acelerado em suas veias e que seu coração batia com a força de um tambor, que Kagome deixou de fingir, encarando o fato de que, apesar dos modos tirânicos, das palavras cruéis e do desgosto que ele parecia sentir por ela, estava apaixonada pelo autoritário senhor de Kairos...

* * *

Kagome se da conta que esta apaixonada pelo Sesshoumaru.

Obrigada Kagome unmei ( concerteza o casamento vai ter uma serie de crises ate que eles se entendam, a kagome ja se deu conta que o ama, temos que esperar para ver o que vai dar. Se ele vai voltar a enchergar? eu nao sei :p vai ter que acompanhar para saber, bjoos), dayahellmanns ( kagome sofre um bocado com ele mesmo continue acompanhando para ver o que esse casamento vai dar) e sayurichaan ( kkk tambem acho que a kikyou devaria recebe um pe na bunda, continue lendo, bjoo)


	6. Chapter 6

****

Capítulo 06

Mais tarde, Kagome só se lembraria da cerimônia de seu casamento como um borrão sem significado. Apenas algumas coisas permaneceram em sua mente, como cenas isoladas: a ida até a aldeiazinha, numa carroça toda enfeitada com fitas coloridas e puxada por um burrinho, com o grego moreno e de rosto duro a seu lado; os criados seguindo atrás, numa verdadeira procissão; os gritos de boas-vindas dos habitantes da ilha, reunidos na praça em frente à igreja; o interior calmo e cheio de solenidade da igreja, tão amado pelos gregos; as chamas amareladas das velas altas, presas nas paredes caiadas de branco; os bancos esculpidos, de madeira escura, e os quadros e ícones envoltos em panos de um vermelho-escuro, pois aquele ainda era um dia de luto, apesar de a Páscoa começar à meia-noite.

Só o bispo alto e barbado, vestido inteiramente de negro, causou uma impressão duradoura na mente de Kagome quando, depois de pronunciar uma série de palavras incompreensíveis e receber as respostas corretas, levantou as mãos para abençoar a aliança fria como uma algema, que estava sendo colocada em seu dedo. Um círculo de ouro que ia fazer o papel de um emblema de posse, mostrando ao mundo que ela agora fazia parte do império de negócios Taisho.

Kagome realizou seu primeiro dever, como esposa, guiando o marido na volta do altar, do interior da igreja até a praça apinhada de gente, usando palavras apenas, esforçando-se para não tocá-lo ou afastar os obstáculos que apareciam em seu caminho, aumentando sua autoconfiança com instruções ditas numa voz baixa, mas clara.

Sesshoumaru caminhou, aparentemente à vontade no meio da multidão excitada que lhes desejava felicidades, e só Kagome percebeu o tremendo esforço que aquele homem estava fazendo. Só ela conseguiu vislumbrar o horror que havia em caminhar cegamente para frente, conservando um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto dezenas de mãos batiam em seus ombros, agarravam seus braços e os seguravam para beijar-lhe as faces, dando-lhes os parabéns.

Consciente da enorme necessidade de ajuda que Sesshoumaru tinha, e do quanto ele dependia de sua habilidade para guiá-lo, Kagome não se afastou dele por um só momento, sorrindo e ostentando uma aparência tão relaxada e feliz quanto a de qualquer outra noiva. Com a mão do marido apoiada de leve em seu ombro, ela caminhou lentamente na direção da carroça, onde um sorridente Jaken esperava para levá-los à vila.

- Estamos quase chegando – ela disse, numa voz calma e baixa. – Mais dois passos para diante, e a carroça estará exatamente na sua frente.

Kagome sentiu vontade de gritar de alegria quando, seguindo as suas instruções, Sesshoumaru parou rente à escadinha na lateral da carroça. Com um gesto de cabeça, avisou Jaken para não interferir, e continuou a guiar o marido:

- Se levantar o pé, vai encontrar o primeiro dos dois degraus da escadinha. Acabando de subi-la, o banco da carroça vai estar logo à sua direita.

Os olhos de Jaken fixaram nela, voltando depois para a figura alta do patrão. Cheio de orgulho e admiração, ele observou o "Sesshy" superar os obstáculos em seu caminho, aparentemente sem dificuldade.

- Deus a abençoe, pequena "Kagome" – murmurou, tentando expressar sua gratidão através da garganta apertada pela emoção. – Eu rezei a Deus muitas vezes, pedindo ajuda para o "Sesshy". Agora, sei que minhas preces foram atendidas. Ele nos mandou à senhora... A sua pequena mensageira.

- Que bobagem, Jaken! – Kagome estava tão emocionada que sentiu medo de romper em lágrimas. – Acho que a solenidade da ocasião deixou você melancólico demais! – Um sorriso suavizou a severidade de suas palavras e foi com voz aflita que ela continuou: - Depressa, tire-nos daqui antes que a paciência do "Sesshy" se acabe.

Mais do que depressa, Jaken tocou o burrinho para frente e eles saíram sacolejando pela ruazinha calçada de pedras, tomando em seguida a estrada que levava à vila.

- O que é que vocês dois estavam cochichando? – O perfil de Sesshoumaru parecia ter sido esculpido a golpes de faca, tão dura era a sua expressão.

- Eu... Eu só estava pedindo a Jaken para andar depressa – Kagome balbuciou, sentindo que tinha sido pega em flagrante. – Está mais do que evidente, pelo menos para mim, que você está chegando no limite de sua resistência.

- Não minta para mim, Kagome.

Kagome, que já estava com os nervos à flor da pele, levou um susto quando ouviu o marido pronunciar o seu nome.

- Eu não sou surdo, nem débil mental – ele continuou – apenas cego. E os cegos precisam de honestidade das pessoas que estão em volta deles e que podem ver.

- Eu não menti... Não seria capaz de mentir para você, nunca! – Seu protesto foi feito numa voz que espelhava embaraço, sinceridade, pena e orgulho. Então, para seu alívio, o rosto dele relaxou vagarosamente, assumindo uma expressão despreocupada e calma.

- Estou quase acreditando que, ao contrário das suas companheiras de sexo, você é capaz de uma certa honestidade. Mas será que teria coragem de transformar a sua declaração em uma promessa? – perguntou com indiferença, se bem que alerta.

- Se quiser, posso assinar um contrato – Kagome respondeu sentindo-se, sem a menor lógica, muito magoada. – Uma vez que você confia tão pouco em mim, talvez a minha assinatura em um documento legal possa levá-lo a acreditar mais no que digo.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ela novamente, de modo que as lentes escuras e insensíveis fixaram-se em seu rosto, dando-lhe a impressão de penetrar até a sua alma. Ele tinha um ar cansado, e a acentuada ruga em torno de seus lábios mostrava a tensão em que se achava. Falou então, com secura:

- Eu não tenho outra escolha a não ser confiar em você. Você é minha esposa, e, no entanto vai continuar a ser uma estranha, pois a minha cegueira torna a nossa comunicação difícil. E sem comunicação é quase impossível criar um relacionamento profundo. – Fez uma pausa, depois continuou: - Pra mim, você não tem forma; não posso saber o que pensa pelas expressões de seu rosto, nem interpretar seus gestos. Nossa única forma de contato é a fala. Você parece sincera, mas acho que se sente inibida com a minha falta de visão, e como resultado escolhe muito as palavras que vai dizer, e deixa de reagir em várias situações em que estaria coberta de razão, se explodisse. Kikyou não toleraria o meu jeito de ser atual – ele comentou, como se estivesse lamentando a ausência da ex-noiva, o que magoou Kagome de um modo horrível. – Ela teria revidado sem a menor pena, dando-me aquilo que mais sinto falta, agora que não posso mais ler: a oportunidade de exercitar a minha mente, numa boa discussão.

Não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer, depois disso, e Kagome ficou em silêncio. Com poucas palavras, Sesshoumaru havia confirmado a suspeita dela de que continuava apaixonado por Kikyou, apesar de condenar a sua conduta. Ao mesmo tempo, com uma típica falta de diplomacia, deixara bem claro o desprezo que sentia pela esposa.

Mas, como no passado ele sempre tivera à sua disposição as mulheres mais belas e inteligentes de seu círculo social, escolhendo a beleza quando queria se divertir e a inteligência quando sua mente precisava de estímulo, Kagome podia compreender a sua frustração. Devia ser mesmo muito difícil ficar com uma noiva de segunda escolha, depois de ter tido Kikyou, que além de bonita era também inteligente.

O clímax daquela situação desastrosa aconteceu quando Jaken parou a carroça em frente à casa e eles desceram, sendo recebidos por um bando de crianças, que os acompanhou até a porta de entrada rindo e cantando.

- Kaede está esperando na soleira da porta, com uma bandeja cheia de copos – Kagome avisou, esforçando-se para manter a voz firme.

- São copos de mel e água – Sesshoumaru explicou tenso. – É o modo grego tradicional de dar as boas-vindas à noiva. Depois de esvaziados, os copos devem ser jogados por cima do ombro esquerdo, de preferência na direção de uma coisa dura, pois é considerado um sinal de má sorte um deles não se quebrar.

De repente, a paciência dele chegou ao fim, sem uma palavra de explicação, Sesshoumaru deixou Kagome e, passando por uma horrorizada Kaede, desapareceu no interior da vila, onde tudo lhe era familiar e poderia caminhar até o escritório sem precisar da ajuda de ninguém.

Emocionalmente arrasada, Kagome pegou um dos copos da bandeja, para beber a felicidade de seu casamento, pois sentia que devia isso aos supersticiosos habitantes da ilha. No entanto, não conseguiu evitar o tremor que percorreu seu corpo quando ouviu o barulho que o copo de Jaken fez, ao se despedaçar de encontro ao chão de pedra, com a impressão de que cada um daqueles caquinhos estava se enterrando em seu coração. Assustada, viu quando ele se abaixou para pegar a romã que Kaede colocara na soleira da porta, estendendo-a para ela. Jaken tinha a expressão trágica que só um grego que viu um noivo chutar para o lado a fruta que simbolizava sua intenção de dar amor e ternura à noiva podia ter.

Desconsolada e consciente da necessidade que tinha de pensar, Kagome dirigiu-se para o jardim, onde se sentou num banco isolado. Observando a enorme quantidade de flores que crescia ali, lembrou-se do jardinzinho mal cuidado e da casinha modesta em que vivia, na Inglaterra, e das imagens do pai e da irmã, que Sesshoumaru não quisera convidar para o casamento.

No início, Kagome tinha ficado magoada com a insistência dele para que se casassem rapidamente e quase em segredo, mas agora podia entender melhor as suas razões. Se casar por conveniência já era ruim, imagine só ter que realizar a cerimônia de casamento na frente de Kikyou, a mulher amada!

Ela levantou a cabeça quando ouviu o som de passos que se aproximavam, e soltou um profundo suspiro ao ver Jaken aparecer. Seu rosto feioso tinha uma expressão ansiosa, como se ele sentisse o único responsável pelo fato do noivo tê-la abandonado. Forçando um sorriso, Kagome agradeceu quando ele colocou uma bandeja sobre a mesinha rústica em frente ao banco e acendeu cerimoniosamente, uma espiriteira, sobre a qual ajeitou o "briki", uma panelinha de cobre de cabo longo contendo açúcar, café recém-moído e uma xícara de água. Quando a mistura ferveu, Jaken retirou-a do fogo, mexeu-a durante alguns segundos, e colocou-a para ferver novamente.

Pouco depois, ele encheu uma xícara minúscula com o líquido agridoce e estendeu-a para Kagome, junto com o inevitável copo de água fria.

- Vocês, gregos, consideram o café um remédio para todos os males! – Sorrindo de leve, Kagome aceitou a xícara que lhe era oferecida. – Deve ser irritante, para vocês, ver a sua bebida nacional ser rotulada como bebida árabe.

Jaken encolheu os ombros.

- Não é o nome que conta, mas o gosto. Já foi dito que existem trinta e cinco maneiras diferentes de se fazer café, mas só três perfeita. Para você, eu fiz o café "glikos", que quer dizer o café doce. Mas o "Sesshy" gosta do "schetos", o café feito sem nenhum açúcar. Que tal? Gostou? – ele perguntou, ansioso, depois que Kagome tomou o primeiro gole.

- Maravilhoso! – ela respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar aprovador.

O alívio do criado ao ouvir essas palavras foi enorme.

- Eu tinha certeza de que a senhora gostaria – disse com simplicidade. – Aqui na ilha, acreditamos que um homem que bebe só café "schetos" e uma mulher que prefere o "glikos" forma um par perfeito. Combinam tão bem quanto o doce em calda, de laranjas amargas, combina com o mel, que lhe dá um sabor mais suave, sem ser enjoativo.

Não era fácil adivinhar o tipo de pensamento que passava pela cabeça do grego; preocupado com o patrão, que estava sentado sozinho no escritório, ele a encorajava, disfarçadamente, a juntar uma colher de sua doce companhia à xícara de amarga solidão de Sesshoumaru.

Logo depois Jaken levantou-se, contente com a expressão do rosto de Kagome, que lhe assegurava que sua mensagem tinha sido recebida e seu desejo seria realizado. Mas, antes, ela precisava descobrir uma coisa.

- Jaken, você sabe por que a tia de Sesshoumaru não foi ao nosso casamento?

- Aquela bruxa velha e interesseira? – Sua surpresa foi grande. – O "Sesshy" seria capaz de andar vários quilômetros, só para evitar de se encontrar com ela. Por que, então, haveria de convidá-la para o seu casamento? – Vendo o olhar chocado de Kagome ele continuou apressadamente: - Ele tem sido bom para a tia, muito melhor do que ela merece se levarmos em conta às surras que lhe dava quando era garoto.

- Mas o fato de ela ter aceitado a responsabilidade de criá-lo mostra que não é inteiramente má – Kagome defendeu-se, sentindo-se gelada, apesar do sol que brilhava.

- Mesmo naquela época, ela já era uma bêbada – o criado contou. – O menino não passava de mais uma fonte de renda para a velha bruxa. Cada dracma que ele ganhava era gasto por ela no bar. Muitas vezes, se não fosse pela bondade dos vizinhos, o "Sesshy" teria passado fome.

Depois que ele se foi, Kagome continuou onde estava, olhando sem ver, completamente surda ao zumbido das abelhas, indiferente ao vôo das borboletas coloridas e ao aroma das flores à sua volta. Agora, tinha certeza de que Sesshoumaru Taisho havia se aproveitado da credulidade dela para tingir seus fins, forjando uma cena na qual ele aparecia como um homem solitário e magoado, ansioso para se reunir com a única pessoa que restava de sua família, mentindo com uma convicção que lhe partira o coração, despertando nela tanta pena e simpatia que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para diminuir a sua infelicidade. Até mesmo casar-se com ele!

Kagome levantou-se de um salto, fumegando de raiva. Sesshoumaru tinha dito que sentia falta de uma boa discussão! Pois bem, ela sentiria um enorme prazer em lhe dar a oportunidade de exercitar a mente, numa troca de palavras agressivas.

A indignação que sentia deus asas a seus pés, e em três tempos Kagome estava no escritório do marido. Mas, assim que entrou , percebeu que havia alguma coisa diferente ali. Hesitante, percorreu com os olhos o local escuro, cujas janelas estavam sempre fechadas para evitar a entrada do sol, que Sesshoumaru parecia achar insuportável. Toda a indignação que sentia desapareceu, dando lugar à piedade, quando viu o homem debruçado sobre a escrivaninha com a cabeça entre as mãos, numa atitude de desânimo total. Rapidamente, aproximou-se dele.

- O que foi que aconteceu? Está sentindo alguma dor?

A pergunta, feita com voz meiga, assustou Sesshoumaru, que levantou a cabeça de supetão. Kagome estacou abruptamente quando deu com os surpreendentes olhos cor de âmbar, que brilhavam como os de um gato na escuridão que os envolvia, tão cheios de vida que era difícil acreditar que não viam nada.

Rapidamente ele procurou os óculos, que usava como uma barreira contra a curiosidade das pessoas, e xingou baixinho quando não os encontrou logo. Kagome já os tinha visto a poucos centímetros das mãos do marido, examinando com pena os cortes recém-cicatrizados em volta dos olhos dele, o rosto contraído pela dor e os cílios surpreendentemente longos e espessos. Kikyou tinha razão! Ele era pecaminosamente bonito...

Nunca havia passado pela cabeça de Kagome que Sesshoumaru ainda pudesse sentir dores, nem que a arrogância e o desejo que manifestava constantemente de ser independente escondessem uma tremenda depressão.

- Posso fazer alguma coisa? – Com esforço, ela conseguiu falar isso num tom de voz calmo e competente. – Diga-me o que posso fazer, para ajudá-lo...

- Onde está Jaken?

Kagome sentiu o coração apertado quando ele passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros, num gesto de desamparo, que lhe deu o ar de um garotinho de escola.

- Por que é que esse maldito homem nunca está por perto quando preciso dele? E onde estão os meus óculos? Procure os meus óculos!

- Para que você precisa de Jaken? – ela perguntou com firmeza, ignorando o pedido dele. – Estou aqui e posso fazer tudo o que ele faz.

Kagome quase começou a chorar ao ver a expressão agoniada de Sesshoumaru, quando ele cobriu de novo os olhos com as mãos, e murmurou roucamente:

- Em algum lugar, em cima dessa escrivaninha, estão um vidro de colírio e alguns comprimidos. Pegue-os pra mim.

Kagome os encontrou sem dificuldade e, estendendo-lhe os dois comprimidos na palma da mão, disse:

- Há um copo de água ao lado de sua mão esquerda. – E continuou, quando ele acabou de engolir os comprimidos: - Agora incline a cabeça para trás, para eu poder pingar o colírio em seus olhos.

Mostrando uma obediência surpreendente, ele seguiu suas instruções sem reclamar, abençoadamente incapaz de ver cada centímetro do corpo de Kagome parecia se derreter sob aquele olhar cor de âmbar quando ela se inclinou para colocar o colírio.

- Pronto! – disse, dando um passo para trás, com os joelhos moles como geléia. – Agora fique um pouco nessa posição, com os olhos fechados, para o colírio ter tempo de se espalhar.

- Obrigado, enfermeira! – ele zombou a boca tensa relaxando aos poucos, na medida em que a dor passava. – Que bom que somos estranhos, um para o outro. Eu não conseguiria suportar a presença de uma pessoa que eu amasse numa, hora dessas.

Fazendo tudo para não demonstrar quanto estava magoada, e tentando dar à sua voz um tom despreocupado, Kagome perguntou:

- Você tem sempre essas dores, ou é só às vezes?

- Elas não são tão freqüentes quanto eram logo depois do acidente – Sesshoumaru admitiu, como se não gostasse de estar fazendo confidências. – Mas os médicos me disseram que, com o tempo, elas vão desaparecer completamente. Aí, só terei que enfrentar o vazio, sem dor.

- Como é ser cego? – ela perguntou, num sussurro. – É... É totalmente negro, cinza, ou simplesmente sem cor nenhuma?

Para seu alívio, ele não ficou ofendido com a pergunta, apesar de hesitar um pouco antes de lhe dar uma resposta.

- Na maior parte do tempo, meu mundo parece ser feito de algodão negro. Mas às vezes, quando acordo de manhã e abro os olhos, vejo sombras que se movem e cores. – Seus lábios se torceram numa careta de desânimo quando viu a exclamação abafada que saiu da boca de Kagome. – Por favor, não tente me encorajar com um falso otimismo. Aceitar a cegueira é um processo penoso e demorado, e não tenho a mínima intenção de esquecer a realidade por causa de algumas imagens ocasionais, que aparecem no meio da escuridão em que vivo. Já decidi que, quanto mais cedo eu me resignar com o fato de que eu sou um cego, mais cedo poderei reassumir o meu lugar na sociedade.

- E quando esse dia chegar, o que vai acontecer comigo? – Kagome perguntou baixinho.

Surpreso, como se nunca lhe tivesse passado pela cabeça um único pensamento a esse respeito, Sesshoumaru respondeu com crueldade:

- Você será amplamente recompensada, é claro! Não há lugar para anjos entre os simples mortais, e a sua utilidade vai acabar no dia em que eu sair de Kairos... Pronto para viver de novo.

Toda a simpatia, a pena e a ternura que Kagome sentia pelo marido desapareceram quando ela ouviu aquelas palavras cortantes e cruéis.

- Você é desumano – exclamou, dando um passo para trás. – Não passa de uma máquina sem sentimentos, programada para atingir um determinado fim, não importa o sofrimento que possa causar aos outros!

- É claro que eu não tenho esses sentimentos que você fala – ele concordou, aceitando suas palavras como um cumprimento. – Um homem não passa de empregado a patrão se for mole. Mas, ao contrário de você, eu sou honesto, o suficiente para admitir as minhas ambições e a determinação de torná-las realidade. Não a condeno por usar o casamento para conseguir um futuro seguro. Eu também já fui pobre e sei o que é isso. Mas não permita que sua consciência culpada a impeça de gozar o seu sucesso, Kagome... Relaxe e aproveite todas as vantagens que vai ter, agora que se casou com um homem rico!

- Eu não sou sua esposa! – Kagome negou desesperada. – Não me sinto casada com você! Estou me sentindo manipulada, enganada, um objeto ganho num jogo! E me recuso a ficar em Kairos um minuto além do necessário – declarou com voz abafada, ao mesmo tempo em que se dirigia para a porta, cega por lágrimas de humilhação. – Amanhã, vou embora para casa! E lhe garanto que mal posso esperar para deixar esta ilha para sempre!

* * *

Sera que Kagome realmente ira deixar a ilha? Complicaçoes ja aparecem no casamento.

Obrigada Sayurichaan ( realmente quem nao se apaixona pelo Sesshy? *-*, continue lendo, bjoos), dayahellamnns ( bom eles vao ter muita dificuldade no casamento, bjoo) e Kagome unmei ( Ah vc sabe o sesshoumaru é muito orgulhoso vai ser dificil ele aceitar que esta apaixonado, e pode ter certeza que a kikyou ira se arrepender de ter deixado ele, bjoos)

Ate amanha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 0 7**

Durante o resto do dia Kagome se escondeu em seu quarto, trêmula como um animalzinho preso em uma armadilha. Seu nervosismo não melhorou em nada quando Kaede e Rin entraram e começaram a transferir suas coisas para a suíte nupcial. No fim, não conseguiu mais agüentar e, numa atitude quase histérica, colocou-as para fora, fechando a porta com força.

Não comeu nada durante tarde toda, e só o pensamento de ter que descer para o jantar preparado com todo o carinho por Kaede, em homenagem aos noivos, deixava-a doente. Sabia que, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguiria partilhar aquela refeição com um homem de corpo e alma marcados, um homem cuja infância amarga o deixara convencido de que todas as mulheres eram mercenárias, cujo afeto nunca era dado livremente, mas só em troca de alguma coisa! Um homem que tinha alcançado o sucesso, levado por uma fria determinação e uma desconfiança cínica e total por seus semelhantes!

Vagarosamente, a escuridão da noite tomou conta de tudo. Olhando pela janela, Kagome contemplou maravilhada, as inúmeras luzinhas que pareciam sobrevoar a superfície azulada do mar, mas que na realidade não passavam das lanternas de acetileno, amarradas na proa dos "grigri", os barquinhos vermelhos que saíam todas as noites do porto, à procura de polvos e lulas.

A batida na porta ecoou através do quarto silencioso com um tiro, assustando-a.

- Vá embora! – O pedido espontâneo saiu aos trancos de seus lábios frios. – Não quero falar com ninguém!

Kagome não havia pensado em trancar a porta, pois os criados sempre pediam licença para entrar. Mas a pessoa que estava ali, evidentemente não tinha intenção de ser ignorada. A maçaneta girou, a porta abriu e uma figura alta entrou no quarto. Antes mesmo de ouvir sua voz, ela já sabia que era Sesshoumaru.

- Você vai ter que me guiar, pois não conheço a disposição dos móveis deste quarto – ele disse delicadamente, sem o menor tom de comando na voz. Parecia tão vulnerável tão dependente de sua cooperação, que Kagome teve de sufocar a vontade que tinha de recusar ajuda.

- Estou sentada ao lado da janela – orientou, esforçando-se para falar com calma. – E não existe nada entre nós.

Com uma segurança que mostrava claramente a confiança total que tinha nela, Sesshoumaru avançou na direção de sua voz com tanta rapidez que ela não pôde evitar uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Eu sou como uma abelha atraída pelo perfume das flores – ele explicou. – E nenhum perfume é tão gostoso quanto o das rosas. Use-o sempre – pediu, parando a poucos centímetros de onde Kagome estava – não mude nunca. Para mim, ele se transformou em uma característica sua, algo que só associo a você.

- Uma vez que este é o único perfume que tenho – ela lhe disse cerimoniosamente, desconfiada daquela mudança de atitude e do charme que a estava deixando mole – um presente de aniversário extravagante da minha irmã,sou forçada a usá-lo com cuidado, e só em ocasiões especiais.

- E que ocasião mais poderia ser mais especial do que o dia do seu casamento? – Sesshoumaru perguntou suavemente, sorrindo com uma ternura que a fascinou.

- O... Que você quer? – ela quis saber, lembrando-se com amargura de que ele era um homem diabólico e que aquele ar de bondade só podia ser fingimento.

- Eu vim lhe pedir desculpas – ele murmurou num tom que fez Kagome se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés. – Quero que me perdoe e tente não dar importância aos comentários que faço levado pela frustração e pela dor. Eu tento combater a depressão que às vezes toma conta de mim, e quase sempre consigo. Mas hoje – continuou passando a mão pela testa num gesto de desânimo e cansaço – a cerimônia do nosso casamento, as pessoas, o barulho deixaram-me tão tenso que não pude suportar. Não posso lhe dizer quanto sinto Kagome, ter descarregado a minha frustração em você.

Em toda a sua vida, Kagome nunca havia conseguido resistir a um pedido daqueles, principalmente quando feito com tanta ternura e humildade. Mas naquele momento ela hesitou, pois uma vozinha interior a avisava para tratar com cautela o homem que tinha o seu coração nas mãos. Ainda estava indecisa, sem saber que atitude tomar, quando ouviu o som distante de uma canção, que chegava através da janela aberta. Era uma canção alegre, cantada por muitas vozes e acompanhada pela música de flautas, violinos, cítaras e bandolins.

- Olhe para a janela e me diga o que vê – ele pediu delicadamente. Uma exclamação de surpresa saiu de seus lábios quando ela olhou para fora. Era como se as estrelas do céu tivessem descido a terra e estivessem avançando lentamente na direção da vila, pela estradinha que ligava à aldeia.

- Parece que todos os habitantes da ilha resolveram nos visitar – disse. – E todos estão carregando tochas acesas!

- Velas – Sesshoumaru corrigiu, aproximando-se tanto, que o coração de Kagome quase parou. – Durante a missa que é rezada um pouco antes da meia-noite, no Sábado de Aleluia, as velas do interior da igreja vão sendo apagadas aos poucos, até que à meia-noite em ponto a igreja está numa escuridão total. Logo depois, o padre sai da sacristia, carregando uma vela acesa, e anuncia ao mundo que Cristo ressuscitou. Os sinos começam a tocar e ele acende, com a sua, as velas dos que estão mais perto dele. Estes, por sua vez, acendem as dos que estão logo em seguida, e assim por diante. E todos trocam os desejos costumeiros dessa ocasião: "Cristos anesti! Alithos anesti"! Isso quer dizer: "cristo ressuscitou! Ele realmente ressuscitou!".

Durante alguns segundos, os dois contemplaram em silêncio a multidão que se aproximava. Depois ele continuou:

- Os habitantes da ilha estão vindo nos desejar tudo de bom, protegendo cuidadosamente suas velas, para que não se apaguem e eles possam traçar uma cruz no batente da porta e das janelas, com a fumaça. Além disso, eles vão reacender as pequenas lamparinas que Kaede já deve ter colocado debaixo de cada ícone. É o modo que eles têm de desejar as bênçãos de Deus para a nossa casa. Para nós, gregos, um novo ano está começando, Kagome, e é hora de esquecer as ofensas, fazer as pazes com nossos inimigos e dar início a uma vida nova. Não quer adotar os nossos costumes? – Os lábios másculos encostaram-se à orelha dela. – Não quer perdoar os meus erros e descer comigo, para receber os nossos convidados?

Os primeiros habitantes da ilha já estavam quase na porta da casa quando Kagome decidiu que podia ser generosa e descer com Sesshoumaru, pois aquela era a última noite que passaria ali.

- Está bem... – concordou em voz baixa e trêmula. – Eu aprendi a amar e respeitar o povo desta ilha nestes dias que fiquei aqui, e é por causa deles que farei o que me pede.

No momento em que eles chegaram ao jardim para cumprimentar todos os moradores da ilha, já havia lanterninhas coloridas penduradas nos galhos de todas as árvores. Inúmeras mesas de vime tinham sido colocadas nos caminhos entre os canteiros de flores, cobertas com toalhas de branco imaculadas, e em cima da cada uma delas havia uma cesta cheia de ovos cozidos, com as cascas pintadas de vermelho vivo, vários pratos, talheres, copos, garrafas de vinho e pãezinhos frescos.

Em pé ao lado do marido, sendo beijada no rosto por cada um daqueles visitantes de olhos escuros e brilhantes, que não escondiam sua intenção de se divertirem, Kagome começou a ficar um pouquinho mais animada, contagiada pela atmosfera de excitamento, bem-estar, calor e amizade que emanava de seus convidados. A beleza tranqüila do ambiente também ajudou, e o jardim banhado pela luz prateada da lua cheia, que brilhava por cima dos enormes ciprestes e dos pinheiros cheirosos, as lanterninhas coloridas, que pareciam pedras preciosas por entre os galhos das árvores, o céu estrelado e a brisa que soprava por entre as oliveiras, descendo a colina até encontrar o mar, que de tão manso mais parecia um espelho, acabaram com a sua depressão.

- " Yassou"!

O brinde tradicional entoado por dezenas de vozes, quando os gregos levantaram os copos para saudar o " Sesshy" e sua tímida noiva, a fez sorrir de leve. Com a aparência mais relaxada que ela já vira Sesshoumaru disse:

- Precisamos retribuir o brinde. Quer beber a saúde deles comigo?

Kagome aceitou o copo contendo uma dose mínima de "ouzo", uma bebida alcoólica incolor, que ficava de um branco opaco quando misturada com água.

Como se pudesse ver a careta que ela fez ao tomar o primeiro gole, Sesshoumaru riu um riso leve e despreocupado, que a fez levantar rapidamente os olhos surpresos para ele.

- O gosto pela nossa bebida nacional só vem aos poucos – ele explicou, os dentes muitos brancos formando um lindo contraste com a pele queimada de sol. – Com o tempo, você vai precisar cada vez menos de água, para bebê-la. No fim, quando gostar de seu sabor de aniz, poderá sentir todos os seus efeitos, que são bem potentes.

- Não creio que isso possa acontecer. – Kagome já havia relaxado, mas seu tom de voz estava longe de ser amigável. – Aprendi, à minha própria custa, que as coisas que parecem mais inofensivas são, na realidade, as mais perigosas. Resumindo, aprendi a lição que muitas outras pessoas aprenderam antes de mim: não confiar nunca nos gregos, principalmente naqueles que vêm oferecendo presentes!

- Mesmo numa ocasião como esta? – Sua voz soou rouca, quando ele deslizou a mão pelo braço de Kagome, procurando os dedos dela.

Em volta deles, os alegres moradores da ilha já se acomodavam nas mesas, decididos a aproveitar ao máximo a festa que Kaede e suas ajudantes haviam lhes preparado. Mais tarde a ausência dos dois seria notada, mas naquele momento, perdidos na sombra de uma das árvores, estavam tão sozinhos quanto numa praia deserta.

Kagome tentou afastar-se quando sentiu a carícia fria de um novo aro de ouro deslizando por seu dedo, mas não conseguiu vencer Sesshoumaru e teve que se submeter à humilhação de ver outro símbolo de sua posse, ao lado da aliança que já usava. Não teria suportado se ele tivesse tentado fazê-la usar o anel de diamante que fora de Kikyou, ou mesmo uma réplica dele. Felizmente, o anel que acabara de receber era completamente diferente, feito com uma única pérola, rosada e perfeita, em forma de lágrima.

- Gosta dele? – ele perguntou asperamente, frustrado por não poder ver a reação dela e por seu silêncio. – Foi imperdoável, de minha parte, ter esquecido que você não tinha um anel de noivado.

Kagome tentou desesperadamente impedir que as lágrimas que inundavam seus olhos escorressem, dizendo-se que não podia deixar que ele percebesse quanto a magoara com aquele presente escolhido ao acaso, com a ajuda de Jaken, num dos inúmeros catálogos que enchiam o seu escritório. Catálogos ostentando nomes de joalherias famosas, que não hesitariam em atender ao pedido de um freguês conhecido, recebido através de um simples telegrama.

- É um presente muito bonito, mas completamente desnecessário – disse num tom de voz frio e cerimonioso.

- Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer sobre uma pérola considerada perfeita? Uma pérola que se diz ter sido criada pela Rainha da Noite, quando se sentia infeliz por ter visto uma linda princesa ser separada do homem que amava pelos deuses do mal? Ela chorou, e à medida que suas lágrimas caíam do céu escuro eram tocadas pelos raios de luar e se transformaram em pérolas, quando mergulhavam nas águas do mar. Será que a Rainha da Noite derramou suas lágrimas em vão, Kagome? – Sesshoumaru levou a mão da esposa aos lábios e beijou cada ponta de cada um dos dedos rosados. – Eu comprei esse anel há muitos anos, por que gostei do seu brilho, um brilho que parece combinar com a frieza do luar com o calor do sol nascente. E guardei-o até hoje, esperando encontrar uma mulher que tivesse as mesmas qualidades da mais feminina das jóias: uma mulher de pele macia e suave, sem nada da dureza que a gente geralmente associa aos diamantes; uma mulher completamente natural, sem a sofisticação que parece ser tão importante nos dias de hoje. Enfim, uma mulher que pudesse ser escolhida como o símbolo da pureza, da modéstia e do amor.

O cumprimento sincero e gentil fez uma onda de calor invadir o corpo gelado de Kagome. Como se sentisse a incerteza e a timidez que a dominavam, Sesshoumaru removeu os óculos escuros e impessoais e colocou-os no bolso, antes de puxá-la para si, num abraço cheio de ternura.

- Você é minha esposa! – disse com voz emocionada. – No entanto, tudo o que conheço de você é a sua voz. Não quer permitir que eu a conheça melhor, do único jeito que ainda me resta... Pelo tato?

Kagome sentia-se cada vez mais fraca sob a carícia daquela mão máscula que deslizava por seu rosto.

- Você sabe – Sesshoumaru começou, voltando ao tom suave e brincalhão, doce como mel – que não faço a mínima idéia de qual é a sua altura? Não sei se você é rechonchudinha, ou esbelta; e se seus cabelos são claros, ou escuros; se a sua pele é clara como o leite, ou rosada como um pêssego?

Sentindo a respiração dele sobre as pálpebras que havia abaixado rapidamente, para esconder o pânico que a invadira, Kagome estava envergonhada da onda de alívio que tomou conta de si ao lembra-se de aqueles olhos brilhantes e cor de âmbar eram cegos e não podiam desvendar o segredo que de um coração que batia apressado de esperança, mas que não conseguia se livrar do peso da dúvida.

Tomando o silêncio de Kagome como permissão, Sesshoumaru colocou as mãos espalmadas sobre a sua cabeça e começou a deslizá-las vagarosamente para baixo, traçando a curva das maçãs do rosto, a inclinação dos ombros delicados, continuando ao longo dos braços que ela conservava soltos e imóveis ao lado do corpo.

Com as emoções num verdadeiro turbilhão, sentindo-se assustada como um passarinho preso numa armadilha, Kagome imaginava, em pânico, se aquele grego, tão experiente, que antes escolhia as suas companheiras entre as mulheres mais lindas e sofisticadas do mundo, fazia uma idéia da sensualidade e do desejo que suas mãos despertavam nela, na medida em que deslizavam, suavemente, ao longo da coxa. Será que ele percebia o estrago que provocava em seus nervos à flor da pele, quando se demorava mais em um ponto, como se os pensamentos dele tivessem se desviado do que fazia?

- Você é mais esbelta do que Kikyou, apesar de ter a mesma altura. Também se parece com ela fisicamente?

- Tanto quanto uma cópia desbotada se parece com o original – ela respondeu, sentindo pela primeira vez na vida ter que admitir isso.

Essa resposta corajosa despertou nele uma reação que surpreendeu Kagome. Abruptamente seus braços a envolveram, puxando-a de encontro ao peito musculoso com uma força assustadora.

- Por que está se diminuindo tanto? – ele perguntou num murmúrio entre terno e zangado, que a fez corar, confusa. – Eu me recuso a acreditar que uma pessoa que tem os cabelos macios como seda, cuja pele tem a textura do veludo e o perfume atordoante de uma rosa branca, cujo corpo treme de encontro ao meu, traindo uma natureza tão apaixonada quanto o "meltemi", o vento tempestuoso que refresca o calor de nossos verões quentes e secos, possa ser menos que perfeita. "Parakalo!" – ele gemeu de repente. – Tenha pena do meu sofrimento... Deixe-me provar a sua doçura!

Sesshoumaru apossou-se dos lábios de Kagome num movimento rápido, com a precisão de uma abelha à procura do néctar, e beijou-a até que ela se sentiu exausta, desgastada pelo mar tempestuoso de uma paixão turbulenta.

A felicidade de Kagome não diminuiu durante as horas que se seguiram. Juntos, eles dançaram ao som da música dos violinos e das flautas, e ouviram as canções de amor que a habilidade do tocador de "bouzouki" tornava intoleravelmente emocionantes, despertando dor e prazer nos corações de seus ouvintes, transformando a simpatia em amizade, e inflamando a paixão até quase o ponto de virar amor.

O cansaço foi completamente esquecido quando todos se sentaram para comer. No meio de uma atmosfera de alegria, os ovos vermelhos foram distribuídos, e uma competição animada começou cada um batendo seu ovo no do vizinho, até que só sobrou um deles com a casca vermelha inteira. Depois disso, foi servida uma sopa deliciosa, e em seguida os carneiros que estavam sendo assados em espetos colocados sobre um braseiro.

Kagome ouviu o riso de Sesshoumaru soar, em resposta à brincadeira de um dos convidados. Rapidamente ela virou a cabeça na direção do som tão pouco conhecido, uma exclamação de surpresa saindo de seus lábios entreabertos, e foi imobilizada pela visão dos olhos cor de âmbar, atentos como os de um caçador, e que pareciam deixar um rastro de fogo sobre o seu rostinho feliz.

- Você me parece cansada, "elika" – ele brincou, causando um choque em Kagome ao fingir que não podia enxergar.

Ela corou, imaginando se ele realmente a achava tão doce quanto o mel grego, e ficou vermelha como um pimentão quando ouviu o marido confidenciar, em tom de intimidade:

- Nossos convidados entenderão perfeitamente se os deixarmos agora... – Sem lhe dar chance de protestar, Sesshoumaru levantou-se, puxando-a pela mão. – "Kalispera", meus amigos! – falou em voz alta para a multidão que sorria abertamente. – Ou melhor, "hereti", pois já é quase manhã! Minha noiva está cansada e espero que nos desculpem por nos retirarmos agora.

- "Endaksi! Endaksi"!

Os gritos de aprovação os acompanharam quando, com a mão do marido pousada de leve sobre o seu ombro, Kagome guiou-o na direção da casa, a boca seca, o rosto corado e as emoções num verdadeiro turbilhão. Apesar de confusa, ela estava ansiosa, e muito de sua timidez tinham desaparecido sob as carícias leves, os murmúrios tranqüilizadores, os beijos rápidos e o vinho grego, com a qual fora bombardeada durante àquelas horas de sonho.

Um tremor súbito percorreu seu corpo quando, num acordo silencioso, passaram sem se deter pela porta de seu quarto, na direção da suíte nupcial. O "sperveri" brilhava a luz da lua, tão delicado quanto uma teia de aranha, e Kagome parou no meio do quarto com a cabeça baixa, sentindo-se mais uma vez culposamente grata pela cegueira que impedia Sesshoumaru de ver sua enorme timidez.

- Não tenha medo de mim, "ágape mou" – ele murmurou virando-a de frente para ele, os olhos cor de âmbar brilhando como os de um gato na escuridão. – Eu vou ser delicado, prometo!

Seu toque fez uma torrente de emoções escaldantes percorrerem o seu corpo gelado.

- Oh, Sesshoumaru... – ela sussurrou, caindo nos braços dele como uma criança confiante. – Agora que sei que você me ama, o único medo que tenho é de perdê-lo! Jaken disse que você tem o toque de Midas... Por favor, eu lhe imploro, dê-me amor... Ensine-me a transformar em ouro o que não tem valor!

* * *

Kagome esta feliz, parece que se entederao, sera que vai durar por muito tempo?

Obrigada Kagome Unmei ( Concerteza a Kagome é ingenua demais, e agora que esta apaixonada ela vai sair cada vez mais magoada, continue acompanhando, bjoos)

Ate Amanha bjoos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

A brisa que entrava pela janela entreaberta levantava a barra do "sperveri", fazendo o véu de seda farfalhar em volta de Kagome, que tinha a impressão de estar coberta por uma cortina de borboletas que batiam as asas, todas ao mesmo tempo.

Seu coração se acelerou quando viu o travesseiro amarfanhado ao lado do seu, a fronha imaculadamente branca, enfeitadas com renda, toda amarrotada no lugar onde a cabeça do seu marido descansara. Ele tinha ido embora, deixando-a sozinha depois do amor.

Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios quando se mexeu, o corpo entorpecido reagindo como um feixe de nervos, ao lembrar que, mais uma vez, tinha usado e abusado de seus sentimentos, colocando-a de lado em seguida.

A personalidade complexa de Sesshoumaru Taisho estava totalmente fora de sua compreensão. É verdade que sabia que ele era dono de uma mente calculista, e que a sua desconfiança do sexo feminino era um sentimento arraigado, que vinha de seus tempos de infância. Sabia também que o acidente que sofrera havia ferido não só seus olhos como também a sua alma, deixando-o ainda mais descrente em relação aos seus semelhantes. No entanto, mesmo assim, ainda lhe parecia impossível que ele pudesse ter descido tão baixo, só para conseguir o queria.

Kagome estava louca de vontade de se arrastar para fora da cama e entrar num banho refrescante, mas seu corpo parecia esgotado, tão vazio e sem vida quanto o dos carneirinhos que tinha visto assando sobre o braseiro, na noite anterior.

No entanto, poucas horas atrás, ela se sentia mais vibrante e cheia de vida do que jamais estivera em toda a sua existência. Sesshoumaru devia ter mesmo muita experiência, para afastar seus temores com tanta facilidade e tão completamente, a ponto de ela lhe entregar, sem reservas, tudo o que tinha para dar. Ele fizera o papel do noivo delicado e cheio de ternura com tanta convicção, que Kagome fora completamente enganada. Principalmente quando, depois de atingirem o ápice do prazer físico, ele a aninhara de encontro ao peito, murmurando junto aos lábios macios, que tinham sidos esmagados pelos deles no auge da paixão:

- Kagome, você é tão generosa e confiante, que me faz sentir vergonha do que existe de pior em mim e me faz duvidar da minha crença de que não existe criatura mais selvagem do que a mulher! – Seus dedos acariciavam de leve o rosto de Kagome. – Neste momento, estou convencido de que Deus fez as rosas com o que sobrou depois que criou a mulher...

Um soluço angustiado escapou da garganta de Kagome, que virava e revirava na cama coberta pelo "sperveri" farfalhante, torturada pela lembrança das mentiras que haviam saído com tanta facilidade dos lábios de Sesshoumaru, antes de ele se livrar de seu abraço amoroso, transformando seu paraíso num verdadeiro inferno.

Os gregos raramente tomam café da manhã, por isso Kagome ficou surpresa quando, depois de ter tomado um banho que não a ajudou em nada, e enfiado uma roupa qualquer, Rin apareceu com uma bandeja contendo uma jarrazinha com mel, um bule de café e algumas fatias de pão.

- O "Sesshy" disse que é para a senhora comer até a última migalha – a mocinha avisou, olhando-a com respeito. – E disse, também, para a senhora ir se encontrar com ele no escritório, quando acabar.

Kagome corou consciente do fato de estar sendo tratada com o respeito devido a uma rara gata egípcia.

- Obrigada, Rin, mas deixe só o café e leve o resto embora.

- Mas... – a mocinha começou a protestar.

- Eu não estou com fome – Kagome insistiu com firmeza – por isso faça o favor de fazer o que pedi.

Kagome não tinha intenção de ser autoritária, mas o orgulho deu à sua voz um tom que Rin, na sua ingenuidade, associou com seu novo estado de mulher casada.

- Sim, senhora – respondeu, curvando-se numa mesura. – Vou fazer o que a senhora mandou.

O pequeno incidente serviu para piorar ainda mais o estado de nervos de Kagome. Estava tão arrasada, emocionalmente, que nem conseguiu tomar a xícara de café deixada pela criada. Com um suspiro, empurrou para longe a xícara, imaginando como poderia encontrar um pouco de esperança para continuar a viver, quando sua situação parecia não ter nenhuma.

Sesshoumaru estava certo em sua suposição: ela agora se sentia presa a ele. Kikyou não teria dado a mínima importância para aquela chantagem emocional e iria embora sem a menor dor de consciência. Mas ela não conseguiria nunca mentir para o pai, afirmando que o seu casamento poderia ser anulado, quando sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que não havia mais a menor chance disso.

- Você está aí, "elika"?

Com a segurança de um gato no escuro, ele a encontrara guiado pelo aroma de rosas, o perfume que lhe pedira para usar sempre. Recostado no batente da porta, vestido casualmente com calça jeans e camiseta preta, que delineava seu peito e seus ombros largos como se fosse uma segunda pele, Sesshoumaru parecia tão inofensivo quanto um tigre. Incapaz de encontrar o brilhante olhar cor de âmbar, mesmo sabendo que ele não podia enxergar, Kagome fixou os olhos no cinto que envolvia o corpo atlético e esbelto do marido.

- É claro que estou aqui – respondeu com calma. – Estou exatamente onde você gostaria que eu estivesse... Afinal, você não consegue sempre o quer?

- Nem sempre. – Sesshoumaru caminhou para ela, lembrando-lhe com cinismo: - Às vezes, tenho que me contentar com coisas de segunda escolha.

A crueldade dessas palavras trouxe à mente de Kagome seu complexo de inferioridade, e foi só com muito esforço que ela conseguiu abafar uma exclamação de dor, que teria mostrado a Sesshoumaru que sua seta tinha atingido o alvo. Concentrando-se com firmeza em apenas manifestar indiferença, ela disse, por entre os lábios gelados:

- Mas a vida é assim mesmo. Dificilmente ela nos dá o que queremos... E agora, vamos ter que aprender a viver com o fato de que tivemos que desistir de nossos ideais para pegar o que tínhamos à mão.

Quando a cabeça morena se levantou abruptamente, Kagome adivinhou que nunca passara pela cabeça dele que ela também poderia estar descontente com a realidade, que ela também poderia carregar no coração uma imagem do homem ideal, com quem gostaria de se casar um dia. E Sesshoumaru não parecia nem um pouco feliz com essa idéia.

- Suponho que, como acontece com a maioria das puritanas – ele rosnou – seu homem ideal deve ser igualzinho a seu pai. Provavelmente um homem moderado, de gestos delicados, e tão desapegado ao dinheiro que logo você seria obrigada a pegar roupa para lavar em casa, se não quisesse morrer de fome!

- A pobreza pode ser encarada de muitos modos – Kagome replicou com indiferença, recusando – se a discutir com ele. - Se eu pudesse escolher, teria preferido ser rica de amor do que me tornar um membro de uma sociedade composta pelos pobres mais bem vestidos, bem alimentados e mal acostumados do mundo inteiro!

Com um leve interesse, ela observou o sangue espalhar vagarosamente pelo rosto do marido. Mas logo afastou da cabeça a idéia absurda de que Sesshoumaru Taisho fosse capaz de sentir uma emoção tão humana quanto à vergonha. Então ele lhe lembrou, com uma falta de sentimentos e uma brutalidade tão grandes que ela até se encolheu:

- Você teve a oportunidade de fazer essa escolha, meu anjo, e optou pelo toque de Midas... E até mesmo implorou para que eu a ensinasse a transformar em ouro o que não tem valor!

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Kagome conseguisse se dominar o suficiente para falar. E, mesmo assim, não foi capaz de dizer mais do que umas poucas palavras.

- Eu não tinha vontade de aprender a odiar – disse baixinho, fixando os olhos magoados no rosto moreno e irônico dele – mas agora vejo que fui uma tola, esperando aprender outra coisa que não fosse o ódio de um homem que não sabe o que é bondade e a consideração, e que não tem a mínima noção do que seja o amor!

- Mas você não pode negar que eu sei o que é paixão, não é? – caçoou Sesshoumaru que, como Eros, o deus do desejo, não tinha o menor escrúpulo em fazer uma pessoa sofrer, desde que pudesse ter o que queria. Com um movimento rápido e felino, ele cobriu a distância que o separava de Kagome, agarrando-a pelos ombros com mãos que mais pareciam garras.

Sabendo que seria inútil lutar, ela não fez nenhuma tentativa de escapar, esperou imóvel, pelo próximo golpe. Ele tirou os óculos escuros e, quando a cabeça morena se inclinou sobre a sua, Kagome surpreendeu o brilho flamejante dos seus olhos, tão alertas e cheios de vitalidade que parecia impossível que não pudessem enxergar a palidez de cera do seu rosto, os lábios trêmulos e brancos, e a expressão de puro terror que apareceu em seus próprios olhos.

- Eu posso ter perdido a visão, "elika" – ele disse com selvageria – mas o resto de mim está funcionando perfeitamente bem... Bem demais até! Até ontem à noite, eu não tinha idéia da falta que o conforto feminino estava me fazendo... Mas agora, meu anjo – suas mãos puxaram-na para mais perto – eu me sinto como uma pessoa faminta na frente de um banquete, e não tenho a mínima intenção de resistir ao desejo de me satisfazer!

Sesshoumaru agarrou-a com a mesma facilidade com que os garotos da aldeia agarravam os pombos selvagens que pousavam na ilha, esmagando-a de encontro ao corpo musculoso e empurrando-a para trás, para a cama que ele sabia que estava diretamente à sua frente, por causa do "sperveri" que lhe roçava o rosto.

Com uma facilidade que mostrava o quanto era experiente, ele deslizou a mão para cima, ao longo da espinha de Kagome, até que seus dedos encontraram o fecho do zíper do vestido dela. Sem hesitar, abriu-o até o final, bem abaixo da cintura, antes de afastar dos ombros macios as alças do vestido simples de algodão. Então, com um gemido de prazer, puxou o corpo trêmulo e esbelto de encontro ao peito e procurou a boca da esposa, beijando-a com ternura no início, vagarosamente, como um "connesseur" saboreia um vinho novo. Mas logo em seguida seu beijo se tornou mais profundo e, aos poucos, Kagome foi se sentindo drogada de paixão.

Para sua vergonha, poucos segundos se passaram antes que os beijos ardentes e as carícias profundamente íntimas despertassem nela uma chama que explodiu num desejo selvagem, num prazer tão grande que os fundiu num único ser. Aos poucos, o êxtase que os envolveu naquele momento diminuiu, deixando Kagome caída, exausta e trêmula, de encontro a um peito sensual que brilhava coberto de suor.

- "Glika mou"! – Sesshoumaru murmurou roucamente, esfregando o rosto no ombro nu da esposa. – Eu fico completamente louco quando faço amor com você! Nunca o toque de uma mulher me afetou tanto quanto o seu. Sua pele parece seda sob os meus dedos, e seu perfume de rosas me seduziu completamente. Estar com você é como caminhar em um jardim inglês, depois de uma chuvinha fina que intensifica o cheiro das rosas... Pensei que tivesse sonhado, ontem à noite... Foi por isso que voltei. Eu tinha que descobrir...

O rubor se espalhou pelo corpo de Kagome, que continuava nos braços do marido, trêmula da cabeça aos pés, profundamente envergonhada de sua fraqueza, mas apaixonada demais para se afastar dele. A possessividade daquele grego a assustava um pouco e, tímida, ela escondeu o rosto de encontro ao peito másculo. A certeza de que ele sabia a razão que a levara a ter um gesto tão infantil veio quando ouviu seu riso baixo e grave e sentiu seus dedos procurando-lhe o queixo.

Inclinando a cabeça de Kagome para trás, até que ela teve a impressão de que seria devorada pelo fogo que ardia em seus olhos, Sesshoumaru lembrou com delicadeza:

- É uma pena que eu não possa ver a sua nudez, meu anjo. E se eu pudesse, tenho certeza que a sua relutância em me mostrar seu corpo adorável me deixaria pasmo. Afinal, não existe mesmo nada de chocante em um corpo nu. Adão e Eva viviam nus, e basta a gente ver o desembaraço com que agem as crianças pequenas, quando estão sem roupas, para perceber que as noções de decência que nos levam a cobrir o corpo não são próprias do homem e da mulher, mas nos foram inculcadas.

Naquele momento Kagome não poderia, por nada no mundo, dizer ao marido que considerava sua agressividade masculina suficiente, quando estava vestido, e que a nudez a aumentava ainda mais. Nem poderia lhe dizer que as roupas serviam para manter um mínimo de decoro entre duas pessoas que se sentiam atraídas fisicamente, refreando o impulso de passar os dias e as noites fazendo amor... Como ele parecia ter a intenção de fazer.

E como ela queria que ele fizesse!

Este pensamento foi tão chocante para Kagome, que teve o mesmo efeito de um banho de água fria. Abruptamente ela voltou ao normal e, raciocinando com frieza, viu-se como uma mulher sem moral, sujeitando-se de boa vontade a ser um brinquedo nas mãos daquele conquistador profissional, um homem que insistia em reclamar seus direitos de marido, mas que não escondia o fato de que ainda estava apaixonado pela irmã dela!

Cheia de desprezo por si mesma, Kagome livrou-se dos braços do marido de um salto, afastando-se o máximo possível da cama nupcial e do "sperveri" que a envolvia.

Na mesma hora Sesshoumaru pulou da cama, um Colosso nu, decidido a mostrar quem era o senhor ali.

- Não me toque! – Kagome gritou, zangada. – Eu devia estar louca...

As palavras saíam aos arrancos de seus lábios, enquanto ela vestia apressadamente um penhor e amarrava o cinto com força, com se aquele gesto a protegesse de alguma coisa.

No entanto, fazendo uso de seu extraordinário instinto para descobrir onde ela estava Sesshoumaru avançou rapidamente e agarrou-a pelos ombros, prendendo-a de encontro à parede.

- Louca, por ter gostado de fazer amor comigo? – Ele a sacudiu com força, sem dó. – Reconheça Kagome, que você gostou. Eu sei disso! Eu poderia entender melhor essa atitude tola se nós não fôssemos casados legalmente...

- Nosso casamento não passa de uma farsa, de algo completamente sem validade! E pensar que eu costumava achar que o amor e o casamento andavam juntos! Mas, para você, o matrimônio não significa mais do que um contrato de negócios frio e sem sentimentos, que não tem nada a ver com o coração!

- O fato de nosso casamento não ter passado pelo ritual costumeiro do namoro e do noivado, nem ter tido nenhuma dessas bobagens românticas que as mulheres tanto gostam, não a torna menos minha mulher – ele murmurou, num tom de voz grave e perigoso. – Não há motivo para que sua consciência de puritana se sinta ofendida só porque você descobriu que tem um marido com todas as qualidades de um amante experiente!

A arrogância e o convencimento dele eram demais, mesmo para um deus grego, e despertou em Kagome uma raiva que ela não estava acostumada a sentir normalmente. Numa voz tensa e cortante, replicou:

- Não duvido que o tipo de mulher com que você está acostumado a conviver ache que um homem tem que ser bonito, ou rico, quem sabe até mesmo autoritário, para ser atraente. Mas eu não sinto nenhuma atração pelos homens sem imaginação, que só pensam em satisfazer seus próprios desejos. Eu gosto da calma, da gentileza e do senso de humanidade... E dou muita importância, também, à capacidade de rir de si mesmo. – Kagome fez uma pequena pausa antes de concluir, baixinho: - E posso lhe garantir que você, infelizmente, não tem nenhuma dessas qualidades.

Ela teria achado cômica à expressão de surpresa do marido, se o ambiente não estivesse tão pesado, tão cheio de tensão, por causa de suas emoções conflitantes. Já devia fazer muitos anos que o senhor de Kairos não ouvia uma crítica. Ele havia lutado, com unhas e dentes, para abrir seu caminho rumo ao sucesso, mostrando coragem e uma determinação fria e audaciosa, o que lhe dava o respeito até mesmo de seus inimigos, no mundo cruel e impessoal dos negócios. E era, por isso, provavelmente, que o desprezo dela o havia atingido.

- Maldita! – Sesshoumaru xingou com voz rouca, puxando-a com brutalidade de encontro ao corpo musculoso.

Então, enfurecido pela barreira de algodão que ela colocara entre ambos, arrancou o penhoar dos ombros esbeltos e frágeis, num único puxão. Colocando depois as mãos espalmadas nas costas da esposa, aproximou-a tanto de si, que nem mesmo um suspiro passaria entre seus corpos nus.

- Não tente me ensinar boas maneiras, minha professorinha inglesa. Os homens da Grécia, a terra dos patriarcas, ainda insistem em ser os senhores da casa e exigem que suas esposas continuem escravas dos seus desejos! Eu preciso de você agora, meu anjo, por isso não lute contra mim – ordenou, roçando com os lábios a boca trêmula de Kagome. – Deixe que a nossa relação sexual seja um motivo de prazer, e não um castigo.

Kagome resistiu com todas as forças que lhe restavam, sabendo que estava derrotada antes mesmo de começar. Mas, levada por seu espírito indomável e pela coragem do desespero, além de uma boa dose de orgulho, não foi capaz de ceder sem luta.

No entanto, todos os seus esforços foram em vão, pois Sesshoumaru levantou-a nos braços com a maior facilidade e, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas de Kagome nos lábios que colara aos dela, caminhou para a cama, onde a depositou gentilmente.

- Eu o odeio! – ela soluçou. – Quase tanto quanto odeio a mim mesma...

- Pois então, não deixe de me odiar, meu anjo – ele murmurou com zombaria – porque eu adoro o modo como você me odeia...

* * *

Sesshoumaru voltou a ser como era antes, mas desta vez Kagome nao ficou calada.

Obrigada Sayurichaan ( kkkkkkkk nao fique louca nao, mas a kagome desta vez nao deixou barato nao, e ele foi um pouco magoado tambem, continue acompanhando, bjoos), dayahellmanns ( vai demorar um pouquinho antes deles se entenderem completamente, mas vai ter horas de felicidades entre eles, bjoos) e Kagome unmei ( eu acho que nem ele ainda sabe o que sente por ela, so que desta vez a kagome nao ficou calada e da pra perceber que mexe um pouco com ele, e ele vai se retratar de tudo, bjoos)


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

O calor do sol era tanto, que as flores recém-abertas pendiam murchas de seus caules e os peixinhos coloridos jaziam imóveis no fundo do laguinho, incapazes de arranjar forças para nadar para baixo da proteção oferecida pelas folhas dos lírios d'água, que floresciam por todo o jardim.

Quando ouviu o riso gostoso de Kagome, Jaken sorriu contente consigo mesmo por ter descoberto um modo de distrair sua jovem patroa, que ele achava muito tímida e séria. Ainda falando com ela, começou a servir o lanche leve que ela e o "Sesshy" haviam pedido, e que ele trouxe num carrinho de chá.

- Na verdade, não há necessidade de a senhora aprender a nossa língua, que é tão difícil! Nós usamos gestos e sinais, com muito mais freqüência do que palavras, para dizer o que queremos. Por exemplo – ele estendeu o lábio inferior para frente, tocando-o com o indicador – nenhum grego teria dificuldade para interpretar esse gesto. Quer dizer: "quero falar com você". E isto – ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, enchendo o peito de ar e colocando uma das mãos sobre o coração, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava com um dos dedos da outra mão na direção de Kagome – quer dizer: "você é minha amiga, e tem todo o meu amor".

O tom afetuoso que havia em sua voz e que mostrava o que sentia pela patroa, por quem todos os moradores da ilha já estavam apaixonados, provocou uma ruga de aborrecimento na testa de Sesshoumaru, que já estava de cara fechada. Jogando os ombros para trás, num movimento irritado que destruiu a atmosfera feliz que reinava ali, ele disse:

- Se não for pedir demais, seu velho tolo... – E jogou a cabeça para trás, apontando para a boca aberta com uma das mãos, num gesto que demonstrava claramente que ele queria comer.

- Perdão, senhor... – Jaken desculpou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar conspiratório na direção de Kagome. – Eu só estava dando os retoques finais nos sanduíches.

- Eles já estão prontos há muito tempo e não precisam de nenhum retoque final – Sesshoumaru rebateu com secura e uma surpreendente falta de humor.

É quase como se ele ressentisse da amizade que nasceu entre Jaken e eu, Kagome pensou.

Mais do que depressa, Jaken os serviu e desapareceu dali, deixando que Kagome cuidasse da situação. Ultimamente ele vinha fazendo disso uma rotina, satisfeito com o fato de que sua presença não era mais tão necessária, pois o "Sesshy" havia encontrado pessoa em quem podia confiar.

Disfarçando um tremor de preocupação, Kagome pegou a travessa de salada e colocou uma boa porção em cada um dos dois pratos que o criado trouxera. Durante as últimas semanas ela havia caído no modo de vida despreocupada dos gregos, adotando vários de seus costumes, inclusive o de encarar com respeito o preparo de uma refeição e o modo como era ingerida. Aprendera também a gostar das saladas que são tão popular na Grécia, geralmente servidas numa travessa grande e compostas de folhas de alface, hortelã, tomate em fatias, azeitonas pretas e cebolas pequenas, temperadas com sumo de limão, azeite de oliva, uma pitada de sal e pimenta-do-reino.

Colocou um dos pratos na frente de Sesshoumaru e, maravilhada, observou-o misturar os temperos de sua salada. Era impressionante a facilidade cada vez maior com que ele realizava essas pequenas coisas do dia-a-dia. Kagome tinha certeza de que, se fosse cega, não conseguiria fazer nem a metade do que o marido fazia.

Nesse momento uma borboleta colorida passou perto do nariz dela, que soltou um grito involuntário de prazer.

- Olhe Sesshoumaru! Já viu que coisa mais linda? – perguntou. E, mal as palavras acabaram de sair de sua boca, percebeu a tremenda gafe que havia cometido. Engolindo em seco, tentou se desculpar: - Desculpe. Eu disse uma tolice uma tolice, mas é que me esqueci de que você é cego.

Mordendo o lábio com nervosismo, esperou que o marido desse vazão a seu temperamento, castigando-a com uma daquelas tempestades de palavras irônicas que estavam se tornando cada vez mais violentas e freqüentes, com o passar dos dias. Mas foi com alívio que viu, ao lhe lançar um rápido olhar por baixo das pálpebras semi-cerradas, que ele não parecia zangado. Na verdade, os cantos de seus lábios estavam levemente levantados, como se ele estivesse prestes a sorrir.

- Não se desculpe. O que aconteceu serve para mostrar que você está começando a encarar com mais naturalidade a minha cegueira, e que posso ter esperanças de que o mesmo aconteça com outras pessoas. Faz meses que espero por um sinal de que me aceitam como um ser humano normal e não alguém digno de pena, e finalmente isso aconteceu! Obrigado, "elika" – disse sorrindo, e seu sorriso fez o coração de Kagome se acelerar. – Você não poderia ter me dado um presente melhor!

Sentindo-se intensamente grata à borboleta colorida que havia trazido para eles um momento de tanta harmonia, Kagome continuou a comer. Estava tão feliz que nem reparava no que colocava na boca. Sesshoumaru ficara satisfeito com a sua reação, e ela estava fora de si, de tanta felicidade. Naquele dia, seu casamento completava três meses! Três meses durante os quais foi forçada a admitir o fato de que, emocionalmente, era muito fraca para resistir aos desejos daquele grego exigente!

Com um simples toque, ele era capaz de transformar seus ossos em geléia, e os beijos ardentes tiravam-lhe completamente a sanidade! Quando as mãos másculas dele a acariciavam, Kagome se tornava uma criatura dócil, amorosa e ansiosa para agradar o marido que adorava... E que parecia se esquecer de que a ternura existia, no momento em que saía da cama.

Cada amanhecer encontrava Kagome cheia de vergonha por sua atitude, mas todas as noites Sesshoumaru silenciava seus protestos com beijos atordoantes, que lhe tiravam totalmente a vontade de resistir. Assim, a única coisa que lhe restava era rezar, rezar pedindo ajuda a Deus, pedindo que Ele lhe mostrasse um modo de abrir uma brecha na carapaça de defesa do marido e assim libertar todos os bons sentimentos que ele afirmava não ter.

- Você sabe andar a cavalo? – Suas palavras interromperam abruptamente os pensamentos de Kagome.

- Sei, sim. Kikyou e eu tínhamos um pônei, quando éramos crianças. E, quando ficamos maiores, ganhamos uma égua de um dos paroquianos de papai. Mas só eu andava nela, pois Kikyou ficava impaciente com sua docilidade. Ela preferia os cavalos de nosso primo, que eram animais bem mais fogosos. Você anda? – ela perguntou ingenuamente.

- Eu costumava andar – ele respondeu, levantando-se – e gostaria de começar de novo. Descobri que o fato de não ter nada para fazer é muito mais frustrante do que o desamparo, e é por isso que eu gostaria de voltar a cavalgar, mesmo tendo que me submeter à indignidade de uma rédea-guia. – Sorriu com desânimo antes de perguntar: - Você seria capaz de me guiar?

- Posso tentar – ela concordou com calma – desde que você escolha um cavalo bem manso e não tente fazer mais do que lhe permite a sua cegueira.

- E por acaso eu tenho outra opção, anjo da guarda? – Sesshoumaru retrucou secamente, tentando esconder a excitação que a perspectiva de cavalgar lhe causava, e que fez Kagome sorrir.

- Na verdade, não – ela admitiu animada. – Vou pedir a Jaken para selar dois cavalos, enquanto nos vestimos.

Meia hora depois, eles já estavam ao lado dos dois cavalos selados, prontos para montar. Observando o marido, Kagome não pôde deixar de comparar, com uma certa tristeza, suas calças de montaria, a camisa impecável e as botas altas e brilhantes com as calças jeans, a blusa desbotada e as sandálias que ela usava.

- "Endaksi"! – Jaken sorria aprovadoramente quando se afastou dos cavalos, depois de ajudá-los a montar. – Tenho certeza, "kirie", que logo vão descobrir que não há necessidade de uma rédea-guia. Estes dois cavalos são muito amigos e estão acostumados a andar lado a lado.

- Acho que tem razão, Jaken – Sesshoumaru concordou com alegria. Aliás, alegria demais, para o gosto de Kagome. – Uma rédea-guia pode ser muito perigosa nas mãos de uma pessoa que não ande realmente bem a cavalo. Pensando melhor, acho que sou covarde demais para me colocar à mercê da minha esposa – ele sorriu, para suavizar o efeito da rejeição – e por isso vou seguir o seu conselho, Jaken, e andar sozinho.

- Eu sei que sou perfeitamente capaz de... – Kagome começou a protestar acaloradamente.

- Fique quieta, por favor! – Sesshoumaru ordenou com aspereza, quando os cavalos começaram a andar ao longo da estradinha. – Preciso compensar a minha falta de visão, concentrando-me nos sons que ouço à minha volta.

Com o coração na boca, Kagome limitou-se, dali em diante, a só falar quando precisa lhe dar instruções sobre a direção a seguir. No início ficava bastante nervosa quando tinha que lhe dizer para virar para um lado, ou para o outro, mas, à medida que progrediam pelo caminho que Jaken indicara, percebeu que ele acompanhava sem grande esforço.

Curiosa, ela fechou os olhos, fingindo que era cega, e descobriu que ser transportada no lombo de um cavalo em meio a uma escuridão completa era tão horrível quanto ficar pendurada na beira de um penhasco, quase caindo, à mercê da providência. Seu medo foi tanto, que mal conseguia ouvir o som dos cascos dos cavalos, os barulhinhos da natureza e os rangidos das selas, de tão alto que seu coração batia.

- Fale comigo – Sesshoumaru pediu, sentindo-se mais relaxado e à vontade na sela. – Sei que estou sendo contraditório, mas o som da sua voz é importante, pois me ajuda, a saber, exatamente onde você está.

- Falar sobre o quê? – Kagome perguntou, completamente sem inspiração.

- O assunto não tem a mínima importância – ele respondeu com grosseria, irritado. – Pode falar sobre os seus sonhos, se quiser. Eu não vou prestar atenção. Tudo o que quero é ouvir o som de sua voz – continuou com impaciência - pois, para um cego, o silêncio está longe de ser agradável.

- Acho que é melhor eu descrever os lugares por onde estamos passando – ela sugeriu apressadamente, com medo das palavras irônicas dele, que tinham o poder de magoá-la. – Estamos quase chegando a uma curva para a esquerda. A partir dessa curva a estrada passa a ser bastante tortuosa e íngreme. À direita, bem abaixo de nós, está o mar, é lá longe eu posso ver um agrupamento de casinhas brancas, que parecem ter sido penduradas no alto de uma colina coberta de árvores frutíferas... Pelo menos é essa a impressão que tenho.

- São árvores frutíferas, sim – Sesshoumaru confirmou. – Laranjeiras, limoeiros, figueiras, oliveiras e parreiras. Nessa aldeia que você mencionou é que são feitas as botas de couro que os habitantes da ilha usam para se protegerem das picadas de cobras.

- É, eu notei que todos aqui usam essas botas, até as mulheres.

- Podemos fazer uma parada nessa aldeia, se você quiser – ele sugeriu. – As ruas e as calçadas com pedras de lá são um belo exemplo de chochlaki! – terminou no tom de voz de quem está mortalmente aborrecido.

Ressentida com isso, Kagome começou a falar, antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer outra palavra.

- Já vi um bom número de igrejas calçadas com pedras pretas e brancas formando desenhos bem bonitos, nesse estilo. Se não me engano, esse tipo de mosaico é próprio das ilhas do mar Egeu, não é?

Se o tom ofendido deve ter divertido o marido, pois ele quase sorriu ao lhe dizer que seus conhecimentos da história local estavam certos. Mas, para tristeza de Kagome, ele deduziu se suas palavras que ela não tinha interesse em parar, e não disse mais nada a esse respeito quando passaram com os cavalos pelas ruazinhas da aldeia, tão estreitas que não podiam andar lado a lado.

À medida que continuavam a subir as colinas, Kagome começou a se sentir cada vez mais cansada. Olhou com inveja para Sesshoumaru, que estava usando um chapéu de abas largas, puxadas bem para baixo, quase tocando o aro dos óculos escuros, que eram essenciais para proteger-lhe os olhos do mesmo sol que havia derretido a cera das asas de Ícaro. Mas não teve coragem de se queixar, pois isso seria admitir que tinha ignorado de novo uma ordem dele, que lhe dissera para nunca andar ao sol com a cabeça descoberta. Assim, conservou as pálpebras abaixadas, numa vã tentativa de afastar a dor de cabeça, anunciada pelas pontadas dolorosas que sentia por trás dos olhos.

Seu alívio foi enorme quando, depois de chegarem ao alto de uma colina, ela viu que a estrada começava a descer, logo desaparecendo num bosquezinho verdejante e perfumado com o cheiro de resina.

- Vamos amarrar os cavalos a uma dessas árvores e continuar a pé – Sesshoumaru decidiu, reconhecendo o lugar onde estavam pelo cheiro e pelo barulho de água corrente. – Os caminhos aqui no bosque são tortuosos e as pontes muito estreitas, para passarmos por eles montados.

Ele desceu do cavalo e ficou à espera, dando tempo a Kagome para prender as rédeas ao ramo de uma árvore. Então a surpreendeu, sorrindo abertamente, de um modo bastante despreocupado.

- Segure na minha mão. Eu conheço cada centímetro deste lugar. Vamos, deixe-me mostrá-lo para você.

Ela ficou contente por poder deixá-lo assumir o comando da situação, ao longo dos caminhos difíceis, cheios de trechos escorregadios e muitas vezes perigosos, por causa das raízes expostas das árvores. Com o andar seguro de uma pessoa que está em território familiar e querido, Sesshoumaru superou cada obstáculo que surgiu em seu caminho, até que, com evidente orgulho, parou numa pequena clareira, cortada por um riacho de águas cristalinas.

- Podemos sentar por alguns momentos? – Kagome perguntou ofegante e,sem esperar por permissão, ajoelhou-se ao lado do riacho para banhar com água fria as têmporas, que latejavam violentamente.

- O que há de errado? – ele perguntou, desconfiado.

- Nada. – Ela riu um riso forçado e nervoso. – É que fui criada na Inglaterra, onde o clima é bem mais frio do que aqui, e ainda não me acostumei com o calor da Grécia. Sente-se ao meu lado – pediu, tentando desesperadamente acalmar as suspeitas do marido. – Conte-me por que gosta tanto deste lugar e por que pediu a Jaken para me ensinar como chegar a este bosque.

Para alívio de Kagome, a figura alta de Sesshoumaru deixou-se cair ao lado dela.

- Vou fazer mais do que isso, vou lhe mostrar! Inspire profundamente. Consegue sentir o cheiro da resina? É por causa dessa resina que as borboletas Quadrina vêm para esse vale, todos os anos. Quanto está com as asas fechadas, elas têm uma cor marrom-escura, que torna impossível distingui-las dos troncos das árvores, ou das rochas, onde elas costumam pousar. Só quando estão voando é que podemos ver a maravilha inacreditável que são as suas asas. Repare!

O barulho de suas mãos, batendo uma de encontro à outra, ecoou como um tiro de pistola através do bosque silencioso. Na mesma hora, o ar encheu-se do som feito por milhares de asas coloridas, verdadeiras cortinazinhas pretas, marrons, brancas e alaranjadas, que pareciam flutuar por sobre suas cabeças durante alguns momentos, antes de desaparecerem silenciosamente por entre as árvores.

Boquiaberta, Kagome não sabia se tinha imaginado o espetáculo glorioso de uma revoada de borboletas, ou se aquela cena esplendorosa havia mesmo acontecido.

- Que coisa... Maravilhosa – disse depois de alguns momentos, consciente de que "maravilhosa" era uma palavra fraca demais para descrever a beleza de uma cena que lhe dera vontade de chorar. – Obrigada por me trazer até aqui. Nunca mais vou me esquecer do que vi! – terminou com voz rouca.

- Eu sei exatamente como você se sentiu – Sesshoumaru murmurou com dificuldade, o rosto endurecido por uma expressão de dor. – Eu me lembro de ter a sensação de estar vendo uma verdadeira maravilha, a última vez que observei essas borboletas. É claro que, então – sua voz tornou-se mais rouca – eu não tinha meios de saber que nunca mais as veria, e que tudo o que me restaria seria uma lembrança. Infelizmente – ele terminou com uma amargura que a fez estremecer – a memória, como as mulheres, geralmente nos trai.

- Às vezes é uma benção que certas lembranças acabem por desaparecer de nossas memórias, pois, se permanecessem, passaríamos o resto de nossas vidas num estado constante de amargura e tristeza.

Kagome estava pensando apenas nele quando disse isso, preocupada com o cinismo com que Sesshoumaru encarava suas companheiras de sexo e com o mal que essa desconfiança havia causado à personalidade dele. Mas ele chegou logo à conclusão de que Kagome estava falando por si mesma, acusando-o, disfarçadamente, de ser o maior culpado de ela ter essas lembranças infelizes. A raiva que sentiu deu à voz de Sesshoumaru o tom distante e arrogante de um verdadeiro deus grego, quando disse friamente:

- Você não tem razão nenhuma para se queixar. Afinal, chegou a Kairos pobre e vai deixá-la como uma divorciada rica.

Kagome soltou uma exclamação abafada, pasma com a crueldade e com a dor que lhe causavam aquelas palavras, principalmente depois dos momentos de harmonia que haviam partilhado. Profundamente agitada, levantou-se de um salto.

- Como você pode ser tão insensível? – perguntou com voz rouca, levando as mãos às têmporas que latejavam. – Você lida com as pessoas como lida com as companhias rivais às suas, atacando-as no momento em que se encontram mais fracas, calculando seu valor pelo que podem lhe dar de lucro, explorando-as ao máximo e jogando-as fora assim que deixam de lhe ser úteis. Não é de admirar que você tenha feito fama pelo mundo dos negócios como um homem capaz de tirar tudo de seus inimigos, até mesmo à roupa do corpo! E com prazer!

Sesshoumaru levantou-se também e, sem demonstrar o mínimo de arrependimento, garantiu friamente:

- A única pessoa de que quem eu senti prazer em tirar a roupa do corpo é você, meu anjo!

Só um homem cego poderia deixar de se comover com o rubor que coloriu o rosto de Kagome, com os lábios trêmulos e a expressão de sofrimento que surgiu em seus olhos magoados. O único som que se ouvia na clareira era o cascatear das águas do riacho por sobre as pedras que cobriam o seu leito, acompanhado pelo zumbido de uma abelha que acabava de aparecer. Com o coração batendo apressado, Kagome lutou para não se esquecer de que a crueldade de Sesshoumaru era causada pela frustração que ele sentia por não poder ver, e que aquela explosão de temperamento não passava de uma válvula de escape, devendo ser logo perdoada.

No entanto, achou incrivelmente difícil responder com delicadeza.

- Parece que você está decidido a me humilhar, Sesshoumaru. Está sempre me tratando como se eu fosse uma substituta para a noiva que o abandonou, e para a tia que foi tão má para você, além de todas as mulheres que tentaram se aproveitarem de sua cegueira. Por favor, não se esqueça de que sou sua esposa e não uma substituta de Kikyou.

- Não? – Sua ironia fria atingiu Kagome como uma chicotada. – Desculpe-me, mas pensei que sua irmã a tivesse mandado para cá exatamente para isso. – Sua voz mais parecia um rosnado, cheio de ressentimento. – Ser cego já é ruim o bastante, para ainda ter que enfrentar o desespero de uma situação como essa! E Kikyou poderia ter me livrado disso, se tivesse vindo pessoalmente.

* * *

Sesshoumaru ainda nao mudou nada, no proximo capitulo Kikyou aparecera.

Obrigada Kagome Unmei ( Eu acho que ele ja esta começando a gostar dela, e como é muito orgulhoso nao quer aceitar isso, mas ele vai se retratar por tudo que fez com ela, bjoos) e a sayurichaan.

Até amanha, bjoos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Na volta, eles pararam para comer alguma coisa em uma taberna, um restaurantezinho modesto, com poucas mesas rústicas, de madeira, colocadas debaixo de uma pérgula coberta por magníficas trepadeiras, num jardim que dava para o mar. O proprietário ficou entusiasmadíssimo com a presença dos dois e não sabia o que fazer para agradá-los.

Kagome teria achado a comida ali incrivelmente deliciosa, em qualquer outro momento, mas como as coisas estavam ela não fez mais do que brincar com o "dzadziki" que Sesshoumaru tanto apreciava, uma mistura de coalhada fria, alho, pepino, óleo e vinagre, batidos juntos até formar uma massa cremosa. Uma brisa suave fazia as folhas das árvores farfalharem, movimentando o ar quente e abafado, mas ela tremia, sentindo a pele suada e fria.

Ela estava morrendo de vontade de voltar logo para a vila, não só porque a harmonia que reinava entre eles havia desaparecido como também sentia terrivelmente enjoada, desde que o proprietário trouxera uma travessa de "moussaka", um prato que Sesshoumaru ingeria com evidente prazer. Seu enjôo era tão forte, que não conseguiu nem mesmo comer os suculentos pêssegos e as uvas recém-apanhadas que o dono do restaurante havia providenciado quando reparou em sua falta de apetite.

Sesshoumaru não disse uma só palavra o tempo inteiro, aparentemente surdo aos esforços do homenzinho para fazê-la comer e às respostas meio ásperas que Kagome não conseguia evitar de dar, tamanho era o seu mal-estar. Mas ele provou que não estava tão indiferente assim ao que acontecia em torno dele, quando comentou causticamente:

- Deus me livre de uma mulher temperamental! Ainda bem que não vamos passar o resto de nossas vidas juntos, pois uma pessoa mal-humorada fica cada vez pior, com a idade.

- Eu não sou temperamental! – Kagome protestou fracamente. – E nunca, em toda a minha vida, fui acusada de ser mal-humorada! Eu só não estou com fome... Deve ser por causa do calor. Ainda não tive tempo de me acostumar com o clima grego.

- Não está se sentindo bem? – Ele perguntou abruptamente.

- Não, eu estou bem – ela mentiu, por entre os dentes apertados. – Só estou me sentindo um pouco sonolenta.

- Nesse caso – o som da cadeira sendo arrastada no chão quando ele ficou em pé deu a Kagome a impressão de que uma faca tinha sido enfiada em suas têmporas – vamos embora para casa, imediatamente.

Desesperadamente consciente da necessidade de manter o raciocínio frio, para não trair a confiança que o marido tinha em sua capacidade de guiá-lo, Kagome lutou contra a tontura, a náusea e os calafrios, que se tornavam cada vez mais freqüentes concentrando-se na descrição dos ciprestes, dos limoeiros e das oliveiras que cobriam as encostas das colinas. Quando começou a descrever uma praia deserta, banhada pelo sol poente que coloria o céu com todas as cores do arco-íris, sentiu-se tão mal, que só com muito esforço conseguiu não gaguejar e parecer normal.

Eles pararam duas vezes: uma, para conversar com um homem que voltava para casa, depois de um dia de trabalho, puxando seu burrinho; e outra para aceitar a limonada fresca que lhes foi oferecido por uma velha senhora, que estava sentada na varanda de sua casa, tecendo renda para enfeitar a roupa de cama da neta que ia casar.

Kagome estava completamente atordoada quando atingiram a colina, no alto da qual ficava a vila, e foi por isso que teve de apertar os olhos, para poder enxergar com mais clareza o iate que se distanciava da ilha, com o convés cheio de passageiros que acenavam alegremente para a garota que, evidentemente, haviam acabado de deixar no ancoradouro. Uma garota morena, esbelta e bonita, que correspondia vivamente aos acenos, rodeada por uma pilha de malas.

O riso que saiu de sua garganta devia ter um som totalmente histérico, e sua voz estava quase irreconhecível quando ela desmontou em frente à porta da casa e murmurou:

- A sua sorte diabólica não o abandonou. Parece que é suficiente você manifestar um desejo, para que ele lhe seja imediatamente realizado. Agora há pouco você falou em quanto lamentava a ausência de Kikyou, e veja só o que aconteceu: ela chegou!

Os minutos que se seguiram tomavam a forma de um sonho, ou melhor, de um autêntico pesadelo! Os criados receberam ordens de preparar rapidamente um quarto; providenciar uma bebida refrescante; colocar mais um lugar à mesa, para o jantar; levar para dentro a bagagem de sua inesperada visitante e escoltá-la até onde estava o dono da casa.

Trêmula Kagome estava em pé ao lado de Sesshoumaru quando Kikyou entrou no hall.

- Queridos! – Kikyou exclamou, abrindo os braços. – Que bom encontrar vocês com uma aparência tão boa! Como é, Kagome? – ela perguntou, estendendo o rosto para a irmã, sem tirar os olhos brilhantes da fisionomia impassível de Sesshoumaru. – Não vai me dar um beijo de boas-vindas?

- Claro que sim... – Kagome deu um passo vacilante para a frente, tentando enxergar através dos olhos embaçados pelo dor. Então, para choque de todas as pessoas presentes, desmaiou aos pés da irmã.

Talvez, no seu subconsciente, Kagome não quisesse encarar a desagradável realidade, e isso impediu seu corpo de responder aos cuidados ministrados por Kaede, que a colocou em completo repouso, com toalhas molhadas em água fria em volta da cabeça, o tratamento mais eficiente para insolação. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas, Kagome deveria ter voltado ao normal, mas quase dois dias se passaram antes que recuperasse a consciência. Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu no quarto escurecido pelas venezianas fechadas foi o rosto preocupado de Kaede, inclinado sobre ela.

- "Sigha... Sigha"...

Os olhos de Kaede não tinham a expressão alegre de costume quando ela pediu a Kagome para não se mexer. Então Rin apareceu carregando uma bacia cheia de água e cubos de gelo.

- "Arketa"! – Kaede disse, e com um suspiro de alívio a mocinha colocou a bacia numa mesinha ali perto, antes de voltar para junto da cama de Kagome, com um sorriso de prazer nos lábios.

- Graças a Deus a senhora está melhor! – ela exclamou. – Acho que nunca vou me recuperar do susto que a senhora nos deu! Muito menos o "Sesshy", que ficou quase louco de preocupação quando nós lhe explicamos que sua "Kagome" havia desmaiado por causa do calor. Jaken agüentou o pior, porque ele é quem devia ter visto que a senhora estava sem chapéu. "De que serve a visão, para um idiota que não tem cérebro para aproveitá-la"? O "Sesshy" gritou furioso! – Rin juntou as mãos, deliciada com a lembrança da cena. – Ah, Deus! Que coisa maravilhosa ser amada por um homem como o "Sesshy"! - Ela suspirou. Depois, como se tivesse se lembrado de uma ordem, dirigiu-se rapidamente para a porta. – Preciso ir dar as boas novas a ele. O "Sesshy" sentiu tanto a sua falta, apesar de sua irmã estar aí, para consolá-lo!

A simples idéia de receber uma visita do marido foi suficiente para fazer Kagome se preocupar com a sua aparência. Rapidamente, sentou-se na cama, recostando-se nos travesseiros que Kaede colocou atrás de sua cabeça e descobriu, com alívio, que não sentia mais dor nenhuma.

Apesar dos protestos de Kaede, decidiu levantar-se e ir para o banheiro onde, com a ajuda da criada, tomou um delicioso banho. Depois, sentou-se de novo na cama que Rin acabara de arrumar com lençóis limpos, vestida com uma camisola recém-passada, de algodão amarelo, e com uma fita do mesmo tom nos cabelos ainda úmidos.

Mas nem Sesshoumaru nem Kikyou pareciam ter pressa em visitar a doente. Depois de uma refeição ligeira, de torradas e melão, Kagome deitou-se para esperar, tensa, a reprimenda que o marido com toda certeza ia lhe dar. Além disso, estava com um pouquinho de medo da reação de Kikyou, que já devia saber que seu ex-noivo havia se casado com sua irmã.

Por que será que ela tinha vindo? Como estaria seu pai se arranjando, sem nenhuma ajuda? E, o mais importante de tudo, como Sesshoumaru se sentia, diante do súbito reaparecimento da mulher que nunca tinha deixado de amar? Será que estava arrependido de seu casamento apressado, ou já havia consolado Kikyou, garantindo-lhe que seu relacionamento com Kagome não passava de um arranjo conveniente, que não ia durar muito?

Cansada, acabou adormecendo, para ser acordada pelo som tão pouco comum do riso do marido, ecoando pelo corredor. Quando ele bateu de leve na porta, antes de abri-la e mandar Kikyou entrar, Kagome já estava esperando. Uma figurinha delicada e cheia de dignidade, sentada muito ereta contra os travesseiros de fronhas rendadas.

- Kagome, meu amor! – Kikyou exclamou ao vê-la. – Você, mais do que nunca, parece uma menininha de escola!

- Está querendo dizer que ela está com uma aparência toda virginal e ingênua? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, caminhando com segurança para a cama da esposa.

- Tímida e simples, são os objetivos que vêm à cabeça – Kikyou corrigiu com secura, olhando da irmã para ele, que segurava a mão pálida de Kagome.

- É a mesma coisa – ele disse, voltando a atenção para a esposa e sorrindo do modo mais doce que ela já vira. – Kaede me garantiu que você está totalmente boa. É mesmo?

- É sim... – Ela estremeceu sob o impacto daquelas lentes escuras, fixas em seu rosto, lembrando-se do olhar ardente, cor de âmbar que se escondia por trás delas. – Estou me sentindo muito bem, agora. Sinto ter causado tanta preocupação. Foi uma tolice de minha parte ficar tantas horas no sol, sem proteger a cabeça. Rin me contou que você culpou Jaken pelo meu esquecimento. Por favor, não faça isso – pediu ansiosa. – A culpa foi toda minha. Você me desculpa?

Sesshoumaru puniu-a, fingindo pensar por alguns momentos, mas, quando sentiu o tremor da mão de Kagome, cedeu na mesma hora.

- Muito tempo vai se passar antes que eu possa olhar para aquele tolo do Jaken sem me zangar – disse secamente. - Mas você tem um espírito tão generoso, "elika", que é difícil deixar de perdoá-la.

O raro elogio surpreendeu Kagome, que voltou os olhos sérios para o rosto do marido, à procura de um sinal de ironia. Obviamente Kikyou também tinha se surpreendido com as palavras de Sesshoumaru, pois aproximou-se mais deles, com um olhar interrogativo e frio como gelo. A suspeita que surgiu, então, na mente de Kagome, de que Kikyou ainda não sabia de seu casamento, foi logo confirmada por seu vivo comentário:

- Ou você é dono de um radar interno, ou foi abençoado com o instinto de um pombo a caminho de casa, Sesshoumaru. É incrível a facilidade com que você localizou a cama de Kagome. Se eu não conhecesse minha irmã muito bem, diria que você já percorreu esse caminho várias vezes, antes.

Contente pelo fato de o "sperveri" ter sido retirado, Kagome ficou vermelha como um pimentão e tentou livrar a mão dos dedos do marido. Ele parecia ter decidido conservar seu casamento em segredo, e ela se sentia grata por isso, pois sabia que não teria forças para agüentar as perguntas escandalizadas da irmã, se Kikyou ficasse sabendo.

No entanto, seu ar embaraçado bastaria para revelar seu segredo sem a menor sombra de dúvida. Mas Kikyou não tinha olhos para ninguém além de Sesshoumaru, que recapturou a mão da esposa, levando-a aos lábios. Kagome o conhecia muito bem para ser enganada, e reconheceu imediatamente o prazer sádico, escondido atrás de sua resposta negligente:

- Mas que falha a minha! – Ele levantou a cabeça, sorrindo para Kikyou com frieza. – Esqueci de lhe dizer que Kagome, agora, é minha esposa. Nós nos casamos há três meses...

Kagome soltou bruscamente sua mão da do marido, odiando-se por ser tão vulnerável ao toque de um homem cujo passatempo favorito era a crueldade.

- Casados? Você e Kagome? - O olhar que Kikyou lançou para a irmã era totalmente incrédulo. Mas o brilho de seus olhos se apagou logo, quando ela viu a verdade estampada no rosto corado e embaraçado de Kagome.

- Acho melhor nós deixarmos você descansar um pouco agora, "ágape mou". – Sem lhe dar tempo para responder, Sesshoumaru inclinou-se e beijou-a na boca, longa e demoradamente. – Durma bem, "elika" – murmurou afetuosamente. – Talvez você possa nos dar o prazer de sua companhia, no jantar dessa noite.

Com um ar de comando, que nem mesmo Kikyou teve coragem de desobedecer, ele indicou que já era tempo de saírem dali, deixando Kagome ofegante sobre os travesseiros, imaginando por que achava tão fácil amar um sujeito arrogante como aquele.

Logo que a porta se fechou atrás deles, ela decidiu que nada neste mundo faria com que descesse para jantar naquela noite. Mas depois de passar o resto do dia cochilando, estava tão aborrecida que acabou levantando e tomando um segundo banho. Sentiu-se tão bem com isso que percebeu que, se não saísse dali, pelo menos por alguns minutos, ficaria louca.

Rin chegou pouco depois, para ajudá-la a se vestir, mas Kagome mandou-a embora e se preparou sozinha, mudando de idéia uma dúzia de vezes sobre a roupa que ia usar. No fim, chegou à conclusão de que só podia escolher o chemisier branco que havia usado no dia do seu casamento, pois ela era o melhor de seus vestidos, apesar de estar longe de ser novo. Na hora do aperitivo, preparada para enfrentar o que desse e viesse, desceu. No entanto, no momento em que se aproximava da porta, esta abriu-se de supetão e Kikyou entrou, elegantemente vestida, lindamente penteada e, obviamente, muito zangada.

- Muito bem! – ela exclamou. – Qual é a sua desculpa? Porque na certa você tem uma explicação bastante plausível para o seu comportamento. Um traidor sempre tem, afinal de contas!

- Traidor? – Kagome repetiu tolamente. – Como pode me chamar de traidora, quando tudo que fiz foi em seu benefício?

- Verdade? – seus olhos flamejavam de raiva. – Pode me explicar, então, qual o benefício que me fez, roubando o meu noivo de mim? Como teve coragem de forçar Sesshoumaru a se casar com você, sabendo o quanto o amo... E o quanto ele me ama?

- Eu não o forcei a nada. – Seu rosto estava pálido como cera. – O nosso casamento foi idéia dele.

- Na certa ele pensou nisso porque estava louco para ter um pouco de companhia, além de estar cheio de desespero, achando que eu o abandonara – Kikyou retrucou com amargura.

- E você não o abandonou? – Kagome endireitou o corpo, assombrada com o fato de só naquele momento estar vendo quantas falhas tinha o caráter de sua irmã. – O que me diz de Inuyasha Montgomery? Eu me lembro muito bem de ter ouvido você dizer que ia ficar noiva dele, dentro de poucos dias.

Kikyou abaixou a cabeça, mas logo em seguida encolheu os ombros e confessou:

- Descobri, em tempo, que a família de Inuyasha não tem dinheiro nenhum.

- E aí você decidiu que Sesshoumaru era o melhor partido – Kagome disse baixinho, não querendo acreditar que a irmã pudesse ser tão egoísta.

- Exatamente! – E sem o menor traço de vergonha, Kikyou prometeu: - E pretendo consegui-lo de volta, minha querida irmã. Você pode achar que temos as mesmas chances, por que ele não sabe como você é e nunca poderá nos comparar. Mas existem muitas outras coisas capazes de atrair um homem, além da beleza física, e eu conheço todas... Pode acreditar em mim!

E, durante o jantar, Kikyou começou a mostrar que sua promessa não tinha sido feita em vão. O coração de Kagome foi ficando cada vez mais apertado, à medida em que ela observava os olhos famintos da irmã devorarem Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado à cabeceira da mesa, parecendo irresistível num smoking de veludo negro, que realçava seus ombros largos. A faixa de seda que envolvia sua cintura combinava perfeitamente com a camisa creme, também de seda, e com as calças muitíssimo bem passadas.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, querido – Kikyou sussurrou possessivamente quando Jaken serviu o patrão de sopa.

Tanto Kagome quanto o criado gelaram de horror ao ver Kikyou enfiar uma colher na mão e Sesshoumaru. Mas seu horror chegou ao máximo quando ela perguntou a Kagome:

- Ele gosta de mais sal na sopa?

Uma pessoa mais mesquinha teria se rejubilado com o erro da rival, mas naquele momento Kagome só conseguia pensar em Sesshoumaru, que ainda era tão sensível a respeito de sua cegueira e se ressentia demais quando as pessoas o tratavam do modo como Kikyou acabara de fazer. Como já era de se esperar, ele reagiu de um jeito que deixou Kagome paralisada, apesar de não estar se dirigindo a ela:

- Como eu não sou surdo, nem mudo, nem retardado mental, quer ter a gentileza de fazer esse tipo de pergunta a mim mesmo? Eu lhe garanto que sou perfeitamente capaz de dizer se quero ou não sal. Além disso, se eu não soubesse comer corretamente com um garfo e uma faca, pediria para servirem minha comida numa tigela, toda misturada, como a ração de um cachorro, e comeria sozinho em meu quarto.

Apesar de o comportamento de Kikyou ter confirmado as dúvidas que Kagome tinha a respeito de ela poder ser uma boa companheira para Sesshoumaru, foi difícil enfrentar o embaraço da irmã. No entanto, toda a simpatia que sentia por Kikyou desapareceu quando, em vez de pedir desculpas, ela disse, sem a menor vergonha:

- Você precisa entender querido, se eu cometer outros erros como este, enquanto estiver aqui. – Sua voz tremeu um pouquinho. – Afinal, o amor não pode ser desligado como se fosse uma lâmpada, e o fato de você estar agora casado com a minha irmã não acaba com a vontade que sinto de ajudá-lo, apesar de eu não saber como, e ter medo de fazer pouco, ou, ao contrário, fazer mais do que devo.

No silêncio que os envolveu quando Kikyou acabou de falar, ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos da fisionomia dura de Sesshoumaru, enquanto esperavam tensos, por sua resposta. Kagome não ficou surpresa quando o marido reagiu com um sorriso ao encanto que já vira a irmã usar tantas vezes, para sair de situações difíceis.

- Acho que a culpa é minha, pelo menos em parte – ele declarou. – Eu me preocupo tanto em parecer à vontade quando estou na companhia de outras pessoas, que não reparei que elas podem precisar muito mais de ajuda do que eu. Para a maioria das pessoas, um cego é geralmente uma novidade. Você me faz bem, Kikyou – ele continuou num tom divertido. – Sei que posso confiar em você para apontar os meus erros, coisa que muita gente não teria coragem de fazer.

Com dignidade, Kagome agüentou o olhar de triunfo da Kikyou, antes de abaixar os olhos para o prato. Sabia que tinha sido derrotada, mas ainda estava muito fraca e desanimada para se importar com isso. A irmã sempre conseguia o que queria, e evidentemente Sesshoumaru não ia ser uma exceção. Por isso, não fez nenhuma tentativa para chamar a atenção do marido, ou para participar da conversa que abrangia sobre amigos comuns até a temporada de férias em Deauville.

Ele parecia ter se esquecido da presença da esposa, até que, quando os três se levantaram da mesa para ir para a sala de estar, onde Jaken recebera ordem de servir o café, ela disse timidamente:

- Espero que me desculpe por não lhes fazer companhia. Mas é que estou bastante cansada e, se me dão licença, vou para o meu quarto.

- Pode ir, não faça cerimônia. – Apesar de seu olhar zombeteiro, Kikyou tomou cuidado ao falar, num tom de voz agradável: - Eu ficarei mais do que feliz em distrair o seu marido.

- Eu não ganho um beijo de boa-noite? – O pedido de Sesshoumaru foi feito num tom de voz leve, mas autoritário, enquanto ele estendia uma das mãos na direção de Kagome.

Sem dizer nada, ela caminhou para ele e, ficando na ponta dos pés, depositou um beijo frio em sua boca zombeteira.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru – sussurrou.

Um braço musculoso envolveu-a pela cintura com toda ternura, como se ela fosse uma peça de porcelana.

- "Kalispera, elika" – ele disse baixinho, inclinando-se para retribuir seu beijo com outro, longo e cheio de significados, que ela foi incapaz de interpretar, mas que derreteu o gelo que a envolvia, dando-lhe uma sensação gostosa e aconchegante.

O brilho dos olhos de Kagome despertou o ciúme de Kikyou, que comentou com maldade:

- Como seus amigos ficariam surpresos, Sesshoumaru, se você lhes apresentasse a sua esposa! Conhecendo a sua atração por mulheres sofisticadas e experientes, eles iam estranhar muito se soubessem que a noiva de Taisho, o deus do ouro, subiu ao altar usando um vestido que já teria sido posto de lado há vários anos!

* * *

Kikyou ja chegou colocando as sua garras de fora, ela ainda vai aprontar mto

Obrigada Kagome Unmei e sayurichaan

Amanha tera mais post, bjoos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

O mar tinha o mesmo tom de azul e brilhava quanto os olhos de Kagome, naquela manhã! No horizonte, podia-se ver uma nuvem, tão carregada quanto estava a fisionomia de Sesshoumaru, desde a noite anterior, quando Kikyou fizera aquele comentário maldoso. Enquanto Jaken dirigia a lancha através do braço de mar que separava Kairos da grande ilha cosmopolita de Rodes, Kagome estudava o rosto do marido, imaginando porque razão ele ficara tão chocado com a observação de sua irmã, a ponto de acordá-la praticamente de madrugada, exigindo um inventário completo de seu guarda-roupa.

Surpresa e confusa, além de ainda meio atordoada pelo sono, ela observara-o mexer em cada centímetro de seu armário, perguntando, procurando e explorando pelo tato, até estar familiarizado com cada um de seus poucos pertences.

- Você é capaz de enxergar – ele tinha exclamado, zangado, quando Kagome finalmente conseguira convencê-lo de que não havia mais nada para ser visto - que Rin, provavelmente, tem mais roupas do que você? Como se atreve a me sujeitar ao desprezo e ao falatório dos criados? Não é possível que não soubesse que teria tudo o que precisa, bastando apenas pedir.

- Mas eu não preciso de nada... – Suas desculpas gaguejadas não tinham produzido o menor efeito. – Não havia nada de importante, que me fizesse falta...

- E o nosso casamento? Foi tão sem importância, que nem merecia o trabalho de comprar um vestido adequado? – Sesshoumaru havia continuado violentamente. – Será que ainda não percebeu que, em nossa sociedade calculista, o crédito de um homem pode ser irremediavelmente prejudicado por uma mulher que insista em se vestir como uma pobretona?

- Pode ser que seja assim, no mundo dos negócios – Kagome murmurara humildemente - mas aqui em Kairos isso não tem a mínima importância.

Mãos iradas tinham-na agarrado pelos ombros, enquanto ele lhe assegurava com voz tensa:

- tem importância sim, e muita, para mim. Goste ou não, por enquanto você ainda é minha mulher, e um homem tem o direito de esperar que sua mulher seja um reflexo de seus sucessos na vida. Como Kikyou seria sem a menor dúvida!

Olhando o cardume de peixes prateados que cortava as águas escuras, Kagome sentiu uma vontade enorme de estar em sua casa, na Inglaterra, fazendo aquela série de pequenas coisas que costumava fazer, para ajudar o pai. Lá, ainda era o único lugar no mundo onde se sentia querida, não um simples objeto.

- Eu fiquei bastante intrigada com o que vi da cidade de Rodes, quando meus amigos e eu fizemos uma rápida excursão por ela, antes de partirmos para Kairos – Kikyou começou a contar, quando a lancha se aproximou da ilha onde, séculos atrás, os atletas treinavam para as Olimpíadas em um estádio, de onde se podia ver a cidade inteira.

- Os habitantes de Rodes juram que essa ilha era um dos lugares preferidos dos deuses. – Apesar da aversão que sentia por viagens, Sesshoumaru estava de muito bom humor, o que era raro. – De acordo com a mitologia grega, Taisho, o deus do sol, escolheu essa ilha como sua noiva, e abençoou-a com uma vegetação luxuriante, luz e calor.

Kagome estremeceu de susto quando ele virou a cabeça morena na sua direção, sentindo que haveria uma mensagem especialmente para ela, em suas próximas palavras.

- Uma outra lenda – ele continuou vagarosamente – conta que Taisho se apaixonou por uma ninfa, Rhodon, e batizou a ilha de Rodes, em sua homenagem. "Rhodon" quer dizer rosa, uma flor que sempre cresceu em profusão aqui, juntamente com hibiscos, primaveras e jasmins.

Kagome sentiu que corava e ficou contente quando Jaken escolheu aquele momento para desligar o motor da lancha, que deslizou suavemente sobre as águas calmas até parar ao lado de uma escadinha que levava ao porto.

O porto de Rodes era dominado por muros enormes, parapeitos e fortificações que cercavam as ruazinhas estreitas da cidade velha, que era cheia de tabernas e magníficos palácios, e onde se sentia, por toda parte, o aroma do café turco. A paz das praças sombrias e medievais só era quebrada pelo som alegre e animado dos "bouzouki". Os cafés nas calçadas, as tendas de mercadorias e o bazar turco, montado numa das ruazinhas estreitas, davam ao ambiente um ar extremamente oriental.

Um táxi estava esperando para pegá-los, mas Kagome relutou em entrar, olhando fascinada para a enorme arcada de pedras que dava acesso à cidade velha.

- Será que não poderíamos... - começou, com uma nota implorante na voz.

- Não, não poderíamos! – respondeu Kikyou, que conhecia Kagome muito bem. – Nós viemos aqui para fazer compras – ela lembrou com aspereza – para transformar um patinho feio em um cisne... E não para nos enterrarmos nas ruas bolorentas desta cidade horrorosa!

Jaken era visivelmente simpático ao seu desejo de explorar aquelas ruazinhas fascinantes e, apesar de estar perto do patrão e de saber que ele tinha uma audição extremamente desenvolvida, disse-lhe baixinho:

- Não fique triste, pequena "Kagome". Talvez sobre tempo para eu lhe mostrar as belezas deste lugar, quando acabar de fazer as suas compras. Podemos ir visitar o lugar onde dizem que ficava o Colosso, a estátua de Taisho, protetor de Rodes. Segundo a lenda, ela foi colocada bem na entrada do porto, com os pés separados, para permitir a entrada dos navios por entre suas pernas. Em uma de suas mãos, levantada bem acima da cabeça, o Colosso segurava uma tocha acesa, que podia ser vista de longe pelos marinheiros. Podemos visitar também as mesquitas e os minaretes do quarteirão turco, na cidade velha, o Palácio dos Grandes Senhores, e os tranqüilos pátios internos das hospedarias medievais.

- Oh, Jaken, eu adoraria! – Kagome sussurrou, deliciada. – Se esperar por mim aqui, prometo que volto o mais rápido possível! – dando uma rápida olhada por cima do ombro, ela viu que Sesshoumaru continuava aparentemente entretido numa conversa com Kikyou. Apressada, acrescentou: - As compras que tenho a fazer não vão levar mais do que meia hora. Depois disso, tenho certeza de que minha ausência não será notada e de que o "Sesshy" ficará muito bem na companhia de minha irmã.

Rodes era dividida em duas cidades, a velha e a nova. À medida que o táxi se afastava do porto, Kikyou olhava de um lado para o outro, tentando avaliar o potencial dos modernos hotéis e restaurantes, das butiques, das lojas, das joalherias e das arcadas que formavam o coração do comércio, na ilha.

- A qualidade das coisas aqui é tão boa quanto em Roma e Paris! – Kikyou exclamou, excitada. – Dê uma olhada naquelas bolsas e sapatos... Kagome, você já viu casacos de pele mais lindos que os daqui?

Sabendo como os negócios de Sesshoumaru eram diversificados, Kagome não deveria ter ficado surpresa quando o táxi parou em frente a um prédio de três andares, de fachada de vidro, ostentando o nome "Casa de Taisho" escrito em letras douradas, ao lado do já familiar emblema de um perfil clássico, rodeado por um halo dourado.

Kikyou quase ronronou de satisfação quando eles entraram em uma butique no andar térreo, que continha um verdadeiro tesouro em sapatos, bolsas, e cintos de couro, echarpes de seda pura, estolas de chiffon e bijuterias bonitas o bastante para despertar o interesse do comprador mais exigente. O alvoroço que tomou conta do lugar mostrava que a visita do "Sesshy" não era esperada, mas logo uma grega alta, de idade indeterminada e elegantíssima, atravessou o chão coberto pelo magnífico carpete, para cumprimentá-lo.

- Sesshoumaru, querido! – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, para beijá-lo em ambas as faces. – Que maravilha ver que você voltou à circulação! E pelo que fiquei sabendo, com uma esposa novinha em folha...

Seus olhos escuros voltaram-se para os rostos de Kagome e Kikyou, tentando descobrir qual delas era a nova senhora de Kairos. Então, tendo feito sua escolha, começou a sorrir para Kikyou. No entanto, disfarçou rapidamente seu erro quando Sesshoumaru levantou a mão, mostrando seus dedos entrelaçados com os de Kagome.

- Obrigado, Helen. Eu trouxe a minha esposa, Kagome, para fazer algumas compras. Ela tem muito pouco interesse pela alta costura, mas mesmo assim eu gostaria que você a ajudasse a escolher um guarda-roupa novo e completo, que combine com a simplicidade que, em minha opinião, é o que ela tem de mais encantador. E não podemos excluir a irmã dela, Kikyou, de nossas compras. – Ele sorriu indicando com um gesto de cabeça a direção onde Kikyou devia estar. – Mas ela é uma senhorita que sabe o que quer, e que não lhe dará trabalho.

Mas Helen havia perdido todo o interesse em Kikyou e estava concentrando a atenção em Kagome, calculando o seu tamanho, examinando a graça de seus movimentos e olhando com aprovação para sua pele perfeita.

- Hum... Eu diria que o tamanho dela é um perfeito quarenta e dois – disse, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

- Isso mesmo – Sesshoumaru concordou, para embaraço de Kagome. – Eu gostaria de vê-la... Imaginá-la - ele corrigiu – numa daquelas calças justas, que todas as moças estavam usando na época em que fiquei cego. Em algumas, o resultado era desastroso, mas num belo par de coxas era pura poesia em movimento.

Até Kagome ficou meio sem jeito diante do modo como Sesshoumaru demonstrava estar tão familiarizado com o corpo de sua esposa quanto qualquer marido capaz de enxergar. Então, para intenso embaraço dela, ele continuou:

- Eu também abomino aquelas tendas, que vocês chamam de vestidos de noite, próprios apenas para mulheres de meia–idade, de quadris largos. Por isso, quando estiver vestindo a minha mulher, tenha em mente – ele sorriu maliciosamente – que não sou nenhum machão de mentalidade atrasada e que, apesar de não poder ter o prazer de ver, não tenho nada contra um vestido colante e um decote acentuado, mostrando uma parte dos seios.

Vermelha como um pimentão, Kagome apertou os dedos do marido, pedindo-lhe, em silêncio, para parar com aquilo, antes de se sentir tentando a contar que ela tinha uma pinta num dos seios, ou que não suportava carícias numa certa parte de suas costas, pois sentia cócegas.

Kagome percebeu que Sesshoumaru sabia o que se passava pela sua cabeça, quando ele riu alto, e sua timidez aumentou no momento em que Helen e os membros de sua equipe, que estavam ali, começaram a rir também. Em pouco tempo a butique inteira ressoava com risos alegres e todos os rostos expressavam bom humor. Todos, menos um: Kikyou estava furiosa, e seus olhos pareciam duas pedras azuis, frias e brilhantes.

Kagome tinha certeza de que a maioria dos homens se sentiria feliz se pudesse se livrar da amolação de decidir que roupas ficavam melhores em suas esposas, mas, quando Helen sugeriu a Sesshoumaru que fosse para seu escritório particular, onde poderia fumar um cigarro, tomar um café e ouvir música com todo conforto, ele recusou o oferecimento, insistindo em ir com eles até o salão do primeiro andar, onde as modelos já estavam esperando, para desfilar o que de melhor havia na coleção da Casa de Taisho.

Apesar de ele ter dito, logo no começo, que Helen tinha excelente bom gosto, quando o desfile começou Sesshoumaru assumiu o comando da situação. Ouvindo com atenção as descrições detalhadas que Helen fazia de cada roupa, e sentindo depois a textura do tecido, ele escolheu guiado por um instinto admirável, os vestidos que melhor realçavam o corpo esbelto e delicado de Kagome. As perguntas dele pareciam não ter fim:

- Azul você disse? Mas exatamente que tom de azul? Ah, sim, nós vamos ficar com esse. O tecido azul-acinzentado deve realçar os olhos cinzentos de minha esposa de um modo admirável. – Depois: - A seda branca fica muito bem em uma recém-casada. Concorda comigo, Helen? – E ainda: - Eu gosto do ruge-ruge do tafetá cinza-claro, mas creio que minha mulher vai achar um modelo tomara-que-caia muito ousado, para a sua modéstia.

Muito mais que uma hora havia se passado quando Kagome, não conseguindo mais se conter, protestou:

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, não há necessidade de tanta extravagância... Vou levar anos para acabar com as roupas que você já comprou para mim!

- Mas você não vai usar esses vestidos até eles acabarem – Kikyou disse, sentindo inveja da irmã, mas ao mesmo tempo contentíssima com o número de vestidos que Sesshoumaru lhe dera de presente. – As esposas de homens multimilionários colocam de lado um guarda-roupa assim que acaba uma estação e surge uma nova moda. Aí, compram tudo de novo, de acordo com o que se está usando.

- Mas isso é um desperdício! – Kagome exclamou, chocada com o que acabara de ouvir e sentindo-se vagamente reconfortada pela lembrança de que sua posição, como esposa de Sesshoumaru, era tão instável quanto à moda. Provavelmente, nunca mais teria que passar por uma cena daquelas.

Vencida pela determinação do marido de apresentar ao mundo a esposa mais bem vestida que podia haver, e pela vontade de Kikyou, que só pensava em prolongar uma situação que estava lhe dando um tremendo lucro, Kagome recostou-se na poltrona, desanimada. Não conseguia imaginar onde poderia usar uma túnica de lamê dourado, com as calças combinando, quando voltasse para a casa do pai. Isso, sem falar no vestido de seda preta, que tinha um decote assustadoramente baixo, nas costas; nos incontáveis terninhos de veludo, seda e linho; nas inúmeras camisas de seda pura; e nos maravilhosos acessórios que acompanhavam cada um daqueles trajes. Na verdade, em casa só poderia usar os vestidos de algodão, próprios para o dia.

Quando Sesshoumaru insistiu em ouvir nos mínimos detalhes a descrição de uma coleção inteira de lingerie, a hora de seu encontro com Jaken já havia passado há muito tempo. Com esperanças de que o paciente criado grego ainda não tivesse ido embora, e convencida de que já tinham visto tudo o que a loja possuía, Kagome resolveu usar o calor do meio ambiente como desculpa para escapar.

- Sesshoumaru, preciso sair para respirar um pouco de ar puro. Está tão abafado aqui!

Mas, para seu desespero, Helen ouviu suas palavras e sentiu-se ofendida.

- Sinto muito – ela pediu desculpas cerimoniosamente – eu não havia percebido que você estava se sentindo mal. Ligamos o ar condicionado nesse ponto, porque geralmente a umidade estraga a maquilagem das garotas que desfilam a coleção. Vou dar ordens para que ele seja reajustado.

- Oh, mas eu não. . . – Kagome disse, aborrecida, no momento em que Helen desaparecia por trás de uma cortina de veludo negro.

- Ainda bem que estamos a ponto de sair daqui, para irmos à seção de peles, dona mentirosa - comentou Sesshoumaru, zombeteiro, junto à orelha da esposa. – Senão, com o ar condicionado ligado na refrigeração máxima, mais a frieza bem justificada de Helen, você correria o risco de se transformar numa pedrinha de gelo.

- Eu não gosto de peles – ela declarou com sinceridade.

- Mesmo assim, você não deve ser egoísta – ele falou. E traiu seu conhecimento do caráter de Kikyou com as palavras que disse em seguida: - Sua irmã nunca a perdoaria se tentasse privá-la das migalhas que caem da sua mesa.

Mesmo assim, Kagome sentiu que não devia abandonar a luta.

- Eu sei que você acha Kikyou divertida e que prefere a companhia dela à minha. Então, por que não... – Ela interrompeu-se abruptamente, quando o viu levantar a cabeça de supetão.

Num tom de voz que a vez estremecer assustada, ele ordenou:

- Você não deve sair do meu lado, entendeu? Sua voz me faz ver, e eu dependo de suas instruções para me movimentar. Não quero ser puxado por aí como se fosse uma mula com tapa-olhos. Portanto, a sua presença me é imprescindível.

No entanto, quando caminhavam por uma sala cheia de casacos e estolas de pele, a atitude de Sesshoumaru já havia se suavizado, talvez por causa da docilidade e obediência de Kagome. Com tristeza, ela reparou numa pele de raposa prateada, jogada sobre um sofá, o que dava a impressão de que o animal estava vivo e dormia pacificamente. Estremecendo, virou-lhe as costas, dando de frente com outra prova da crueldade com que os homens tratam os animais e da vontade que as mulheres têm de ser invejadas, mimadas e admiradas a qualquer custo!

Com um grito deliciado, Kikyou deslizou os braços pelas mangas de um casaco longo de lince, apertando-o de encontro ao corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia pose e admirava seu reflexo no espelho. Cheia de uma inveja que a fazia até gaguejar, disse para a irmã:

- Este casaco... Não é simplesmente do outro mundo?

- Os animais que foram massacrados para que esse casaco pudesse ser feito já são mesmo de outro mundo – Kagome respondeu com uma aspereza que fez as sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru se erguerem.

- Você estava falando sério, quando disse que não gosta de peles? – Ele parecia tão quanto um caçador que deparou com um animal estranho, totalmente desconhecido.

- Não gostar é um modo muito fraco de descrever o que sinto a respeito da destruição dos animais selvagens, sem razão nenhuma, a não ser providenciar mais um símbolo de status para um bando de mulheres estragadas por mimos – Kagome declarou cheia de repugnância pela atmosfera de crueldade dada pelas fileiras e fileiras de cabides, onde estavam pendurados os restos de animais que já haviam sido magníficos.

Achando difícil enfrentar a indignação da irmã, que geralmente era tão calma e meiga, Kikyou comentou com aspereza:

- Que ridículo! – Então, com medo de que a atitude de Kagome a privasse do casaco que apertava de encontro ao corpo, como uma mulher possessa, disse: - Não se esqueça de que muitos animais, especialmente o mink, são criados com o único fim de serem...

- Assassinados? – Kagome perguntou doente com a idéia de Kikyou de que, se havia muitos daqueles animaizinhos, o destino deles não tinha a menor importância.

Levada pela melhor das intenções, Helen interrompeu a discussão, aproximando-se de Kagome com um casaco curto nas mãos. Depois, demonstrando que não conhecia nem um pouco o temperamento sensível de sua cliente, pediu-lhe para examinar com atenção o casaco, macio como veludo, e feito inteiramente com peles de veadinhos recém-nascidos.

- Como você sente aversão por peles, talvez se interesse por esse casaco... Ele foi feito, sob encomenda, para uma de nossas clientes, mas, se gostar, podemos mandar fazer um exatamente nas suas medidas. – Sem esperar pela resposta de Kagome, Helen aproximou-se mais com o casaco, convidando-a a passar os dedos pela pele macia. – Como pode ver, foi feito com as melhores peles. Só os filhotes sadios, sem nenhuma marca no corpo, são separados para serem abatidos.

Guiado pela exclamação horrorizada de Kagome, Sesshoumaru estendeu a mão e agarrou seus dedos trêmulos. Mas em vez de lhe dar o conforto que ela esperava, zombou com ironia:

- Acho melhor pararmos, Helen, antes que a minha esposa resolva sacrificar a própria pele para salvar os veadinhos da extinção. – Puxando Kagome de lado, ele murmurou, de modo que só ela ouvisse: - Sabe, seus protestos seriam mais convincentes se eu não tivesse escutado seus cochichos com Jaken. – De um modo abrupto, que a assustou, o murmúrio dele transformou-se num som sibilante: - Será que você precisa tornar evidente, para todo mundo, que prefere a companhia de qualquer pessoa à minha... Até mesmo a de um criado?

Com desprezo, soltou a mão dela e girou nos calcanhares, ordenando:

- Pegue o casaco que desejar Kikyou. Você merece uma recompensa por admitir que a felicidade de uma mulher esteja ligada à excitação de ver vitrines e comprar tudo o que o marido pode pagar. Pelo menos, você não é orgulhosa demais para se recusar a ser mimada e acarinhada, nem tão teimosa a ponto de não reconhecer que a mulher é uma bandeja de prata, destinada a servir apenas maçãs de ouro!

* * *

A historia esta indo para reta final, só tem mais tres capitulos.

Obrigada Kagome Unmei ( A Kagome é boa demais, mais o Sesshoumaru vai sofrer um pouquinho ainda,e vou te contar uma coisa nem tudo é o que parece ser, continue acompanhando, bjos.) e dayahellmanns ( A Kagome sofre um bocado mesmo na historia neh, se você quer bater na Kikyou agora imagina quando ela realmente aprontar, bjos).

Até amanha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Com o casaco de lince incrivelmente caro jogado nos ombros, Kikyou tinha uma aparência jubilante quando eles entraram no hall do hotel de luxo, onde Jaken havia reservado uma mesa para o almoço, por telefone.

- Sinto muito – Sesshoumaru disse, franzindo a testa e segurando com mais força o braço de Kagome – mas Jaken deve ter achado que, como eu sempre usava este hotel para reuniões de negócios, seria um bom lugar para almoçarmos. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado de que preferíamos comer em um lugar mais simples. Se vocês quiserem procurar outro restaurante, existem muitas tavernas excelentes aqui perto.

- Querido... – Kikyou ronronou encantada com o chão de mármore, as paredes de vidros fumê, as cadeiras forradas de couro legítimo, os candelabros enormes, de desenhos futuristas, e o brilho frio de metais cromados, que pareciam estar em toda parte – nem pense nisso!

Kagome percebeu que ele estava esperando pela sua resposta, mas ficou em silêncio, observando, fascinada, uma selva em miniatura, formada por plantas tropicais de caules tão grossos quanto o pulso de um homem, e que cresciam até o teto. As folhas também eram tão grandes que ela poderia facilmente se envolver em uma delas, cobrindo-se da cabeça aos pés.

- Então, Kagome? – Como sempre, ele falava com impaciência. – Quer almoçar aqui ou não?

- Para mim tanto faz – ela respondeu. Mas então, lembrando-se da preferência dele por lugares familiares, apressou-se a acrescentar:

- Mas acho que, como já temos um a mesa reservada aqui, seria grosseria não usá-la.

O restaurante do hotel estava cheio de pessoas elegantemente vestidas, e o murmúrio de suas vozes podia ser ouvido acima do barulho dos pratos e do tilintar dos talheres. No entanto, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar quando Sesshoumaru foi reconhecido. Kagome sentiu os dedos másculos enterrarem-se em seu braço e percebeu que ele estava consciente de ser o centro das atenções. Seu coração começou a bater mais depressa, apreensivo por causa daquele grego orgulhoso, com coragem suficiente para enfrentar o mundo, mesmo cego, e praticamente disparou, quando "maitre" aproximou-se depressa, o rosto iluminado por um sorriso de boas-vindas.

- Seja bem-vindo, senhor – ele cumprimentou, fazendo uma mesura. – Estamos muito contentes com a honra que nos dá, sendo nosso freguês novamente. E fico feliz em poder lhe dizer que, apesar de sua reserva ter sido feita com pouco tempo de antecedência, a sua mesa habitual está à sua espera.

De repente, Kagome percebeu que não conseguiria suportar vê-lo passar pela tensão de caminhar por entre aquele emaranhado de mesas, para se sentar num lugar de destaque, onde estaria à vista de todo o restaurante.

- Se... Se o senhor não se importa, eu gostaria de me sentar em um de seus reservados. Eles dão à impressão de serem tão aconchegantes! – Ela corou e foi com dificuldade que prosseguiu, no seu desajeitado pedido de desculpas:- Eu... Eu não estou acostumada a freqüentar lugares como este, e prefiro me sentar num lugar de onde possa ver tudo sem ser observada.

- Kagome, pelo amor de Deus! – Kikyou exclamou, exasperada.

- Leve-nos para um reservado, Andréas – Sesshoumaru ordenou com suavidade, apertando de leve o braço de Kagome, para mostrar que sabia por que ela fizera aquele pedido e se sentia grato e aliviado por sua compreensão.

Sem perceber a corrente de ternura que ligava seus dois companheiros, Kikyou conversou feliz, durante toda a refeição, lançando olhares triunfantes para a irmã, de vez em quando. Kagome respondia por monossílabos, tentando esconder a emoção que sentia por estar ao lado de um marido cujo menor toque era eletrizante. Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, tinha uma aparência preocupada, e foi provavelmente por isso que Kikyou não protestou quando, no final do almoço ele disse:

- Eu venho tão pouco a Rodes, atualmente, que vou aproveitar o resto do dia para resolver alguns negócios urgentes. Não se incomoda Kikyou, se a deixarmos sozinha por algumas horas?

- Sozinha? – Kikyou repetiu, desconfiada.

As narinas dele tremeram, mas sua voz continuou baixa e educada quando respondeu à pergunta da cunhada:

- Vou precisar de Kagome, para tomar nota de algumas coisas.

- Ah, nesse caso – ela encolheu os ombros – não se preocupem comigo. – De repente, seu rosto iluminou-se. – Acabo de me lembrar que vi um salão de beleza, quando passamos pelo hall do hotel. Vou passar o tempo cuidando dos meus cabelos.

Como se estivesse querendo se desculpar por sua ausência, Sesshoumaru insistiu em marcar uma hora para Kikyou no salão de beleza, dizendo que todas as despesas dela correriam por sua conta.

- Você é tão generoso, Sesshoumaru querido – Kikyou comentou quando eles se preparavam para ir embora. – Mas pelo menos – ela lançou um olhar de desprezo para a irmã – você tem a satisfação de saber que aprecio a sua bondade, como merece.

Com uma pressa que Kagome achou quase grosseira, Sesshoumaru levou-a para fora do hotel. Tomaram um táxi, que já estava esperando, e para sua surpresa ele disse ao motorista:

- Vamos para a Cidade Velha, "parakalo".

- Você tem negócios na Cidade Velha? – ela perguntou, enquanto se afastavam velozmente dos edifícios só de escritórios, construídos no coração comercial da cidade.

- Negócios muito importantes – Sesshoumaru assegurou com solenidade. – Tenho o dever de garantir que você não volte para Kairos desapontada por ter perdido a chance de ver o que está morrendo de vontade de conhecer.

- Quer dizer que você mentiu para Kikyou? – Kagome perguntou surpresa com o comportamento do marido.

- Claro que sim – ele confessou, sem demonstrar o mínimo arrependimento. – Do mesmo modo que você mentiu para mim, primeiro quando disse que estava se sentindo mal, e, depois, quando afirmou que tinha aversão por casacos de peles de animais.

- Mas eu não menti para você, Sesshoumaru – ela se defendeu, com uma calma e uma dignidade que o levaram a franzir a testa. – Desde a infância eu fui ensinada a não mentir, e nunca faria isso, a menos que fosse forçada por circunstâncias excepcionais.

- Tais como. . .

- Quando a verdade fosse mais prejudicial que a mentira – respondeu com indiferença.

- Então, você não passa de uma tolinha, pedindo para ser magoada – Sesshoumaru disse com aspereza. No entanto, havia em sua voz um tom estranho, que despertou em Kagome a suspeita de que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, aquele grego inescrupuloso sentia-se confuso.

Apesar da atmosfera constrangida que reinava entre os dois, Kagome animou-se quando o táxi parou à sombra das maciças fortificações feitas de pedras cinzentas, além das quais se erguia um castelo antigo, rodeado por um anel de árvores copadas.

- Essas fortificações foram construídas no início do século XIV, para repelir os ataques de piratas e dos muçulmanos egípcios – Sesshoumaru contou, enquanto passavam pelo portão que dava acesso ao pátio de uma casa construída com pedras sólidas, e que ostentava um enorme brasão sobre a porta principal. – Deixe-me testar a minha memória. . . – Hesitante, ele percorreu com os dedos a beirada de uma antiquada fonte. Depois, com a testa franzida, concentrou-se em reviver na memória uma cena que nunca pensou que não pudesse mais ver, da última vez em que estivera ali. – À nossa esquerda deve haver uma pirâmide de bolas de canhão, que, a julgar pelos gritos, continua a ser usada como trave de gol pelos garotos de escola. Certo?

- Certíssimo – Kagome encorajou, rindo alegremente.

- Se tomarmos a ruazinha estreita, calçada de pedras, que está bem à nossa frente – ele continuou – vamos dar numa praça que tem uma fonte de azulejos coloridos, bem no centro. Dessa praça saem várias ruas, que estão cheias de bazares.

Seria impossível explorar toda a Cidade velha durante o pouco tempo que tinham, por isso os dois começaram a caminhar de mãos dadas pelas vielas limitadas de ambos os lados por casas medievais, construídas tão junto umas das outras que projetavam uma sombra só. Era fácil imaginar os cavaleiros de mantos vermelhos, que patrulhavam a cidade silenciosa durante a noite, procurando, á luz de lanternas, os espiões e malfeitores da era medieval.

Então, como Sesshoumaru tinha dito, passaram por baixo de um arco de pedra e entraram numa praça, onde se ouvia, por todos os lados, o som das vozes dos mercadores anunciando suas ofertas, atraindo os turistas curiosos para suas lojas totalmente abertas na frente, e que pareciam abarrotadas até o teto com rendas feitas à mão, esculturas em madeira, potes de cobre e latão, cerâmica, artesanato em couro, esponjas, objetos de prata, e fios e mais fios de contas coloridas, que formavam uma espécie de terço e que os homens orientais, ricos ou pobres, velhos ou moços, costumavam desfiar por entre os dedos, sempre que tinham alguma preocupação.

- A senhora não quer tomar um cafezinho? Ou, quem sabe, comer um pedaço de bolo? Por favor, entre na minha cozinha e escolha à vontade – o persistente dono de uma casa de chá insistiu, quando Kagome parou para admirar os doces que ele tinha expostos.

- Ele vai ficar muito contente se você aceitar o convite – Sesshoumaru comentou, com um sorriso. – Os gregos têm o costume de ir até a cozinha, para inspecionar os utensílios e o modo como os doces são feitos. Você pode mesmo olhar dentro da geladeira, se quiser.

- Isso não vai ser necessário – ela recusou apressadamente, embaraçada pela idéia, mas depois hesitou fascinada pela variedade de doces feitos com nozes, amêndoas, mel e creme, que tinham uma aparência de dar água na boca.

- "Parakalo"...

Quando o ansioso confeiteiro pediu-lhe para se sentar, por meio de sinais, do jeitinho que Jaken tinha lhe ensinado, Kagome riu, deliciada.

- Sesshoumaru, será que não podemos entrar um pouquinho? – perguntou, ainda sorrindo. – Não precisamos demorar muito...

Acabaram sentando-se num agradável terraço, sentindo o sol acariciar-lhes o rosto, com um copo de delicioso café na mão e ouvindo o som romântico do "bouzouki" misturar-se aos gritos que vinham do colorido mercado em volta. E isso foi um verdadeiro desastre para o horário que haviam planejado. No início, sentiram-se felizes por se sentarem lado a lado, num silêncio amigável, mas, quando Sesshoumaru começou a falar deixou-a completamente fascinada pelas palavras que revelavam a solidão que ele escondia por trás de uma fachada de independência e arrogância.

- Eu costumava ficar horas e horas sentando, quando ainda não era cego, vendo a vida passar. Quando era jovem e pobre esse era o meu passatempo favorito. Eu acabava o trabalho do dia, jantava, comprava um jornal e saía à procura de um café, desses que ficam na calçada, onde me sentava na última fileira, geralmente perto de uma janela. Muitas vezes, depois de ler o jornal de cabo a rabo, eu puxava conversa com as pessoas em volta, para passar o tempo. Mas na maioria das vezes ficava sentado em silêncio, observando a beleza das garotas, rindo das peraltices dos garotos que brincavam na rua, ouvindo as conversas em volta, irritando-me com as risadas estridentes. Era sempre muito divertido. Posso contar nos dedos de uma mão às vezes em que me aborreci...

- E você estava sempre sozinho, quando era rapaz? – Kagome perguntou, com voz meiga. – Não sentia falta de alguém para lhe fazer companhia?

- Às vezes, sim – ele reconheceu com seriedade. – E isso sempre acontecia quando, em vez de ser o observador, eu me transformava na pessoa que era observada. Nós, os gregos, somos uma raça amistosa, que gosta de companhia e desconfia de todos os que preferem a solidão. Além disso – seus dentes muitos brancos brilharam num sorriso autocaçoísta - somos muito inquisitivos. É por isso que, na Grécia, você nunca vai encontrar uma casa isolada das outras, como acontece com tanta freqüência em seu país.

- Mesmo assim, não consigo acreditar que você vivesse sozinho por escolha própria! Principalmente depois que você me mostrou, com tanta clareza, quanto gosta de companhia feminina!

- Ah, mas eu era muito pobre naquela época. Mulheres são um divertimento caro, e cada dracma que eu ganhava estava sendo investido cuidadosamente em coisas que pudessem me trazer lucro.

- Nem todas as mulheres são interesseiras – ela protestou, sem conseguir se conter. – A maioria fica contente tendo amor e sentindo-se querida.

- Então, diga-me por que as mulheres mais lindas do mundo estão casadas com os homens que têm mais dinheiro? – ele perguntou zombeteiramente. – Caso você não saiba, as mulheres bonitas se vendem mais caro do que as feias, e são, portanto, mais difíceis de serem conseguidas. Como faz parte da natureza do homem cobiçar as coisas que estão mais fora de seu alcance...

- É isso o que o casamento significa para você? – Kagome quis saber. – Não espera nada de uma esposa, a não ser que ela seja suficientemente bonita para ser encarada como um troféu, como um prêmio? E você se considera um... Competidor desclassificado, só porque foi privado desse tipo de amor? O amor que se compra com um talão de cheques?

Kagome imaginava que Sesshoumaru não poderia magoá-la mais do que já tinha magoado, mas as palavras que ele disse mostraram que ela estava errada.

- Não tem sentido competir numa corrida, se a gente não pode ver a fita de chegada. Do mesmo modo, a vontade de se ter uma bela esposa diminui, quando só se pode fazer amor em braile. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa, depois continuou: - Sabe, eu não posso contradizê-la, quando diz que o rosto que os meus dedos acham tão perfeito quanto um camafeu é feioso, mas estou começando a desconfiar que o que lhe falta em beleza é plenamente compensado pela sua inteligência, que foi tão bem desenvolvida pelas escolas que você freqüentou, pelo seu tato, pela sua diplomacia, e por uma qualidade rara, que não pode ser comprada por dinheiro algum: uma pose e um refinamento que só podem ser definidos como classe. Para mim, é uma novidade estar na companhia de uma mulher que não toma nada por garantido, que nunca está aborrecida, que não tem a cabeça completamente vazia, e que não considera uma carteira cheia de dinheiro um passaporte para o paraíso. Ainda não consegui descobrir, "elika", qual o tipo de recompensa que você realmente quer. Já que as coisas materiais não a atraem, diga-me que tipo de presente a deixaria feliz, para que eu possa comprá-lo para você.

- A felicidade não pode ser comprada numa loja – Kagome respondeu com voz abafada, chocada pela profundidade do cinismo do marido, arrasada pelo conhecimento de que, para ele, ela não era mais do que uma voz, um aroma, uma criatura tímida, com um corpo imaturo que ele podia incendiar de paixão com um simples toque; e que, mentalmente, impressionava-o menos do que um ponto na página de um livro escrito em braile. De repente, todo o prazer que ela vinha sentindo foi engolido por uma onda de saudade de casa, uma vontade enorme de se sentir querida e amada, em vez de ser apenas uma intrusa indesejada na ilha onde Taisho e Rhodon tinham se apaixonado.

Como se estivesse consciente do estado de espírito de Kagome, Sesshoumaru tocou com a ponta de um dos dedos o ponteiro de seu relógio braile. Mais que depressa ela aproveitou a deixa e se levantou, empurrando a cadeira para trás com ruído.

- Acho melhor nos apressarmos – disse cerimoniosamente. – Jaken deve estar ansioso para chegar a Kairos antes do anoitecer.

- Jaken é feliz – ele replicou de um modo estranhamente evasivo – pois é mais capaz do que eu de navegar no misterioso desconhecido. Além disso – continuou voltando à arrogância costumeira – ele descobriu logo que o tempo tem muito pouco significado para as pessoas para as pessoas como eu, que vivem numa escuridão total. Este relógio é útil, mas seu grande mal é que nunca se sabe se a hora que ele indica é do dia ou da noite.

Já estavam quase no portão de saída da Cidade Velha quando Sesshoumaru parou e levantou a cabeça, enchendo os pulmões de ar.

- Christos! – ele exclamou, um sorriso vagaroso quebrando o ar solene de sua fisionomia. – Tinha quase me esquecido de sua existência.

Obviamente guiado por seu desenvolvido sentido olfativo, Sesshoumaru girou nos calcanhares e voltou por onde tinham vindo parando em frente à vitrine de uma lojinha e revelando a Kagome o que trouxera até ali: uma mistura de aromas deliciosos! O homem que estava sentado a uma mesinha levantou os olhos quando eles entraram, e suas feições morenas se iluminaram com um sorriso de boas-vindas.

- Sesshoumaru, meu velho e querido amigo! – Ele pulou por cima do balcão, para apertar a mão de Sesshoumaru. – Mas que prazer! Estou contente em ver que largou a vida de monge que estava levando naquela maldita ilha! – Seus olhos alegres caíram sobre Kagome, que se agarrava à figura alta do marido como uma pálida borboleta. – Vejo que voltou rapidamente ao normal. Não vai me apresentar a essa criatura deliciosa, que está dependurada de um modo tão afetuoso ao seu braço?

Se ele ficou surpreso com a descrição, não demonstrou. No entanto, empurrou Kagome para frente e apresentou-a, sorridente:

- Kagome, quero lhe apresentar Christos Koniaris, cuja capacidade em misturar perfumes só é vencida pela habilidade que tem de combinar charme com elogios. Christos – ele se dirigiu ao amigo com mais seriedade – esta é Kagome, minha esposa. Preciso lhe dizer por que a trouxe até aqui?

- Na verdade, não. – O olhar apreciativo de Christos fez Kagome corar intensamente. – Você a trouxe para servir de inspiração para minha próxima obra-prima, para me incentivar a criar um perfume que combine a inocência de dois olhos, tão cinzentos quanto à plumagem do pombo selvagem, com a maturidade de uma boca que já sabe o que é sofrimento; a delicadeza de um rosto que parece desenhado a bico de pena, com um corpo que já dá mostras de que logo vai florescer e dar frutos.

Extremamente confusa; Kagome virou as costas para aqueles olhos que viam demais, que eram capazes de definir coisas nas quais ainda não tivera coragem de pensar e conservava em segredo, até para si mesma.

- Não deixe que ele a embarace, Kagome – Sesshoumaru disse com um sorriso descontraído. – Christos se considera uma mistura de feiticeiro, vidente e guru, só porque um número surpreendente de mulheres virou a cabeça dele, dizendo que seus filtros de amor e seus perfumes têm o poder miraculoso de transformar homens indiferentes em amantes insaciáveis!

- Você me subestima, meu querido amigo! – Christos dobrava-se de rir. No entanto, seus olhos escuros tinham uma expressão sincera quando ele garantiu a Kagome: - As idéias dessas mulheres são mesmo umas tolices, é claro, mas não posso negar que, de todos os meios que vocês dispõem para se auto-expressar, nenhum é tão revelador quanto o perfume. A verdadeira alma de uma mulher e sua atmosfera espiritual pode ser transmitida por uma fragrância que seja pessoal, só dela. Através do perfume, ela pode expressar seus pensamentos, sem usar uma única palavra. Eu posso ser o artista, mas é a mulher que fornece os tons e semitons, os claros e escuros, os relevos e as reentrâncias de seu próprio retrato em perfume.

- Pode ser que seja assim – Sesshoumaru interrompeu com firmeza, - mas eu insisto numa coisa: no perfume de minha mulher, o aroma predominante deve ser o de rosas.

- Concordo plenamente – Christos disse, sacudindo a cabeça com firmeza. – nenhuma outra essência é capaz de agitar mais as emoções de um homem, ou de ter uma influência mais benéfica sobre ele. "A rosa destila uma fragrância que cura capaz de acalmar a dor", hein, Sesshoumaru? A minha nova criação vai ter um nome, composto de uma só palavra: Kagome, o nome dados pelos deuses aos seus ajudantes! – ele concluiu, com os olhos fixos em Kagome.

Muito mais tarde, ainda sem conseguir dominar o tremor que a sacudia internamente, Kagome guiou o marido, em silêncio, para fora da Cidade Velha. Christos havia prometido que mandaria o perfume para Kairos assim que estivesse pronto, e suas palavras não lhe saíam da cabeça. Estava tão entretida com seus pensamentos, que só percebeu a melancolia do marido quando ele a segurou pelos braços, fazendo-a parar, ao mesmo tempo em que indagava com aspereza:

- O que é que está errado agora, Kagome? Você aceitou com relutância as jóias e as roupas que eu lhe ofereci, e recusou definitivamente os casacos de pele que eu quis lhe dar, mas na certa não pode ter se ofendido com o fato de ter sido presenteada com um frasco de perfume. Mesmo antigamente, quando os casos de amor eram cheios de noções românticas de paixão, respeito e amor, e só se namorava debaixo dos olhos severos dos pais, um vidro de perfume não era considerado ofensivo. – De repente, seus dedos enterraram-se nos braços da esposa, e as palavras que ele pronunciou, por entre os dentes cerrados, atingiram-na com a força de uma chicotada: - Eu posso ter ganhado a reputação de ser um homem duro no mundo dos negócios, mas mesmo meu pior inimigo não pode deixar de admitir que, além de dar valor ao dinheiro, nunca me recusei a pagar meus débitos. Você tem sido muito... Amável, "elika", e eu lhe devo muito. Então, por que não deixa que eu diminua o débito que tenho com você?

- Amável? – ela repetiu com voz fraca, lutando contra a sensação maluca de que o chão estava se inclinando. – Se isso é tudo o que tenho sido então um vidro de perfume é um pagamento mais do que suficiente pelos serviços que prestei...

- Oh, Kagome – ele murmurou, abaixando a cabeça até encostar na testa dela – eu a magoei de novo, ou você é mesmo tão fria quanto sua voz me faz pensar? Meu Deus! – explodiu violentamente. – Como eu gostaria de poder enxergar!

Mas naquele momento, gelada e num verdadeiro estado de choque com as lágrimas que mostravam seu sofrimento deslizando silenciosamente pelas faces, Kagome não sentiu nem um pouco de remorso por oferecer uma oração de agradecimento a Deus, pelo pequeno consolo que representava para ela o fato do marido não poder ver.

* * *

As coisas estao indo para reta final, só tem mais dois capitulos.

Obrigada sayurichaan, e continue lendo pra saber o final dos tres, bjos.

Até amanha.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Kikyou não ficou nem um pouco impressionada com o frasquinho verde-escuro, cheio de perfume, que chegou a Kairos dois dias depois. Ela levantou os olhos da revista que folheava com evidente desinteresse e fixou-os, aborrecida, em Jaken, que acabava de entrar na sala de estar com um pacotinho para Kagome.

- O que é isso? – perguntou, com uma expressão de cobiça nos olhos azuis, e apertou os lábios numa linha fina de desgosto quando seu olhar caiu sobre o nome "Kagome", escrito com letras douradas num dos lados do frasquinho. A tampa selada, tão elegante, e a caixinha forrada de cetim, mostravam, sem sombra de dúvida, que aquele era um produto de qualidade.

- É um perfume criado especialmente para mim, por um amigo de Sesshoumaru... – Kagome suspirou, sentindo o prazer que o presente lhe dava, ligeiramente diminuído pela lembrança do motivo que levara Sesshoumaru a oferecê-lo. – Ele quer que eu use um perfume que seja só meu, um perfume que ele possa reconhecer instantaneamente, sempre que eu chegar perto dele. – Desatarraxando a tampa, ela colocou algumas gotas do perfume no pulso e sua fragrância doce, mas atordoante causou-lhe uma estranha emoção. – Oh, que delícia! – exclamou, estendendo o pulso para a irmã cheirar. – Christos é realmente um gênio!

- Um gênio psicológico seria uma definição mais exata para esse tal de Christos – Kikyou disse vagarosamente. – Ele mostra que captou muito bem a sua personalidade, com esse perfume que evoca a figura de uma bisavó usando um vestido todo enfeitado com rendas, um chapeuzinho amarrado debaixo do queixo com fitas de cetim, luvas até os cotovelos e uma colônia com cheiro de rosas.

A grosseria de Kikyou acabou com toda a alegria que Kagome estava sentindo. Gravemente ela contemplou a irmã, imaginando como duas pessoas que tinham sido tão unidas, que desde os primeiros anos de vida haviam partilhado todas as alegrias e tristezas, todas as esperanças e temores, podiam ter se afastado tanto uma da outra, a ponto de agora falarem e agirem como perfeitas estranhas. Mas ela ainda tinha um último segredo para partilhar, um segredo que na certa haveria de uni-las novamente, restituindo-lhes a harmonia que sempre fizera parte de seu relacionamento.

- Kikyou... – Kagome hesitou, engolindo em seco.

- O que é? – Com um gesto irritado, Kikyou afastou a revista. A solidão de Kairos estava lhe dando nos nervos, de tal modo que qualquer diversão era bem-vinda, mesmo as conversas monótonas da irmã. E sua curiosidade foi despertada quando ela notou o rosto corado de Kagome, a boca que tremia indecisa, como se não soubesse se devia ou não se abrir num sorriso, os olhos que brilhavam como se tivessem uma luz interior, as curvas já bem arredondadas de seu corpo esbelto e a maturidade encantadora e surpreendente de sua fisionomia, geralmente tão melancólica. Uma onda de ciúme invadiu-a, e foi com impaciência e grosseria que ela disse: - Se você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, então, pelo amor de Deus, diga logo!

- Desculpe. – Kagome passou uma das mãos pelos olhos. – Se eu pareço hesitante é porque estou achando difícil dizer as palavras em voz alta. Acho... Não – corrigiu, meneando a cabeça – estou praticamente certa de que vou ter um bebê!

O silêncio que caiu entre as duas irmãs foi tão intenso, que o tique-taque do relógio que ficava no hall podia ser ouvido com perfeição. Tensa, Kagome esperou pela reação de Kikyou, examinando seu rosto chocado e incrédulo, à procura de algum sinal de prazer, de preocupação ou mesmo de resignação perante o fato de que Sesshoumaru, como um futuro pai, estava fora de seu alcance. Mas tudo o que viu foi uma expressão de incredulidade, logo substituída por outra, de raiva violenta.

- Oh, sua gata traidora e calculista! – Kikyou levantou-se de um salto, tremendo de ódio, abrindo e fechando as mãos como se estivesse lutando contra o impulso de atacar.

Kagome deu um passo para trás, colocando-se fora do alcance daquelas unhas vermelhas e pontiagudas, que pareciam prontas para arranhá-la.

- Eu não pretendia que isso acontecesse e tenho certeza de que Sesshoumaru também não – protestou confusa e surpresa. – Mas eu sei que ele vai aceitar como eu já aceitei, e como você precisa aceitar o fato de que o que sentimos não tem nenhuma importância, diante do bem-estar do bebê.

- Quer dizer que você ainda não lhe contou que está grávida? – Kikyou perguntou. E quando Kagome negou, com um gesto de cabeça, ela gritou: - Então não deve lhe dizer!

- Por quê?

- Como é que você tem coragem de me fazer essa pergunta, quando sabe muito bem que Sesshoumaru se casou com você levado por um impulso de momento, sem se preocupar com a criatura anônima que ia partilhar sua cama, uma vez que parecia certo de que não poderia ter a mulher que realmente amava? E agora, justamente quando ele está a ponto de pedir o divórcio, você pretende fazer chantagem com ele, para obrigá-lo a passar o resto da vida ao lado de uma esposa que mal pode suportar e de um filho que ele não deseja!

- Você e Sesshoumaru já discutiram o nosso divórcio? – Kagome perguntou tão pálida que até seus lábios estavam sem cor.

- Mas é claro que sim! Sempre que estamos a sós falamos sobre a nossa futura felicidade, sobre as coisas que pretendemos fazer, os lugares onde queremos ir e os filhos que vamos ter, logo que ele consiga se livrar de você.

- Sesshoumaru... Sesshoumaru não gosta de lugares estranhos. – Desesperadamente, Kagome tentava se convencer de que a irmã estava mentindo. – Ele só confia em mim para guiá-lo. Ele me disse!

O riso de Kikyou tinha uma nota inconfundível de triunfo.

- Então me diga por que você não sabe nada dos planos dele? Por que acha que Sesshoumaru não lhe disse que está se preparando para deixar Kairos por um período de tempo indefinido?

- Não acredito em você!

Kikyou chegou a sentir um pouco de pena ao ver o rosto da irmã tão pálido, mas não perdeu a chance de tirar vantagem da situação.

- Então, por que não vai verificar por si mesma? Suba e pergunte a Jaken por que ele está fazendo as malas de Sesshoumaru. E pergunte também a Rin por que ela está fazendo a minha.

Muito tempo depois de ter seguido a sugestão de Kikyou, Kagome continuava sentada em seu quarto, chorando a dor da traição. Jaken não pudera lhe dizer para onde ia o patrão. Tudo o que sabia, ele lhe dissera com tristeza, é que recebera ordens de fazer as malas do "Sesshy", que ficaria fora por um longo tempo. E Rin deveria fazer as malas da hóspede, que iria embora de Kairos no mesmo dia.

- Quando? – Kagome tinha perguntado com voz rouca, humilhada por ter de fazer perguntas a um criado, mesmo um criado tão leal quanto Jaken.

- Amanhã, bem cedo – ele lhe respondeu. – Vai só o "Sesshy" e a sua irmã. Desta vez, os meus serviços não serão necessários.

Enquanto tentava descobrir uma razão para está última traição de Sesshoumaru, Kagome sentia-se tão infeliz que chegou até a se esquecer da criança que carregava no ventre, aquela pequena vida de cuja existência só Christos fora sábio o bastante para suspeitar.

Com um gemido de vergonha, lembrou-se de que, na noite passada, Sesshoumaru tinha ido procurá-la em seu quarto, como fazia todas as noites desde o casamento, sabendo que sua resistência seria mínima e que ela acabaria por sucumbir à paixão que a privava de toda vontade.

- Sesshoumaru – Kagome havia dito tomada por um terno senso de possessividade – seus cílios são tão compridos e espessos, que dariam para fazer um espanador!

Ele rira, com os lábios de encontro à sua garganta, e esse contato havia despertado nela um tremor cheio de sensualidade, que se espalhara por todo o seu corpo sedento de amor.

Kagome achava difícil acreditar nas palavras de Kikyou, quando pensava na intimidade que haviam partilhado e nos momentos de alegria e prazer que não tinham sido só seus. Sabia, com certeza, que Sesshoumaru ia deixar a ilha, levando Kikyou junto, mas continuava a pensar, desesperada, que devia haver uma explicação plausível para esse comportamento do marido. Se ele tivesse mesmo a intenção de se divorciar dela, teria falado sobre isso pessoalmente, em vez de usar uma intermediária.

Durante seu pouco tempo de casados, os dois haviam estabelecido uma rotina de trabalho e, assim que o correio chegava, passavam algumas horas no escritório, cuidando da correspondência. Por isso, quando viu, pela janela, Jaken caminhando em direção à vila com um maço de cartas na mão, Kagome gastou alguns minutos tentando acalmar os nervos abalados, antes de se esforçar a ir para o escritório.

Com o mínimo de silêncio possível, abriu a porta e entrou, pois já tinha aprendido que os barulhos repentinos deixavam o marido irritado e com os nervos em frangalhos. Apesar da intimidade física que partilhavam, Sesshoumaru continuava muito fechado em outros aspectos de sua vida, preferindo enfrentar sozinho o problema causado por sua cegueira, com medo de diminuir suas chances de ser aceito como um ser humano normal se pedisse ajuda. Ele nunca lhe falara sobre isso, mas um incidente ocorrido algumas semanas atrás mostrara a Kagome a tensão em que o marido vivia por ser cego.

Eles estavam passeando juntos pela praia, quando repentinamente a calma do dia foi interrompida pelo zumbido de um avião a jato, que havia descido dos céus numa velocidade superior à do som e passava por cima da ilha. Sesshoumaru reagiria àquele barulho ensurdecedor, como a maioria das pessoas reagiria ao barulho de uma explosão numa noite escura e silenciosa: com o corpo rígido, tinha apertado os lábios até que a pele em torno deles ficara completamente branca, enquanto gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa, franzida pelo choque...

Sentado à sua escrivaninha, ele evidentemente já estava à espera da esposa, pois ao ouvir os passos dela parou de tamborilar com os dedos nos braços da cadeira e levantou o rosto, com uma expressão de alívio.

- Obrigado por vir tão depressa – disse num tom de voz que traía seu nervosismo e irritação. – Tem muito trabalho para fazer, mas depois de hoje prometo que vai ter um bom descanso.

Porque você não vai estar mais aqui, Kagome pensou com tristeza, deixando-se cair numa cadeira, com um lápis e um bloco de notas nas mãos. Percebendo que ele não estava com disposição para discutir qualquer coisa que não fosse à correspondência do dia, ela concentrou-se em transcrever as cartas que Sesshoumaru ditava rapidamente, afastando da cabeça todos os pensamentos sobre sua separação e conseqüente divórcio. Mas no momento em que ele terminou de ditar a resposta da última carta, e ela levantou os olhos, sentiu-se gelar por dentro. A expressão daquele rosto másculo lhe dizia que estava a ponto de receber a notícia final e dolorosa de sua separação. E o fato de notar que as palavras não vinham com facilidade aos lábios do marido não lhe servia de consolo.

- Antes de você subir, Kagome, gostaria de lhe dizer uma coisa.

Kagome não disse nada, nem mesmo fez um movimento, e ele continuou:

- Decidi que já está na hora de abandonar a rotina familiar e as vozes que me são conhecidas, para tentar reassumir o meu lugar na sociedade. É claro que é com relutância que vou sair da concha em que me escondi, aqui em Kairos, e onde me sinto protegido. Mas meu bem-estar pessoal deixou de ser minha principal preocupação. Pela primeira vez na vida, estou colocando a felicidade de outra pessoa na frente da minha, e como a solução para o meu problema não pode ser encontrada aqui, vou-me embora amanhã...

- Eu sei... – Agora que já havia recebido o golpe, Kagome estava achando mais fácil do que tinha pensado esconder seu sofrimento por trás de uma barreira de indiferença. – Kikyou me contou.

- Ela contou? Mas eu pedi a ela, encarecidamente, para não fazer isso... – Sesshoumaru interrompeu-se, mas depois, demonstrando uma tremenda presença de espírito, continuou com ar de quem está preocupado: - Eu queria poupar a você o máximo de preocupação possível, mas já que sabe de tudo, diga-me, o que acha da minha decisão? Estou certo em achar que o passo que vou dar é muito importante, para evitar que passemos o resto de nossas vidas condenados à infelicidade?

Kagome lutou para pensar com clareza, para não deixar sua própria tristeza e o bem-estar da criança que carregava no ventre influírem no direito que o marido tinha de se casar com a única mulher que já havia amado. Desde o começo ele fora honesto, declarando que ela não passava de uma pobre substituta para Kikyou, uma noiva de segunda escolha, cuja capacidade como datilógrafa e taquigrafa havia feito com que apenas preenchesse o lugar de uma eficiente secretária. Sem rodeios, Sesshoumaru lhe dissera que ela era útil como guia, e se aproveitara de sua ingenuidade e meiguice para tomar posse de seu corpo.

Se agora ela chorasse e gritasse que tinha sido traída, ele poderia, com toda razão, alegar que, como amante, sempre fora dominador, mas nunca violento, e que uma palavra de rejeição ou um gesto de recusa teriam sido suficientes para afastá-lo permanentemente de seu quarto. As lágrimas de desespero que encheram olhos de Kagome não a deixaram cega para o fato de que o marido nunca a enganara. E agora o divórcio era mesmo a única solução razoável para a situação em que se achavam.

- Como sempre, parece que você tomou a decisão certa. – Ela levantou-se, rezando para que as pernas trêmulas agüentassem seu peso, e num último esforço falo: - Tudo o que lhe peço é que as formalidades sejam concluídas o mais rápido possível... E que, como se diz nessas ocasiões, você procure um cirurgião capaz de manejar o bisturi com rapidez e eficiência.

Sesshoumaru estremeceu, como se tivesse sido atingido fisicamente, e seu rosto assumiu uma palidez de cera. Então, sob os olhos surpresos e confusos de Kagome, apertou os lábios e enrijeceu o corpo, dizendo num tom de voz duro como aço:

- Pensei que a conhecesse bem, Kagome, bem o suficiente para saber por que você fingiu estar doente para evitar a minha companhia, ou para entender a sua relutância em se entregar totalmente a mim, sua insistência em conservar em segredo uma parte de você. Foi por achar que a conhecia tão bem que não me queixei do fato de nunca receber uma carícia, uma palavra de carinho, que não fosse forçada. Até este momento, nunca desconfiei que você pudesse ser tão insensível... A ponto mesmo de ser grosseira!

A acusação era tão injusta que Kagome ficou sem palavras para se defender. Era compreensível que Sesshoumaru estivesse com a consciência pesada, pois não se pode esperar que um homem que está a ponto de se divorciar da esposa, para se casar com outra, sinta-se totalmente inocente. Mas essa tentativa de jogar a culpa de tudo sobre ela era realmente imperdoável!

- Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada, se a sua consciência o condena, Sesshoumaru – ela disse com calma, caminhando para a porta. – Já cooperei até onde podia, e se agora você está querendo uma absolvição, deve ir procurá-la em outro lugar.

Antes de ir para o seu quarto Kagome passou pela sala de estar, para pegar seu frasquinho de perfume. A caixa ainda estava em cima da mesa, mas quando ela levantou a tampa viu, com desgosto, que a metade do líquido havia se derramado sobre o forro de cetim verde pálido. Examinando melhor o frasquinho, Kagome constatou que ele estava destampado, apesar de ela ser capaz de jurar que o tampara com todo o cuidado, antes de recolocá-lo em seu ninho de cetim.

Aborrecida com a própria falta de cuidado, enxugou-o e tampou-o novamente, a cabeça cheia de lembranças das horas felizes que havia passado com Sesshoumaru na Cidade Velha. Com saudade, lembrou-se da divertida tolerância que ele havia demonstrado, quando percebeu que ela estava percorrendo os bazares à procura de presentes baratos; do modo como Sesshoumaru rira com vontade, depois de assistir à sua primeira tentativa de fazer negócio, quando comprara uma esponja pelo preço que o bazar ao lado oferecia duas!

Será que então ele sabia que o nosso casamento estava para terminar? Kagome pensou, com uma lágrima triste escorrendo pelo rosto. Aquele casamento havia começado com a chuva da boa sorte caindo sobre a capela, no dia em que fora celebrado, tinha continuado de tempestade em tempestade, a não ser pelos breves momentos de felicidade, tão intensa que chegava a ser dolorida. Na certa ele sabia, e por isso havia escolhido aquele perfume para ela: a fragrância retirada de uma rosa esmagada e espezinhada!

Vagarosamente ela voltou para o seu quarto e abriu uma gaveta para guardar o frasco de perfume, dando com um pacotinho que continha o presente que havia comprado para Sesshoumaru, algum tempo atrás, e do qual tinha se esquecido completamente. Cuidadosamente desfez o embrulho e olhou para o objeto que estava na palma de sua mão: uma borboleta verde-clara, feita de ônix, um material delicadamente velado, muito comum naquelas ilhas. Com um dedo, Kagome traçou a curva de uma asa entreaberta, imaginando se aquilo traria a mente dele o vôo das borboletas do bosque, que ele tanto gostava de admirar, quando ainda tinha o dom da visão.

Num impulso, resolveu entregar a borboleta a Sesshoumaru, como uma lembrança, pois ela já tinha a sua: uma parte da qual nunca se separaria o filho infinitamente precioso que carregava no ventre. Só o pensamento de dar à luz o filho, ou filha, de Sesshoumaru, trouxe um sorriso de felicidade a seus lábios, um sorriso que desapareceu quando ela caminhou até a janela que dava para o jardim e viu o marido deitado numa espreguiçadeira, aparentemente cochilando à sombra de uma árvore. Como se o destino tivesse resolvido acabar de vez com as esperanças de Kagome, Kikyou apareceu, andando na ponta dos pés, na direção dele. Com uma confiança que só podia ter nascido do fato de se saber querida, ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo no rosto.

Com um soluço de dor, Kagome virou as costas para a janela, tendo ainda na mente a imagem de Sesshoumaru levantando-se rapidamente para abraçar Kikyou e capturar sua boca, num beijo longo e ardente.

Durante o resto do dia evitou o marido, fazendo longos passeios solitários pela praia, descansando de vez em quando nos recantos mais escondidos do jardim. Não almoçou, pois sabia que estava angustiada demais para comer, e quando finalmente arrastou o corpo exausto para o refúgio do seu quarto, decidiu que pediria a Kaede para lhe mandar alguma coisa numa bandeja, pois não queria ter que se submeter à tortura de jantar com Sesshoumaru e Kikyou.

Mas quando, atendendo a seu pedido, Kaede lhe mandou uma bandeja com um prato de polvo cozido, ela percebeu que, mesmo correndo o risco de privar seu bebê de alimentação, não poderia comer aquilo.

- Leve isto daqui, Rin! – pediu, enjoada pela lembrança de um polvo marrom e selvagem sendo retirado do mar e jogado com força no chão, para ser em seguida esfregado com movimentos circulares de encontro a uma rocha, até expelir um líquido espumoso e adquirir as cores cinza brilhante, que mostrava aos experientes pescadores que ele estava pronto para ir para a panela. – Traga-me um pouco de pão e queijo. E um copo de leite também, por favor.

O sorriso com que Rin acolheu suas palavras quase fez Kagome entrar em pânico. Além de serem muito francas, aquelas camponesas gregas eram difíceis de enganar, e ela já sentira, várias vezes, os olhos especulativos de Kaede sobre seus seios arredondados e a barriga levemente aumentada. Seria um verdadeiro desastre se agora uma delas deixasse escapar um comentário que revelasse a Sesshoumaru que a esposa, que mal podia tolerar, estava grávida de um filho que ele não desejava.

- Eu... Eu tenho comido muito e engordei um pouco ultimamente – Kagome declarou com firmeza, olhando Rin nos olhos. – De hoje em diante vou entrar num regime, para emagrecer os quilos que engordei.

Para seu alívio, o sorriso da mocinha desapareceu, sendo substituído por uma expressão de desapontamento. Rapidamente ela voltou para a cozinha, para dizer a Kaede que o que pensavam não era verdade.

Reconfortada pelo pensamento de que agora mais nada ameaçava a futura felicidade de Sesshoumaru, Kagome preparou-se para ir para a cama e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da janela, onde ficou observando o jardim, até bem depois da meia-noite. Recusava-se a deixar que a idéia de que teria que viver sem o homem que amava tomasse conta de sua mente, contentando-se em fazer planos para o bebê, que seria criado na casa de seu pai, pois era para lá que pretendia ir assim que seu divórcio fosse concedido.

Quando o silêncio do quarto, que estava às escuras, foi quebrado por um leve ruído, ela nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de virar a cabeça, descartando o barulho como produto de sua imaginação. A voz grave que soou às suas costas causou-lhe um choque tão grande, que a imobilizou da cabeça aos pés.

- Kaede me disse que você não estava se sentido bem para descer para o jantar desta noite, "elika", e como amanhã eu já estarei longe, quando você acordar, resolvi vir verificar se, desta vez, a sua doença é real ou puramente imaginária.

Sentindo-se totalmente mole pelo choque, Kagome levantou-se e virou-se, dando de frente com uma boca zombeteira e dois olhos cor de âmbar, que brilhavam por trás das pálpebras semi-cerradas. Em torno do pescoço, Sesshoumaru usava uma corrente de ouro e, observando o modo como sua musculatura se movia por baixo do roupão de seda, ela percebeu que aquilo era tudo o que ele usava.

- Eu não estou doente, só cansada – murmurou, dando um passo para trás, pois ele a intimidava com aquela atitude alerta, que o tornava parecido com um animal selvagem, pronto para atacar.

- Cansada demais até para passar com o seu marido uma última noite, antes de uma ausência prolongada? – Seu tom de voz descontraído era desmentido pelo modo como ele apertava os punhos, enfiados com força nos bolsos do roupão.

- Você tinha Kikyou para lhe fazer companhia, por isso pensei que não fosse sentir a minha falta – Kagome explicou. E continuou apressadamente, quando viu que Sesshoumaru havia se zangado com sua observação: - Mas eu comprei um presente para você, uma lembrança de Kairos.

Ele ficou tão surpreso que, quando Kagome colocou a borboletinha em sua mão, não soube o que dizer, trazendo à mente dela a figura de um garotinho recebendo seu primeiro presente, com medo de que, se mostrasse muita gratidão, ele lhe fosse tirado.

- Você comprou isso para mim? – ele repetiu com voz rouca, passando os dedos ao longo das asas.

- Por que está tão surpreso? – Ela forçou uma risada trêmula. – É só uma coisinha sem valor, que comprei num dos bazares, uma réplica das criaturas que você acha tão atraentes: as borboletas, que são capazes de dar tanto prazer e que podem ser facilmente esmagadas, quando se tornam aborrecidas. Além disso, existem tantas delas, que sempre há a possibilidade de se trocar a que se tem no momento por outra mais colorida...

- Kagome!

Quando ele deu um passo para ela, Kagome afastou-se, deixando-o completamente perdido. Mas desviou os olhos, incapaz de contemplar a humilhação daquele grego orgulhoso.

- Você nunca fez isso antes – Sesshoumaru acusou, com voz emocionada. – Pelo menos, eu acho que nunca fez... Se bem que é difícil para um homem cego, saber quando está sendo enganado. Diga-me, "elika", - ele estava completamente imóvel, a não ser por um músculo que só contraía violentamente em seu queixo – o que vai acontecer conosco, se por acaso eu não conseguir o que vou buscar, amanhã? O que vai nos acontecer, se por acaso o cirurgião não souber manejar o bisturi com perícia?

Como lhe parecia altamente improvável, até mesmo impossível, que o marido empregasse um advogado que fosse incapaz de ganhar uma simples causa de divórcio, Kagome respondeu um pouco confusa:

- Já que você tem tanto a perder, tenho certeza que vai contratar o melhor profissional do ramo.

O ruído de seu penhoar, quando ela se moveu, e o aroma de seu perfume foi suficiente para indicar sua posição exata. Com uma velocidade chocante, ele avançou, agarrando-a com brutalidade pelos ombros.

- Você realmente sente nojo da minha cegueira, não é, Kagome? Faz tempo que desconfio disso, e agora quero que me diga a verdade. Vamos, fale! – Ele a sacudiu, sem piedade. – Deixe-me ouvir a verdade de sua boca!

Sua crueldade rompeu a barreira de calma que ajudara a conservar a sanidade, e a pressão de seu corpo despertou nela uma emoção profunda, que quase a forçou a cair de joelhos, implorando para ser amada. Só a lembrança do beijo que ele havia trocado com Kikyou e da mágoa que latejava seu corpo, desde o momento em que soubera que eles iam deixar a ilha juntos, ajudou-a a lutar contra a vontade traiçoeira de cair nos braços do marido, revelando-lhe todo o seu sofrimento.

Desesperada, agarrando-se à tábua de salvação que Sesshoumaru lhe havia fornecido, Kagome concordou por entre soluços:

- É verdade, eu sinto nojo da sua cegueira! – Histericamente, começou a bater no peito dele, com os punhos fechados, e mentiu quase aos gritos: - Eu odeio quando você me apalpa, às cegas... Detesto seus carinhos grosseiros!

* * *

Kagome está gravida. Fortes emoções esse capitulo. O que acontecera agora hein? Amanha ultimo capitulo.

Obrigada Sayurichaan ( Nao posso postar eles juntos, vou deixar vocês curiosos mais um pouco, espero que tenha gostado, bjos) e a Kagome Unmei ( Bom eu acho que agora você vai querer matar o Sesshy e a Kikyou, continue lendo, bjoos)

Até amanha.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Apesar de ainda estarem em pleno verão, os jardins que rodeavam a vila continuavam verdes e viçosos. O ar úmido e parado era sufocante, e nem uma folha se movia, nem uma onda perturbava a água do laguinho onde, se virasse a cabeça de lado, Kagome poderia ver sua imagem refletida.

Ela deixou que a manta que estava tricotando deslizasse para o seu colo e recostou-se na cadeira, dedicando-se à atividade que já a ajudara a passar muitas das horas solitárias que vivia, desde que Sesshoumaru tinha ido embora: sonhar acordada.

Parecia mentira que, durante aqueles três meses em que estava sozinha, nunca houvesse recebido uma carta, ou mesmo um cartão postal, escrito às pressas! Tentando não se deixar dominar pela depressão, por causa do bebê, Kagome tinha preenchido a maior parte de seus dias tricotando casaquinhos, fazendo camisinhas de cambraia e costurando alguns vestidos soltos, de tecido leve, para si mesma, numa máquina de costura antiga que Kaede havia retirado de um quartinho usado para coisas velhas.

Kagome espreguiçou-se e fechou os olhos voltando um rosto sereno, se bem que triste, para o sol. Sua barriga ainda não estava muito grande e não se dava para notar seu estado quando ela usava um de seus vestidos soltos e permanecia sentada. Só quando se levantava é que sua gravidez se tornava evidente. Mas Kagome já havia descoberto que sentia cada vez mais sono, e adquirira o hábito de cochilar no jardim, para que seu bebê pudesse se beneficiar o máximo possível do ar fresco e do sol quente da Grécia, antes que fossem obrigados a partir para a Inglaterra.

Sorriu com indulgência quando ouviu o barulho de passos que se aproximavam pelo caminho calçado de pedras. Desde o momento em que sua gravidez se tornara pública, Jaken tinha assumido o papel de seu protetor, o que ele considerava ser um dever, já que o "Sesshy" estava ausente: um papel que transformara o emotivo grego numa mistura de galo orgulhoso e galinha preocupada com os filhotes. Sonolenta, Kagome entreabriu os olhos, imaginando que tipo de coisa ele estaria trazendo daquela vez, e viu-o chegar com uma bandeja contendo um copo de leite e algumas "baclavas", uns bolinhos feitos com nozes e mel.

- "Sigha"! – ele disse, pedindo-lhe para se mover com calma, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava a bandeja numa mesinha ao lado de sua cadeira. Forçando um sorriso alegre, o criado esperou pela pergunta que ouvia todos os dias, e que era feita de um modo cada vez menos casual.

- Chegou alguma carta para mim, hoje, Jaken?

- Ainda não – ele admitiu, com uma certa tristeza. Depois, tentando alegrá-la um pouco, continuou: - Mas apareceu uma lancha no horizonte, que parece estar vindo para cá. Pode ser que... – Encolheu os ombros, indicando que ela podia ter esperanças... Mas não muita.

Quando Kagome fechou os olhos, para esconder o brilho das lágrimas que não conseguira evitar, Jaken deu um passo para ela, condenando intimamente o "Sesshy" ao fogo do inferno, ao mesmo tempo em que se esforçava para justificar sua ausência.

- O trabalho deve ter se acumulado demais, enquanto o "Sesshy" estava no hospital, e ele na certa tem negócios urgentes a resolver, antes de vir para cá. Mas tenho certeza de que ele não demora a voltar. Ele nunca ficou tanto tempo longe da ilha!

- Quantos dias ele passou no hospital, Jaken? – Com as mãos trêmulas, Kagome segurou o copo e começou a beber o leite vagarosamente.

- Várias semanas, durante as quais os médicos lhe deram esperanças, mas não lhe prometeram nada. Durante todo o tempo em que os médicos trataram de seus olhos, ele não se queixou de nada! Nem de dor, nem de mal estar, pois estava à espera de um milagre. Mas depois, sem o menor resultado, parece que o "Sesshy" perdeu completamente a esperança, resignando-se a passar o resto da vida como um homem cego.

- Sesshoumaru perdeu a esperança? – Kagome levantou a cabeça, num gesto brusco. – Mas e os especialistas, o que foi que eles disseram?

- Eles queriam fazer uma última tentativa para lhe devolver a visão, usando um método que nunca fora tentado antes, mas ele se recusou – Jaken explicou, com um suspiro. – Desde o início, o "Sesshy" manifestou aversão pelas cirurgias de enxerto; era como se ele rejeitasse, não só física, mas também espiritualmente, o tratamento feito com os restos de uma pessoa morta!

- Segunda escolha – Kagome murmurou mais para si mesma. – É bem próprio dele...

- E, no fim, ele acabou ficando sem nada. Por causa de sua independência e teimosia, o "Sesshy" continua cego e não pode ver a infelicidade que causou, e nem que sua esposa vai lhe dar um filho!

Ela sabia que devia prepará-lo para o fato de que não continuaria como esposa de Sesshoumaru por muito tempo, mas não teve coragem e resolveu pôr fim à conversa, reclinando-se na cadeira e fechando os olhos, como se estivesse cansada. Jaken entendeu na mesma hora.

- Tente dormir um pouco – encorajou. – A lancha que vi está se aproximando do ancoradouro... Se chegar alguma carta, eu a trarei imediatamente.

Sozinha, Kagome acabou por dormir mesmo, mas acordou depois de uma meia hora, quando ouviu o som de passos que se aproximavam. Abriu os olhos rapidamente, esperando ver chegar Jaken com uma carta, mas a figura que caminhava na sua direção, com o sol pelas costas, era alta demais, e tinha um jeito de andar muito parecido com o de um felino, para ser confundida com o atarracado criado.

A confiança e a segurança dos passos de Sesshoumaru não a intrigaram, e com a alegria que invadia seu coração estampado no rosto, Kagome encarou as lentes escuras que cobriam os olhos do marido, examinando-lhe a fisionomia abatida, bem mais pálida e tensa do que estava quando o vira pela última vez.

- Sesshoumaru! – ela sussurrou, sem tentar esconder a felicidade que sentia, pois não havia perigo de ele perceber seus sentimentos.

Um século pareceu se passar antes de ele responder, um século de tensão e incerteza, durante o qual as lentes escuras fixaram-se no rosto dela com firmeza e atenção.

- Kagome – Sesshoumaru murmurou finalmente – agora que voltei você parece não ter pressa em saber o resultado de minha viagem. Não se importa – perguntou com voz tensa -, não tem o menor interesse pelo que aconteceu?

Essa pergunta teve o poder de fazê-la voltar à dolorosa realidade. Imóvel e sentindo-se fria como uma estátua, a cabeça coberta pelos cabelos escuros inclinada para frente, Kagome respondeu com esforço:

- Acho que não há necessidade de perguntar, já que você sempre dá um jeito de conseguir o que quer Sesshoumaru. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que o nosso divórcio já foi concedido.

- Divórcio? – De repente ele deixou-se cair de joelhos ao lado dela, arrancando os óculos escuros e revelando os olhos cor de âmbar, flamejantes. – Do que é que você está falando, Kagome?

- Kikyou me contou que você estava deixando a ilha para se divorciar de mim... Para que vocês pudessem se casar – Kagome explicou, aterrorizada pelo ar zangado dele.

- Que ela vá dez vezes para o inferno! – ele rugiu, apertando os punhos, numa demonstração de fúria impotente. – Eu a paguei bem para sair de Kairos porque estava desconfiado de que ela estivesse planejando alguma coisa de ruim, mas nunca me passou pela cabeça que já fosse tarde demais!

Atordoada, Kagome continuava sentada, imaginando se não estaria dormindo e sonhando, mas, quando Sesshoumaru agarrou seus ombros, a dor que sentiu foi real, e os tremores que sacudiram seu corpo, familiares demais!

- Então, por que você foi embora? – perguntou com voz abafada. – Que razão você tinha para ir embora?

A chama que brilhava nos olhos dele desapareceu lentamente. Ele hesitou, tentando firmar a voz, antes de dizer, roucamente:

- O cirurgião, não se lembra Kagome? – Então, quando ela não respondeu, nem mostrou sinais de estar compreendendo o que ele queria dizer, Sesshoumaru explicou: - Kikyou sabia que eu tinha a intenção de voltar para o hospital, para fazer um novo tratamento nos meus olhos. Uma última tentativa, como os cirurgiões disseram, de restaurar a minha visão... Apesar de já ter decidido que não me submeteria a outras cirurgias, pois já havia me submetido a tantas, todas sem resultado, resolvi enfrentar mais uma, pois tinha a esperança de que você deixasse de sentir nojo de mim, se eu pudesse ver. Podia até ser que você se apaixonasse por mim, se eu não fosse mais cego... Durante quatro dias, após a retirada dos curativos e das bandagens, pensei que a operação não fosse dar certo, apesar de os médicos me assegurarem que, nessas operações de olhos, não se podia esperar resultados imediatos. Então, gradualmente, eu comecei a ter uma visão embaçada do mundo... O primeiro objeto que vi com clareza foi à borboleta de ônix, que conservei sempre perto de mim, e que me deu coragem para enfrentar a cirurgia.

Abismada, Kagome não conseguia desviar o olhar dos os olhos que imaginara que ainda fossem cegos. Então, quando a compreensão total do que ele havia dito tomou conta de si, um rubor lento começou a colorir seu rosto.

- Você está dizendo que pode me ver? – perguntou trêmula, levando as mãos ao rosto, como se quisesse se esconder por trás delas.

- Posso ver perfeitamente. – Ele examinou com atenção a expressão de desespero dela, antes de continuar com suavidade: - Quer que eu lhe diga o que estou vendo? Um rosto que combina às mil maravilhas com uma voz meiga e adorável; dois olhos ternos e cinzentos, como as asas de um pombo selvagem; um rubor que me traz à lembrança uma noiva terrivelmente tímida, e uma boca... – De repente, Sesshoumaru perdeu o controle de suas emoções e gemeu, puxando-a de encontro ao peito: - Oh, a sua boca, Kagome! Sua doçura tem me perseguido em sonhos, e durante estes três meses o que mais desejei foi senti-la de encontro aos meus lábios...

Perguntas, respostas, explicações, tudo foi esquecido por aquele grego impaciente, que não podia tolerar mais um momento de espera. Kagome foi abraçada com força, esmagada de encontro ao corpo rijo e musculoso, que tremia de ansiedade e desejo, e beijada até que a sede que ele sentia de sua doçura fosse saciada. Então, antes que as respostas apaixonadas dela despertassem mais ainda o seu desejo, Sesshoumaru dominou com esforço sua paixão, segurando Kagome bem junto a si, mas completamente imóvel.

- Eu amo você, "elika" – jurou, com voz rouca de emoção. – Tudo o que eu tenho é seu, para você fazer o que quiser. Então, por que você ainda mantém uma certa reserva, por que não se entrega totalmente a mim? Onde posso encontrar a chave capaz de abrir esse cantinho secreto de sua alma?

Kagome não fingiu que não entendia o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu amo você demais, Sesshoumaru – disse com voz trêmula – mas a confiança não chega de uma hora para outra... Há pouco tempo, você estava apaixonado por Kikyou... Eu mesma vi o modo como vocês se beijaram, na noite anterior à sua partida da ilha!

Ele soltou-a, envolvendo seu rosto ansioso com mãos carinhosas.

- Eu pensei que estivesse beijando você – contou com simplicidade. – Naquela mesma tarde, eu havia censurado você por sua frieza, por isso, quando senti seu perfume e percebi que dois lábios tinham se encostado em meu rosto, imaginei que aquele era o seu modo de me pedir desculpas. Além disso – continuou com voz dura – quero esclarecer uma coisa, definitivamente: eu nunca amei a sua irmã. Achei divertido alimentar a vaidade dela durante algum tempo, pois Kikyou e aquele bando de gente estúpida, que são amigos dela, pareciam ter a certeza de que ela era uma espécie de sereia, que seria capaz de enfeitiçar qualquer homem que quisesse.

- Mas, e as cartas que você escreveu – Kagome protestou – as ameaças que você fez, quando Kikyou se recusou a casar com você?

- Fiz aquilo para punir a sua irmã – Sesshoumaru esclareceu calmamente, mostrando a parte vingativa de sua natureza grega. – Eu estava abismado com a completa falta de sensibilidade que ela mostrou ao romper o nosso noivado, e nem conseguia imaginar o efeito que uma atitude daquelas poderia ter sobre um homem na minha situação, que estivesse realmente apaixonado por ela. E resolvi castigá-la um pouquinho. Não posso lhe dizer quanto fiquei surpreso, quando recebi o recado de que uma certa srta. Higurashi estava esperando para ser apanhada, no aeroporto.

Quando, com os olhos brilhando, cheios de ternura, Kagome colocou-se nas pontas dos pés, para lhe dar um beijo de perdão, Sesshoumaru rodeou a sua cintura com as mãos para puxá-la mais para perto. Mas logo parou, imobilizado pela surpresa.

- Há alguma coisa diferente em você!

Então, fechando os olhos, usou as mãos para explorar o corpo da esposa, em braile. O impacto causado pela sua descoberta foi tão grande, que durante alguns momentos ele permaneceu num verdadeiro estado de choque, sem conseguir pronunciar uma única palavra. Mas o rubor e o ar confuso de Kagome deram-lhe a resposta que ele queria.

- "Minha esposa será tão fértil quanto à videira. E meus filhos serão como as oliveiras em volta de minha mesa?".

Sesshoumaru citou os versos como se fossem uma pergunta, com voz trêmula de emoção. E quando ela abaixou a cabeça, num gesto afirmativo, ele envolveu-a nos braços, aninhando-a de encontro ao peito com tanta ternura que Kagome se sentiu a mais amada das mulheres.

- Meu doce anjo! – Ele enterrou os lábios na curva delicada do pescoço da esposa, de modo que suas apaixonadas palavras saíram abafadas, misturando-se com as lágrimas que nenhum homem grego tem vergonha de derramar. – Perdoe-me pelo tormento que lhe causei. Se você deixar, eu juro que vou passar o resto dos meus dias tentando reparar o meu erro.

- Não, meu querido, não faça isso. – A tentativa de Kagome de brincar com o marido, provocando-o, foi frustrada pela tremenda emoção que ela sentia. – Por que perder tempo aprendendo a fazer penitência, quando você é capaz de fazer amor de um modo tão maravilhoso?

Na mesma hora, o corpo de Sesshoumaru ficou rígido.

- Quer dizer que você não se importa mais de receber os meus carinhos grosseiros? Não sente mais nojo de mim, agora que posso ver?

Apesar de as palavras terem sido pronunciada num tom de voz baixa e abafada, era impossível deixar de ver a dor que havia nelas; com uma exclamação de tristeza, Kagome rodeou o pescoço do marido com os braços.

- Eu menti para você, Sesshoumaru! – assegurou com veemência, lágrimas de arrependimento escorrendo-lhe pelo rosto.

- Então, você mentiu para mim duas vezes – ele lembrou com severidade, levantando a cabeça e deixando que ela visse a expressão amorosa que havia em seus olhos e que demonstrava que ele já a perdoara. – Você me garantiu que seu rostinho era feioso. – Examinou-a durante alguns segundos, antes de continuar: - Sabe, uma vez Jaken comparou-a a um botão de rosa entreaberto, cheiroso e de pétalas aveludadas. A minha cegueira impediu que eu conhecesse mais do que o perfume interior, mas agora, "elika", mal posso esperar para me perder no perfume, na visão e no toque de uma flor encantadora, a minha deliciosa Kagome Higurashi, o meu anjo!

FIM

* * *

Acabou, muitas revelações nesse capitulo.

Obrigada sayurichaan, kagome unmei e dayahellmanns que me acompanhou a historia inteira, espero que vocês gostem, todas as suas respostas serao respondidas nesse capitulo.

Amanha eu vou tentar vir com uma outra adaptaçao, beijos.


End file.
